


Taming the Lion

by StarlightVIP



Category: VIXX, more to come - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 80,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVIP/pseuds/StarlightVIP
Summary: Krista Scott, a recently fired fashion consultant, decides to move to Korea to be closer to her boyfriend, Jung Taekwoon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Language key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’
> 
> All outfits here https://www.polyvore.com/taming_lion/collection?id=6032010

I was sitting in my office, working on translating some design instructions from one of my Thai clients to English when my boss, Mr. Walters, called me into his office.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Ah, Miss Scott, yes. Please shut the door and have a seat,” he said, gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk.

I did as I was told, watching him shuffle some papers together.

He put his hands together under his chin and looked at me thoughtfully, “You’ve been working here for quite some time, isn’t that right Krista?”

“Yes, sir. It’ll be three years two weeks from today actually.”

“We got you right out of college, right?”

“Just about. I took a few months off to travel across Asia to further my language skills.”

“Ah. And how many languages do you know?”

“Well I’m fluent in Mandarin, Korean, French, Japanese, and Thai plus I can get by in German, Italian, and Spanish.”

“Pretty impressive,” he said, leaning back in his chair.

“Thank you, sir.”

“So you’re our representative in how many countries?”

“I have designers in Hong Kong, Japan, South Korea, China, Thailand and a few here in the States.”

“Only six countries?”

“Yes sir,” I said, starting to get slightly nervous.

“As I’m sure you’ve heard by now this company is going through a bit of a financial rough patch and we’re having to do some cut backs and layoffs.”

“I haven’t heard that,” I swallowed.

“Oh? Well, it’s true and unfortunately, we can no longer afford to have clients or designers that far away.”

“So what does that mean for me, Mr. Walters?”

“I’m afraid that means we have to let you go.”

“Very well,” I said, standing up. “Do you want me to finish out the day or…?”

“You can pack up your office and leave as soon as you’re done,” he said, dismissing me.

“Thank you,” I said, opening the door and leaving.

I walked back to my office and shut the door, checking the time in Korea. _Crap, it’s one in the morning. Taek is probably asleep._ I decided against texting my boyfriend and instead called my best guy friend.

“It’s nine in the morning, Krista. This better be good,” Eugene rumbled.

“Oh please, you’ve been awake for like three hours.”

“How did you know,” he chuckled.

“Eugene Lee Yang, how long have I known you?”

“Umm…less than a year?”

“True, but you’re still my best friend and I know you get up around six on workdays and head to the office early.”

“Aww, I’m your best friend?”

“Eugene, we talk like every day,” I giggled.

“I didn’t know that’s what you consider being best friends.”

“It’s part of the criteria.”

“So, to what do I owe this lovely call, bestie?”

“To tell you I just got fired.”

“WHAT?!? But you were like their only representative in Asia.”

“Yep, but that means that I don’t really have much tying me to Oklahoma anymore.”

“Does that mean that you’re finally going to move out my way?”

“Um…not exactly,” I chuckled.

“You’re going back to Korea, aren’t you?”

“Probably. I just miss Seoul so much, Eugene. Even though my whole apartment is styled after the freaking city it isn’t the same.”

“I can understand that but you better be coming out here to see me before you go whisking off to Korea.”

“I was actually already planning on that,” I laughed.

“So when would you be coming?”

“Um... I’d have to look at flights and talk to my family but I was thinking tomorrow.”

“Girl you move fast.”

“It gives me just enough time to pack enough for a week or so. Plus I always spend Friday nights with my brothers playing Call of Duty.”

“I always forget about that,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, it’s kind of tradition. Plus I’ve got to put a few finishing touches on our costumes.”

“What are you three going as this year?”

“Eren, Armin, and Mikasa.”

“Are you doing before or after Survey Corps?”

“After. I even made the cloaks.”

“Damn. You better take pictures.”

“Of course. But I’m probably going to be leaving for Korea the next day.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to be in Korea before the tenth.”

“What, so that your birthday present for your boyfriend is you?”

“Pretty much. I haven’t seen him in months, Eugene. I miss him.”

“Didn’t you go to opening night of his musical?”

“Yep. I surprised him,” I chuckled. “That was the last time I’ve seen him in person.”

“So how many times did he apologize for kissing the female lead?”

“He apologized for every single kiss even though I told him repeatedly that I understood and he didn’t have to.”

“Only Jung Taekwoon would do something like that.”

“It was sweet.”

“Yeah I’m getting diabetes just thinking about it.”

“Shut up,” I chuckled.

“It’s the truth. Hey, I’ve got to go film a video so I’ll text you later, ok?”

“Getting naked for the internet again?”

“Thankfully not this time,” he laughed.

“Ok, I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

“Bye!”

I shook my head at him as I put my phone on the charger. I looked around my office and sighed, starting to pack up. Just as I put my last picture frame in the box my mom knocked on my door.

“Why are all your pictures down, sweetie?”

“Haven’t you heard? I got fired this morning.”

“What? I thought they were about to send you back to Asia.”

“Apparently not.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“Well, I was thinking about going to California and spending next week there with Eugene and some of my other friends then spend the rest of the month with you and the boys.”

“And after that,” she asked, giving me a knowing look.

“Go back to Korea. I miss it, mom. The lights, the history, the sights, the sounds…”

“The boyfriend,” she chuckled.

“Well, of course, he’s a factor. I haven’t seen him in months.”

“I know sweetheart. Have you talked to him yet?”

“No. They had a full schedule yesterday and it’s just now like three in the morning over there. He’ll probably send me a text when he wakes up.”

“Well, then you have time to eat with me and Patricia.”

“Yay! I love Grandma Pat,” I said, locking my door behind us as we headed towards the breakroom.

“Don’t let her hear you call her that. She hates it.”

“Who hates what,” Patricia asked as we walked into the breakroom.

“You hate being called Grandma Pat,” I said, getting a sandwich out of the vending machine.

“Only you can call me that,” she chuckled. “How in the world do you eat those disgusting sandwiches?”

“Like this,” I grinned as I took a bite out of the chicken salad sandwich.

“Cheeky,” she laughed.

“That’s my daughter,” mom chuckled, pulling her leftovers from the microwave.

“Oh, what did Spencer make last night? It smells delicious.”

“He calls it Spencer style chicken fried rice. He put some kind of barbecue in your chicken fried rice recipe and it’s really good.”

“He ruined my perfect recipe with barbecue,” I asked, playing up the incredulity.

“Try it, Krista,” mom said, holding out a spoonful.

I took the bite and chewed, noticing a slight barbecue flavor.

“Ok, I’ll agree it’s good but all he did was add a packet of Korean barbecue seasoning.”

Patricia laughed, “So Krista when do you leave for Korea?”

“How did you know I was going?”

“I just got the invoice.”

“Um…I’m not going on the company’s dime. I actually got fired this morning.”

“What time?”

“A little after eleven. Mr. Walters said that as soon as I was done packing up my office I could leave. He also told me that the company was going through a rough patch and they couldn’t afford to send anyone that far away.”

She chewed that over as I finished off my sandwich.

“Maybe it was a mistake,” mom suggested.

“Maybe,” Patricia supposed. “But you are going to Korea, right?”

“Yeah hopefully before the tenth.”

“Why?”

“It’s her boyfriend birthday,” mom laughed.

“How long have you two been dating,” Patricia asked.

“December fourteenth will be one year,” I replied.

“And how long since you’ve seen him,” she enquired.

“Almost seven months now I think. I went to surprise him on opening night of his musical.”

“How do you kids keep that relationship going,” Patricia asked.

“We talk just about every day. Plus we’re both pretty busy with our careers.”

“But you two have only spent what? A grand total of five or six days together?”

“Sounds about right, but we spent part of October and pretty much the entire month of November last year getting to know each other.”

“That’s still a long distance and a big time difference,” Patricia said.

“I admit it hasn’t been easy but we’ve made it work. There have been several dinner dates over Skype where I’m eating dinner and he’s eating breakfast or vice versa. Plus the other members of his group will message me when Taekwoon gets too stressed or when he’s not feeling well or something like that and I’ll text him a cute picture or something I know will put a smile on his face and he sends me random pictures of him and the members or of some place he wants to take me when I get back.”

“He sounds like a really sweet boy.”

“He is,” mom said. “I ‘met’ him over Skype and he was so polite! Plus once Krista told me she was dating a Korean idol I looked up his group and started watching their videos.”

“Mom! You stalked my boyfriend and VIXX?”

She laughed, “Yes and you can count me as a Starlight. They have some great music. Just as long as they don’t do another music video like Voodoo Doll.”

“But the dark concepts fit them so well,” I chuckled.

“What song were they promoting while you were there again,” mom questioned.

“Chained Up. That one damn near killed me.”

“Why,” Patricia asked, laughing.

“This is why,” I said, pulling up the first teaser images.

“Collars and no shirts under their suit jackets? I can kind of understand that. So which one is your boyfriend?”

“This one,” I said, pointing to Taekwoon. “His real name is Jung Taekwoon but his stage name is Leo.”

“That fits. He looks like a fierce lion. Especially with that golden mane,” she laughed.

“That’s actually the reason their company CEO gave him that name,” I chuckled.

“So how popular is this group?”

“They’re pretty popular. Like they have a hard time going out in public without getting recognized. They have to be careful around fans because they have some crazy ones.”

“Do the fans know about you?”

“Nope. We haven’t really spent any real time together so it’s easier for the company to keep our relationship a secret.”

“Why does he have to keep you a secret,” mom asked.

“Well, one because some fans would go postal and probably try killing us both. And another reason is because idols have certain images they have to maintain and that includes them seeming single and pure even if they’re dating and boinking like rabbits.”

“Lovely Krista,” mom chuckled.

“What? It’s the truth,” I laughed.

“Alright ladies, lunch break is over,” Patricia said.

We got up and threw our trash away before heading our separate ways. I walked to my office and unlocked the door to finish packing up. Just as I put my last thing in a box I got a text from Taekwoon. **‘Hey jagiya! I just woke up. I hope you’ve had a good day so far! Saranghae!’ ‘Hey Taekie. I’ve actually got something to tell you. Can I call you?’** Before I even had the chance to put my phone down his ringtone started and I quickly answered it.

**“Jagi I was going to call you.”**

**“Well I beat you to it,”** he said, sleep still evident in his soft voice. **“So what’s this news?”**

**“Well…I was kind of fired today.”**

**“How can you be kind of fired?”**

**“Ok fine, I was completely fired.”**

**“So when are you coming back?”**

**“You know me too well,”** I chuckled.

**“We’ve only been dating for 305 days.”**

**“Glad to know I’m not the only one keeping track.”**

**“Jagiya…there’s an app that does it for you. You just put in the day you started dating and it counts how many days have passed.”**

**“I know Taekwoonie,”** I chuckled. **“I have one.”**

**“You still haven’t answered me, though.”**

**“Well, I don’t know exactly when I’ll be back. I’m planning on spending next week in California with Eugene and seeing some of my friends while I’m there. And then I wanted to spend some time with my family. I’m hoping to be there before your birthday.”**

**“That should give you plenty of time,”** he chuckled.

**“Yeah you know I can’t go to California without seeing the guys at Buzzfeed, Tyler, Tao-shi, and Romeo.”**

**“Does that mean that you’re coming home with a tattoo?”**

**“Maybe,”** I singsonged. **“Romeo finished my design a few weeks ago and it looks really great from the pictures he’s sent me.”**

**“I look forward to seeing it in person.”**

**“I’m sure,”** I grinned.

**“Ugh, I need to go. The others are awake and I’ve got to shower before our schedule.”**

**“Better get in there before Hyukkie takes all the hot water.”**

**“Definitely,”** he sighed. **“I love you.”**

**“I love you too jagi. I’ll talk to you later.”**

**“Sounds good to me. Bye.”**

**“Bye,”** I sighed, hanging up.

I put my phone in my bag, pulled it on, and picked up the box that had my office packed up in it. _I’ve been here for three years and this box is probably all I’ve got to show for it,_ I sighed. I walked out of the building and headed towards my car. I placed the box in the backseat before climbing into the driver seat and heading the few blocks home. Once inside I [took my heels off](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_449/set?id=210996805) and placed my box on the couch, flipping on lights. As soon as I got into some [comfortable clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_427/set?id=209267269) I went into my spare room that I’d turned into a YouTube room and started up my Mac, looking for flights to California. I found one that left around eight the next day and then made a call to make sure I could still get into Korea without any problems. The lady I talked to told me I’d have no trouble and I thanked her before hanging up. ‘Hey I’ll be landing at LAX around eight p.m. tomorrow.’ ‘Awesome! I’ll make sure my guest room is ready for you! Pesto and Emma will be excited to see you.’ ‘Awe I miss my Emma lol’ ‘What? Is Pesto just chopped liver?!?’ ‘You know I love Pesto too! He’s just a little too hyper for me.’ ‘Sometimes he’s too hyper for me too.’ ‘:o That’s kind of hard to believe.’ ‘I know right lol’ ‘Hey I’m getting a call so I’ll talk to you later, ok?’ ‘Sounds good. Have fun!’ ‘Will do. See you soon!’ I answered the call from Soojae, my best friend from Korea.

**“Yeoboseyo?”**

**“Hey eonnie! Leo oppa just told me the news. I’m sorry to hear it.”**

**“Eh, it’s not that big of a deal. But this means I’m one step closer to just moving to Seoul.”**

**“Well, at least this time you wouldn’t have to stay at my parents. I have my own place now,”** she chuckled.

**“I can’t wait to see it. Hey, by any chance are there any more apartments in your building?”**

**“I don’t know but I can ask the landlady. She really likes me.”**

**“What’s not to like? You’re an amazing person.”**

**“Shut up,”** she laughed. **“You’re just saying that.”**

**“Soojae, would I ever lie to you?”**

**“No.”**

**“Okay then.”**

**“Anyway, I have comeback stage outfits to work on.”**

**“Last installment of Conception?”**

**“Yep.”**

**“Is this darker than Fantasy?”**

**“You still haven’t watched it?”**

**“I’ve been busy,”** I laughed.

**“Fair enough. Talk to you later?”**

**“I’ll text you.”**

**“Alright eonnie. Sounds good.”**

We hung up shortly after that and I headed back out to my car to drive the twenty minutes to my mom’s house. As soon as I walked in my younger brother tackled me in a hug.

“Hey Spencer,” I laughed, hugging him. “How are you?”

“I’m good. But I should be asking you how you are. Mom told us that you got fired.”

“Eh, I’ll be fine. What’s for dinner?”

“Lasagna,” Jeffry, the baby of the family, said, wrapping me in a hug.

“Yummy,” I grinned.

“It’s almost done,” Spencer said. “Will you help Jeff make drinks?”

“Sure,” I said, walking into the kitchen.

Between the three of us we had dinner and drinks served in about four minutes. We sat around the table and talked while we ate.

“You’re getting pretty good at cooking Spence,” I said, taking a bite of my lasagna.

“Thanks, sis. You missed my chicken fried rice last night, though.”

“Mom actually gave me a bit of it today,” I chuckled. “It was good. Also a good use of that packet.”

“Of course you’d figure it out,” Spencer laughed.

I shrugged, “I’ve tasted actual Korean barbecue so you can’t fool me.”

“Speaking of Korean barbecue, when are you going back,” Jeffry asked.

“I’m not sure yet. I want to spend time with you guys after I get back from Cali before I fly out to Korea but I want to be there before the tenth.”

“Leo’s birthday,” Spencer asked.

“Yeah but I think I’m going to go sooner than that.”

“I’m assuming you called and made sure you can get into the country with no problems,” mom said.

“Of course. I called them after I booked my flight to Cali. Speaking of which; do you think you could drive me to the airport tomorrow?”

“Why so soon sissy,” Jeffry asked.

“Well, there’s a lot of people I want to see in Cali. I mean most of my friends are there minus the ones that are in Asia and a few designer friends that live in New York.”

“When would you be flying back,” mom asked.

“The morning of the twenty-second.”

“That gives you a full week in California,” Spencer said. “Right?”

“Right on the nose,” I chuckled. “I’ve got a lot of people to see while I’m there.”

“Who all knows you’re coming,” mom asked.

“Right now Romeo and Eugene. Eugene’s probably told Ned, Zac, Keith, Ashly, and Quinta by now.”

“Are you going to do a Buzzfeed video while you’re there,” Jeffry asked.

“If they ask,” I chuckled. “But honestly I have so many videos I have to do. Do you even know how many groups have made comebacks the last month or so?”

“I know VIXX is doing the last installment of Conception right now. That video was amazing,” Spencer said.

“No spoilers! I haven’t watched it yet and I have to film my reaction for my viewers,” I said.

“I just said it was amazing,” Spencer laughed. “Who else has made a comeback?”

“Let’s see…Super Junior, GOT7, BTS, EXO, SHINee, and Cross Gene.”

“Yeah, you have a lot of videos to do,” Jeffry chuckled. “Is that what you’re going to be doing tomorrow?”

“Yep plus packing for California.”

“Hey, how are our costumes coming along,” Spencer asked.

“I’m almost done with them. I’ve got a few finishing touches I’ve got to do, like completing the straps and capes. I’ve also got to style the wigs and then I need you guys to try yours on.”

“What are you guys going as this year,” mom asked. “The costumes sound complicated.”

“Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert from Attack on Titan,” Jeffry said, bouncing up and down in his seat.

“And that is why you’re Armin,” Spencer said, rolling his eyes.

“And that is why you’d make a decent Levi,” I chuckled. “But you decided to be Titan boy instead.”

“I’m too tall to be Levi,” he argued back. “But you’d make a good Hanji. If you wore your glasses.”

“Lasik, remember?”

“You can still pop the lenses out.”

“Whatever,” I laughed. “I’ve already got the freaking scarf so I’m going as Mikasa.”

Soon after that Jeffry and I went into the kitchen to do dishes. As soon as we were done with those we all sat in the living room and played a few rounds of Call of Duty, most of which Jeffry won. Around eleven I headed home after hugging everyone. As soon as I got home I went to shower then headed to my office after dressing in my pajamas to work on a few unfinished design sketches. It was almost midnight when I got a FaceTime request from Taekwoon and I covered my eyes before answering.

**“Why is your face covered, Krista?”**

**“I don’t want any spoilers from the music video.”**

I heard him laugh along with the other members.

**“Krista, we’re at lunch. You’re spoiler free.”**

I carefully peeked before taking my hand completely off my face, **“Thank goodness.”**

 **“You still haven’t watched the music video,”** Hakyeon sassed.

 **“Leave her alone Hakyeon,”** Taekwoon said.

 **“I’ve been busy Hakyeonie! Besides I have to film my reaction for my subscribers,”** I said at the same time.

 **“Ignore him,”** Taekwoon said. **“So what have you been up to since I talked to you earlier?”**

**“I booked my flight to California, talked to Soojae, had dinner with my family, and I’m currently working on some unfinished sketches. What about you?”**

**“Oh, you know, the usual. We filmed part of our comeback stage, did a few interviews. Oh, and speaking of Soojae, she told me that you’re looking at apartments here.”**

**“I just asked if her building had any more openings.”**

**“Why not just stay at my place?”**

**“You know why I can’t stay at the dorm Taekie.”**

**“Not the dorm jagi. My apartment,”** he chuckled.

**“Wait…what apartment?”**

**“The one I told you about…remember? I bought it a few months back?”**

**“Was it around the peak of fashion season?”**

**“Yeah… you forgot…right?”**

**“If you told me around London’s, New York’s, Paris’s, or Milan’s fashion weeks then yeah I did. You know that’s my busiest time of the year.”**

**“Sorry,”** he chuckled. **“Speaking of fashion weeks, why weren’t you at Seoul fashion week?”**

**“I was supposed to be there, but my boss messed up the paperwork and since I was going on business I had to have the proper visa even though I’m technically a citizen of Korea. It was complicated bullshit.”**

**“Sounds like it,”** he sighed.

**“You know I almost didn’t even get to surprise you at opening night of Mata Hari.”**

**“Why?”**

**“My boss tried to get me to come back to the States because one of my designers from Hong Kong was having a fit about one of his designs not being right. Like he had written down exactly what fabric he used to make a shirt but they were using a completely different fabric and it wasn’t turning out right. Thankfully I was able to sort it out over the phone.”**

**“I’m actually glad you’re out of that company. They were kind of crooked.”**

**“Yeah, they were in ways now that I look at it. But I was pretty young and naïve when I took the job. That and I wanted to help bring Asian fashion to the States.”**

**“You know, they’re going to lose a lot of designers and business now that you’re gone.”**

**“I’m sure they’ll find a way to survive. Anyway, what’s next for you?”**

**“Well, we’re about to eat and then we’ve got more interviews to do. Oh and I think we’ve got a fansign event later today.”**

**_“Oh fun,”_** I yawned.

**“Why don’t you get some sleep jagi? You look really tired.”**

**_“I don’t want to stop talking to you, though,”_** I pouted. **_“I miss seeing your face.”_**

 **“I miss you too Krista,”** he sighed. **“But you need your sleep.”**

**_ “Alright.” _ **

**“I just realized something,”** he chuckled.

**_ “What?” _ **

**“You revert to Mandarin when you’re tired.”**

**_ “Really?” _ **

**“Yes really. Do you not realize that I’m still speaking Korean but you’re answering in Mandarin?”**

**_“No, I didn’t,”_** I yawned.

He chuckled, **“Go get in bed and I’ll talk to you when I get in tonight.”**

**_ “Alright. I love you.” _ **

**“I love you too. Sweet dreams.”**

**_“Bye Taekie,”_** I said, trying to stifle another yawn.

 **“Good night,”** he said, blowing me a kiss.

We hung up shortly after that and I shuffled into my room, plugging my phone up and crawling into bed.


	2. California...Here I Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista's trip to California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LANGUAGE KEY  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

As soon as I woke up I went to get some cereal before getting [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_450/set?id=210997971), doing my hair and makeup. I packed a couple bags for California then headed into my office to start filming reaction videos. I loaded up YouTube, downloaded the videos I needed, set up my camera, and then started on my first video.

“Hey, guys! I know, long time; no videos. I’m sorry. I’ve just been crazy busy at work but hey I got fired yesterday. So I’m going to be traveling a bit more and I’ll have more time to dedicate to this channel! I’ve missed several comebacks the last couple weeks slash months so today you guys are going to get a bunch of reaction videos. This one is going to be VIXX’s last installment of Conception. Let’s see…it’s called The Closer. Alright, let’s start this thing.”

I paused for a second so I knew where to start the music video when I edited it in and gasped when Taekwoon came on screen with bright red hair.

“Oh, my god! Leo with hair that red is going to kill me! It looks as red as it was during On and On. Y’all know he’s my bias and he completely cemented that when I met them,” I laughed. “Ugh, this is too much.”

I continued making comments until the video ended and I sat back in my chair afterward.

“Holy crap. That was amazing! Wow…Like I love that freeze-frame work. I'm sure they al loved being suspended in air,” I giggled. “Anyways, more videos to film, edit, and upload so I’ll see you guys in the next video! **Bye!** ”

I stopped the video after doing my signature pose and started on the next video, doing the same thing. By the time I had filmed, edited, and uploaded all the videos and packed my laptop up someone was knocking on my door. I walked out to answer it and saw my two brothers and my mom.

“Why are you all here?”

“We wanted to see you off,” Spencer shrugged.

“Where are your bags? I’ll take them out,” Jeffry said, stepping into my apartment.

“Shoes off before you get too far,” I said.

“I know,” he chuckled, pulling off his boots.

I shook my head at him and pulled on my booties.

“Aren’t those going to be hard to take off at the airport,” Spencer asked.

“I don’t have to take my shoes off,” I laughed. “Because I travel so much I signed up for this pre-check thingy where all I have to do is show them my passport, boarding pass, and such and I get through pretty quick. I don’t even have to take my jewelry off or pull my laptop out of my backpack.”

“That’s nice,” he replied.

“It does save a lot of time,” I said.

Jeffry came back with my suitcase and my backpack and pulled on his boots before dashing off to mom’s SUV.

“Make sure her backpack is in the front seat,” mom called, rolling her eyes at her youngest.

“And be careful with it! My MacBook is in there!”

As soon as we were all loaded we made our way to the airport. Shortly after we got on the road I was getting a FaceTime request from Taekwoon.

 **“Daegoonie,”** I grinned, answering the call.

 **“Hey jagi,”** he yawned.

**“What time did you get in last night?”**

**“You mean this morning? It was close to four.”**

**“How many hours of sleep did you get?”**

**“Almost four.”**

**“That’s not a lot jagi.”**

**“I’ve survived on less.”**

**“I know you have,”** I sighed. **“But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”**

He grinned at me and rolled onto his stomach, **“So how are you?”**

**“I’m good. Mom is driving me to the airport and the boys are in the backseat.”**

“Hi everyone,” he chuckled.

“Hi Leo,” mom said. “How are you?”

“Pretty good. Just been really busy.”

 **“Hyung! How is your comeback,”** Spencer asked from behind me.

**“Your Korean is getting really good Spencer. But it’s been going well.”**

**“That’s good oh and thank you,”** he beamed. **“I’ve been practicing a lot.”**

Jeffry stuck his tongue out at Spencer and said hi to Taekwoon.

“Hi Jeffry,” Taekwoon chuckled. “How is school going?”

“Pretty good. We’re both on the honor roll and I’m set to graduate as Valedictorian,” Spencer answered.

“That’s great.”

“Leo, I watched the new music video the other day and I really liked your hair in it! Is it still that red,” Jeffry asked.

“No, it’s faded a lot,” I pouted.

 **“So you finally watched it,”** Taekwoon teased.

**“Yeah, I filmed like seven or eight videos today so I’m officially caught up.”**

**“I’m sure your followers are happy about that.”**

**“They’ve been asking me when I’m going to do more videos like I did when I was in Korea last year.”**

**“You mean when you followed us around with that stinking camera,”** he laughed.

 **“Hey, I got permission from your manager,”** I giggled. **“And you know the other members loved it.”**

 **“Yeah especially Jaehwan,”** he grumbled.

 **“Jaehwanie just loves the camera,”** I laughed **. “And my followers loved seeing into your daily lives.”**

**“Well, you’ll be here in a few weeks. Maybe we can do something then.”**

**“Maybe.”**

**“Alright, I gotta get up. I hear the others up and around and I don’t want them tearing up the kitchen.”**

**“Have fun,”** I giggled. **“And tell them I love them and miss them.”**

**“I will jagi. I love you.”**

**“I love you too. Bye!”**

We hung up and the boys started making kissing noises.

“How old are you two?”

“I’m 16,” Jeffry said.

“And I’m 18,” Spencer snickered.

“Then act like it.”

“What’s the fun in that,” Jeffry laughed.

I rolled my eyes at them and turned the radio up as we left the highway. We quickly made it to the airport and we all got out. I pulled on my backpack and walked with mom into the terminal. I checked in my suitcase and said my goodbyes to mom and the boys then headed for security. Once I made it through I sat down near my gate and texted Tao, Tyler, and a few others telling them I was on my way to California. **_‘Jiejie, are you really on your way here?’ ‘Yes, Tao lol. My flight lands tonight at eight your time.’ ‘Yay! What are you doing tomorrow?’ ‘Nothing yet. Why?’ ‘Will you come shopping with me? I need your fashion eye.’ ‘I think that can be arranged. We can talk about it later on, ok?’ ‘Alright. Just text me when you get in.’ ‘Will do.’_** I was about to put my phone in my pocket when Tyler texted me. ‘Oh my god you better be coming to spend at least a night with me.’ ‘Of course, I am Tyler. When’s a good night for you?’ ‘Um…how about tomorrow night? And then we can spend all of Monday together.’ ‘Sounds like a plan. However, I have a tattoo appointment that day at like two.’ ‘I’ll take you there. Who’s doing your tattoo?’ ‘Who do you think? :p’ ‘Romeo?’ ‘Of course.’ ‘Lol alright, I can handle that. So when is your flight getting in?’ ‘Eight your time.’ ‘Just a few more hours then XD’ ‘Yeah, I’m sitting in the airport now.’ ‘Oh, fun lol’ ‘Just a bit. I’m about to get on Snapchat and film a little. I’ll probably post stuff on Instagram too.’ ‘The life of a YouTuber lol’ ‘Of course. Our work is never done.’ I filmed a few Snapchat and Instagram videos and posted them while I waited for my flight to be called. As soon as my row was called I got up and handed the flight attendant my boarding pass. She handed it back to me and I walked onto the plane, quickly finding my seat. About twenty minutes later we were in the air and on our way to California. After we landed I grabbed my backpack and walked off the plane, heading for baggage claim. I found my bag and headed for the exit.

“Excuse me miss, I think you’re going the wrong way.”

I turned around at the voice and came face to face with Eugene.

**“Oppa! How are you?”**

“Don’t go all Korean on me now,” he chuckled, pulling me into a hug.

“Sorry,” I giggled, hugging him back.

“It’s ok. I’ll forgive you this once. Also, you’re going to roast in that sweater.”

“It’s cold in Oklahoma.”

“Yeah but you’re in California now sweetie.”

“I’ve got clothes I can change into,” I laughed.

“Probably a good idea. Just make sure it’s decent. I’m taking you to the office.”

“Don’t tell me you’re pulling an all-nighter.”

“I’m not, but Zac and Keith are and they want to see you. Plus Ashly, Quinta, and Ned are there right now and they want to see you too.”

“Fine I’ll be out in a minute,” I said, lugging my suitcase into the bathroom with me.

[I changed into a black Ed Sheeran shirt and some skinny jeans, pulling on my Converse wedges before walking back out](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_367/set?id=179834984).

“Better?”

“Yeah. You won’t roast in that,” Eugene laughed, grabbing my arm and leading me out to his car.

He put my suitcase in his trunk after I got in and headed for the Buzzfeed office. As soon as we got in I was pulled into a hug by Ashly.

“Krista! I’ve missed you!”

“I missed you too Ashly,” I laughed, hugging her tightly.

“Don’t hog her,” Keith said, pulling me away from Ashly and lifting me up in a bear hug.

“I can’t breathe,” I gasped out.

“Oh, sorry,” he laughed, putting me down.

Quinta rolled her eyes and wrapped me in a quick hug, “How was your flight?”

“Not too bad. I’ve had worse.”

“Yeah your flight to Seoul is going to be way worse,” Eugene laughed as Zac hugged me.

“Wait, when are you going to Korea,” Ned asked, pulling me away from Zac.

“Um…not for another week or so. I’m here until the twenty-second.”

“Thank god! Ariel wants to see you too and she’d kill me if you left before she had that chance.”

“Well as of right now I’ve got plans tomorrow and Monday but I’m free Monday night through Friday night.”

“Well, we’re having a dinner party on Tuesday so you’re coming to that,” Ned laughed.

“Yes sir,” I giggled, throwing him a playful salute.

We sat around and talked for an hour or so before Ned, Quinta, and Ashly left. Eugene and I left shortly after that and headed to his apartment. As soon as we got in Pesto and Emma ran to me and I knelt down, hugging them both and giving them plenty of attention.

“I missed you guys too,” I giggled, kissing each of them on their heads.

“Ok you two, let Krista breathe,” Eugene laughed, pulling my suitcase into the apartment. “You hungry?”

“Starving.”

“I’ll order some take-out. Chinese good for you?”

“What do you think?”

“Ok, ok. What do you want?”

“Honey chicken,” I laughed, trying to keep Pesto from licking my face.

“Crab rangoon?”

“Did you really just ask me that?”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’?”

“Duh.”

He placed the order and we sat in the living room, talking and drinking while we waited. As soon as the food got there, Eugene paid and then we sat down to eat.

“So only a little over two weeks left in the States?”

“Yep. Once I get back home I’m going to be packing up. It’s kind of ironic that all this is happening around the time that my lease is up at my apartment.”

“What are you going to do with all your stuff?”

“I’m probably going to have a garage sale for my kitchen stuff, my living room furniture, and my bedroom suite. As for my clothes and such, I’m just going to store them at mom’s.”

“Where are you going to stay in Seoul?”

“Well…Taek has an apartment and…”

“YOU’RE GOING TO SHACK UP WITH AN IDOL?!?”

“Lower the pterodactyl screech, geez. But I’m not going to ‘shack up’ with him. I’m going to live in his apartment. I highly doubt he’ll be there most of the time especially since he’s kind of a freaking idol,” I chuckled, picking up another bite of chicken with my chopsticks. “He’s probably going to be staying at the dorm most of the time.”

“So…have you guys…you know,” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Had sex? Do you even know how much time we’ve spent by ourselves, in person, since we started dating?”

“No.”

“Let’s see…We started dating a week before I left Korea last year and I was only there for less than twenty-four hours earlier this year. Oh, and none of that time was spent by ourselves. So what do you think?”

“I’ll take that as a solid no,” he chuckled.

I gave him a look and he just laughed and ate his last piece of crab rangoon. Once we were done eating we cleaned up and sat back down to watch some TV.

“Cuddle,” he asked, opening his arms.

“I guess,” I giggled, laying my head on his shoulder.

I started drifting off around the third episode and Eugene gently shook me awake.

“Go on, time for bed.”

“Alright, I’m going,” I chuckled, sitting up and stretching.

He gently nudged me along the hallway until I was in the spare room.

“Now go to bed,” he said, giving me one last nudge.

 **“Aish so bossy,”** I muttered.

“I heard that.”

I stuck my tongue out at him and shut the door.

“Goodnight!”

“Goodnight,” I laughed, turning to get my pajamas on.

Just as I was laying down I got a text from Tao. **_‘Jiejie, is nine good for you?’ ‘Yeah that sounds good.’ ‘Okay, wear something nice because I’m taking you to breakfast! :p’ ‘Good thing I brought a lot of cute dresses lol’ ‘That’s always a good idea jiejie.’ ‘Hey, I’m about to pass out so I’ll talk to you tomorrow, ok?’ ‘Alright jiejie. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!’ ‘Goodnight Tao.’_** I plugged up my phone and laid down, falling asleep quickly.


	3. Shopping Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

When I got up the next morning I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. Eugene was already up and eating breakfast when I came out [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_451/set?id=210998555) and ready to go.

“Good morning. What are you up to today?”

“Tao invited me to breakfast and we’re going shopping afterward. Then Tyler is coming here to get me and I’m spending the night with him tonight and getting my tattoo done tomorrow at Romeo’s.”

“Busy schedule,” he chuckled. “So does the boyfriend know you’re coming back with another tattoo?”

“Yeah, he just doesn’t know where it’s going to be,” I giggled.

“Oh? And where is it going to be?”

“About here,” I said, placing my hand on my mid-thigh on my right side.

“So are you wearing short shorts or a skirt tomorrow,” he laughed, rinsing his dishes.

“Probably shorts. I didn’t really bring many skirts.”

It was around that time that we heard a horn honk outside. I ran over to the window to look out and saw Tao in a black SUV messing with his hair. I giggled at him before pulling my shoes on. I hugged Eugene then headed out to where Tao was parked.

 ** _“Jiejie! How are you,”_** he asked after I got in.

 ** _“I’m good Tao-shi,”_** I giggled. **_“How have you been?”_**

**_ “Pretty good. I’ve been working on a new album and we’re planning a new tour.” _ **

**_ “Fun. So, are you going to go to Korea?” _ **

**_ “Um, we haven’t really talked about it yet.” _ **

**_ “Well, hopefully you can do one in Korea because I want to see your show.” _ **

We were at a stoplight when he turned to me.

**_ “Does that mean you’re moving to Korea?” _ **

I nodded, **_“Yeah. I just recently got fired and I miss my boyfriend and my friends so I’m moving early next month.”_**

**_ “That means you only have like two weeks here.” _ **

**_“Yeah, that’s why I decided to visit California before I left,”_** I giggled as the light turned green. **_“I knew there was a lot of people here that wanted to see me.”_**

 ** _“Like me,”_** he giggled, turning into a restaurant parking lot.

**_ “Exactly.” _ **

After he parked the car we walked inside and he gave the hostess his name. She led us to a fairly secluded table and gave us our menus.

“Your English is getting really good Tao.”

“Thanks. I still have some trouble with it but I’m getting the hang of it.”

“That’s good. It means you can interact with your fans more,” I laughed.

“That’s why I’m learning,” he chuckled, looking at his menu.

We quickly figured out what we wanted and ordered, talking while we waited for our food. Once it was brought out we ate and talked a bit more, switching between English, Mandarin, and Korean.

**“Why are you making me talk in Korean noona?”**

**“Because if you don’t use it you’ll lose it. And you didn’t go through all the trouble of learning Korean to not use it.”**

**“Aish…fine…but I prefer Mandarin or English.”**

**_ “You might prefer it but you need to keep using your language skills.” _ **

**_ “How do you keep your language skills up? I mean, you know what? Eight?” _ **

**_ “Let’s see…Korean, Japanese, Thai, French, Mandarin, and English. That’s six.” _ **

**_ “Well obviously English is your first language and you’re never going to forget that one.” _ **

**_“I don’t know,”_** I laughed. **_“There have been days where all I’m speaking is Thai, Korean, Mandarin, or Japanese and I’ll honestly forget some words in English. It doesn’t happen often but if I’m in Japan, Hong Kong, Korea, Thailand, or China visiting my designers then I’ll barely remember how to speak English sometimes because all I’m speaking is the native language and I’ll barely see or hear any English.”_**

**_ “Yeah, but when was the last time that happened?” _ **

**_ “It’s been a while but that’s only because my boss has been making me stay in the States the last few months.” _ **

**_ “Really?” _ **

**_ “Yeah.” _ **

**_ “Thank god you’re out of that company. I mean what was your boss going to do about fashion season this year? Make you only cover New York fashion week? What about Paris, Milan, London, and Seoul?” _ **

**_“I didn’t even get to go to Seoul fashion week last year. I think he purposefully kept me out of Korea because he knew my boyfriend was there. I guess he didn’t want me to lose focus or something. But that kind of backfired on him because I have dual-citizenship there and I can come and go from the country whenever I want,”_** I laughed.

**_ “But you didn’t use that to go to Seoul fashion week?” _ **

**_ “My boss set up a mandatory meeting during Seoul fashion week. I was only able to go to Korea for a day and I used that to surprise Taekwoon at the opening night of Mata Hari.” _ **

**_ “That was sweet of you. I heard that play was really good.” _ **

**_“It was amazing,”_** I said, taking the last sip of my mimosa.

**_ “Ready to go shopping now?” _ **

**_“Let’s go,”_** I giggled.

We both got up after Tao paid and walked back out to his car. He drove us to Rodeo Drive and we went from store to store, looking at and trying on clothes. Around two we had hit all the shops and had bought quite a few bags worth of stuff.

**_ “Hey jiejie, do you want to come back to my place? My mom sent me some of her famous-” _ **

I didn’t even let him finish the statement before I jumped up and down, laughing out a yes.

 ** _“Good and I might have a surprise for you,”_** he laughed.

As he pulled into his driveway I saw two other cars parked there but I didn’t recognize whose they were. We got out and unloaded his purchases, walking into the foyer.

**_ “Lu-ge? Fan-ge? Where are you guys?” _ **

_Wait a second…Lu-ge? Fan-ge? Is he talking about Luhan and Yifan?_ As soon as I thought that I saw two taller males coming out from the living room. I instantly recognized them both.

 **“Omo,”** I gasped.

 **“You don’t look Korean,”** Yifan laughed.

**_ “She’s not gege. But she’s fluent in Korean plus Mandarin, Japanese, Thai, and French.” _ **

**_“Pretty impressive,”_** Luhan said.

“Thank you,” I blushed.

“So you know English too,” Yifan asked.

“Well, I’m kind of an American so I would hope so.”

“Makes sense,” he laughed.

 ** _“Let’s go sit down,”_** Tao said, leading us into the living room again.

 ** _“So what brings you guys to California,”_** I asked after Tao formally introduced us.

**_ “Well I’m here shooting a few scenes for a movie and Luhan is here to record a few songs.” _ **

**_ “Yeah, but I’m leaving tonight for China. I finished my last song today.” _ **

**_“So new music from Luhan and Yifan is going to be in a movie? I can’t wait,”_** I giggled.

 ** _“So how do you know our Tao-shi,”_** Luhan asked.

**_ “We met at Milan fashion week a few years back. We were both at a Gucci show and she recognized me. We met after the show and talked for a bit. She was the only one there that could speak Mandarin and we clicked instantly. I had to leave right after the party but we ended up on the same flight. Only she was heading for London and I was heading for Guangzhou.” _ **

**_“I think we spent that entire flight annoying everyone around us because we were speaking loudly and only in Mandarin,”_** I blushed. **_“But we’ve been close friends ever since.”_**

**_ “Yeah we talk just about every day, right jiejie?” _ **

**_ “Sounds about right.” _ **

**_“So why were you at a Gucci show,”_** Yifan asked.

**_ “I was a fashion consultant for a company that’s bringing Asian fashion to the States but I had to go to every fashion show just to make sure we weren’t missing out on any trends.” _ **

**_“Why did you say you were a fashion consultant,”_** Luhan asked.

**_ “I got fired yesterday. I’m a free agent now.” _ **

We talked a bit longer before Luhan and Yifan had to leave.

 ** _“So you want one of my mom’s sticky buns now,”_** Tao asked once we waved them off.

**_ “Of course!” _ **

He chuckled and led me into the kitchen. He heated two of them up then handed me one, digging into his own.

 ** _“God these are so good,”_** I said, swallowing my last bite.

**_ “Yeah, my mom is a great cook.” _ **

**_ “I kind of want the recipe.” _ **

**_“Good luck with that,”_** he laughed. **_“She won’t give it to anyone.”_**

**_ “Maybe if I went and saw her in person?” _ **

**_ “Doubt it. Hey, Krista, do you think you could do me a favor?” _ **

**_ “Sure. What do you need?” _ **

**_“Well you’re going to be in Korea before I will and you’ll see them before I do so do you think you can give this letter to the members,”_** he asked, handing me an envelope with EXO written on it.

**_ “Are you allowed to be doing this?” _ **

**_ “Yeah, my lawsuit is settled. I got the same requirements as Yifan gege and Luhan gege. I’m not rejoining the group but I have to pay SM a portion of my earnings until my contract is up. But I’m allowed to make contact with the other members. Luhan gege and Yifan gege are allowed to too, but I don’t know if they have yet. We all have new numbers.” _ **

**_ “Well, I have all their new numbers plus I now have Luhan and Yifan’s.” _ **

**_ “True. And I give you permission to give my number to the members if they want it.” _ **

**_ “They’re your brothers Tao-shi. I’m sure they’ll want it.” _ **

**_“Thanks, jiejie,”_** he said, wrapping me in a hug. **_“Now why don’t we get you home? I’m sure Tyler is anxious to get you to his house.”_**

**_ “How did you know I was going over there?” _ **

**_“I saw your text message earlier,”_** he giggled.

**“Yah! You sneaky little-”**

**_ “Reverting to Korean now?” _ **

**_“Shut up,”_** I laughed.

 ** _“Come on,”_** he chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

We walked back out to his car and made our way to Eugene’s apartment. He kissed my cheek before I got out and got my two bags of purchases.

**_ “Please don’t forget to give them that letter jiejie.” _ **

**_ “I won’t Tao-shi. Good luck on your new album.” _ **

**_ “Thanks. I’ll see you around.” _ **

**_ “Of course.” _ **

I waved as he drove off and headed into Eugene’s apartment, kneeling down to pet Pesto and Emma.

“You’re back early,” Eugene says, coming out of his office.

“I have to pack for Tyler’s,” I laughed.

He grabbed one of my bags and followed me into my room.

“So you’re spending tonight with Tyler and getting your tattoo done tomorrow. What about after that?”

“I think Tyler is going to drop me back off tomorrow. He’s got another book tour starting on Tuesday.”

“Ok, then I’m taking you to dinner tomorrow.”

“Oh? Where?”

“You’ll see,” he winked.

I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my backpack, putting pajamas and clothes for the next day in along with my laptop and camera. ‘I’m on my way now. You ready? ‘Of course Ty-Ty’ ‘Oh, and I have someone with me ;)’ ‘Please tell me it’s Corey’ ‘I’m not telling.’ ‘Fine, I’ll see you when you get here then.’ ‘That you will.’ I finished packing and pulled my backpack on, walking out to the living room.

“That bag does not go with that dress.”

I laughed, “Yeah, I know but I didn’t bring any other backpacks with me so this is it.”

We sat down and talked a bit until the doorbell rang. Eugene got up to answer it as I held Pesto and Emma. Tyler came in shortly afterward followed closely by Eugene and Corey.

“Corey,” I exclaimed, standing up to hug him tightly.

“Hey Krista,” Corey laughed, hugging me back.

“Ugh I’ve missed you guys,” I said.

“It’s only been like five months,” Tyler said, hugging me.

I stuck my tongue out at him, “And?”

“Hey, we need to get going. We’ve got pizza on the way,” Corey said.

“Go on and get out of here,” Eugene laughed.

I picked up my backpack only to have Corey grab it from me. I hugged Eugene before walking out to Tyler’s car. As we got on the road I got a phone call from Taekwoon.

“Sorry guys, it’s my boyfriend,” I said, answering the phone. **“Taekie! How are you?”**

“Que Korean mode,” Tyler laughed.

**“I’ve been good jagi. How about you?”**

**“Pretty good. I’m hanging out with Tyler and Corey now.”**

**“So girls’ night,”** Taekwoon laughed.

**“Pretty much. We’re going to be watching movies and eating pizza.”**

**“Sounds like fun.”**

**“What are you up to today?”**

**“We’ve got After School Club after a day full of radio shows.”**

**“That means you’ll see Jimin and Kevin.”**

**“Yeah, it should be fun.”**

**“How are you doing with the whole coming out of your shell more?”**

**“It’s easier when you’re here. I kind of hate that I was more open during Chained Up promotions. It’s hard keeping it up when you’re not here.”**

**“Just a few more weeks and I’ll be there.”**

**“Yeah, but by then we won’t be promoting anymore.”**

**“I know.”**

**“The fans are starting to wonder about my attitude change.”**

**“Like what’s causing it?”**

**“Yeah.”**

**“And what are you telling them?”**

**“The company hasn’t released a statement yet. I think they’re ready to announce our relationship, though.”**

**“Why?”**

**“Because the fans love the new me,”** he sighed.

**“That’s good though Taekie.”**

**“Maybe. I’m just tired of putting on this mask.”**

**“But it’s not a mask.”**

**“It is when you’re not here.”**

**“Am I going to have to FaceTime Soojae or someone during every one of your interviews?”**

**“Can you?”**

**“I don’t know. Maybe when I get back home. I’m too busy this week and I have to be on a normal schedule.”**

**“Well, we’ve only got a few interviews this week. We’ve got so many more next week.”**

**“Then it’s settled. I’ll have Soojae FaceTime me before all your interviews next week. Sound good?”**

**“Most definitely. Ugh, I need to get up now.”**

**“Ok, have fun today and if you get too stressed just text me, ok?”**

**“Alright. I love you.”**

**“I love you too.”**

We hung up shortly after that and I put my phone down.

“So how’s the boyfriend,” Corey asked.

“He’s a little stressed. His group is promoting the last installment of Conception and normally he’s very shy and guarded around the cameras but while I was there they were promoting Chained Up and he opened up more with me there. Now he’s having to keep it up and he’s a little tired of it. He says it’s easier to do when I’m there.”

“Well I heard you say FaceTime a few times,” Tyler said, exiting the highway.

“One of the few words either of us could understand,” Corey laughed.

“Yeah I said next week I could have my friend Soojae FaceTime me during their interviews so that I could kind of be there to help him out.”

“So seeing your face helps him be more open,” Corey asked.

“Yeah. And I think when I get there his company is going to announce our relationship or have us caught in a scandal or something.”

“What do you mean caught in a scandal,” Tyler asked.

“Well, sometimes they’ll have two people go out on a pretty public date to get their pictures taken together to get a scandal going.”

“How is dating someone a scandal,” Corey asked as Tyler pulled into his apartment parking lot.

“It is when you’re in a contract to not have any girlfriends or boyfriends,” I answered.

“How in the world do people sign those kinds of contracts,” Tyler asked.

We got out of the car and headed up to Tyler’s apartment.

“Price of being famous in Korea,” I said as Tyler unlocked his door.

“No thank you,” Corey said, walking in.

I followed him in and sat on the couch, sitting my bag on the floor next to me.

“Reasons I love being YouTube famous,” Tyler laughed, sitting between me and Corey.

“Same,” I laughed.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Tyler answered, paying for the pizza and bringing into the living room. We sat and ate while we watched movies and talked. After we were done eating I changed into some pajamas and we went to lay down in Tyler’s room.


	4. Tattoo and Videos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

I woke up to my phone ringing. I rolled over to answer it, recognizing Hakyeon’s ringtone.

**“Yeoboseyo?”**

**“Krista? Are you able to talk?”**

**“Yeah,”** I said, getting out of bed and walking to the living room. **“What’s up?”**

**“Well, Taekwoon seems a little moodier lately.”**

**“Hakyeon, he’s having to put on a part that he’s still not comfortable with. Give him some time.”**

**“I now that Krista, but he’s becoming more closed off with us.”**

**“He didn’t say anything to me about that.”**

**“When did you talk to him?”**

**“Just after he got up this morning. So what’s been going on?”**

**“Well, when we got home tonight he just went to his room without eating.”**

**“What? That’s not like him at all.”**

**“Yeah, I know. We’re all worried about him but he’s not answering his phone and Jaehwan has even knocked on his door and he’s not answering.”**

**“Let me try calling him and see if he answers.”**

**“Ok.”**

We hung up and I dialed Taekwoon’s number. It went straight to voicemail. _Great, he’s got if off completely._ I hung up and called Hakyeon back.

**“He’s got his phone off Hakyeon. I wish I could help more.”**

**“It’s ok Krista. Maybe I’ll make him his favorite meal and take him to the zoo or something.”**

**“Combining his favorite food and animals might work. Look, when we talked earlier he was telling me that it’s getting harder for him to pretend to be as open as he was with me there. I told him that next week I’d be able to FaceTime him during interviews.”**

**“I don’t know if you’d be able to do that though Krista. Most of our interviews next week are TV and we won’t be allowed to have our phones on us.”**

**“That’s why I said I’d FaceTime Soojae. I think he just needs to see my face to open back up.”**

**“That could work. I’ll talk to our managers about it.”**

**“Ok, sounds good Hakyeon,”** I yawned. **“Oh and while I have you on the phone. I’m going to be booking my flight to Korea in a few days but I’m going to tell Taekwoon that I’m not going to get there until after his birthday. When I’m actually planning on flying in on the second.”**

 **“Why** **tell me this?”**

**“Because you can keep a secret.”**

**“And you’re going to have to have someone pick you up at the airport, right,”** he chuckled.

 **“Aww Yeonie! Thanks for offering,”** I giggled.

 **“Ok, fine just text me the time and I’ll be there. Just not too soon ok? I’ll probably forget,”** he yawned.

**“Alright. I’ll send you the time like the day before I arrive. Oh, and hey, don’t be too hard on Taekwoon. You of all people should know how hard it is to put on a mask before the cameras.”**

**“Not to mention the country,”** he sighed.

**“How is your boyfriend doing anyway?”**

**“He’s good. We talked on the phone the other day. I think he’s starting to get a little pissed at me, though.”**

**“Why?”**

**“Because my schedule is so busy. It’s kind of hard to explain the idol life to a non-idol, you know.”**

**“Yeah I understand that, but when was the last time you two had any quality time together?”**

**“Um, just before we started rehearsals for this comeback.”**

**“Hakyeon…you need to make time for Seungkwan oppa too.”**

**“I know Krista. It’s just hard when I don’t get in until eleven most days and have to leave before six.”**

**“Aren’t you guys going on a bit of a break after this last installment?”**

**“Yeah. Why?”**

**“You and Seungkwan oppa need to go have a few days to yourselves. Rebuild that couple bond.”**

**“Alright, I hear you. But I really do need to get to bed.”**

**“Ok, sleep well.”**

**“Thanks, I will. Talk to you later.”**

We hung up shortly after that and I laid my head back on the couch. Tyler came in a few minutes later and sat next to me.

“What’s up?”

“Hakyeon just called me to tell me Taekwoon went to bed without eating and he never does that. I’m worried about him Ty-ty.”

“That’s understandable. You guys have been dating for what? A year almost?”

“Yeah. The other day was our three hundred day mark.”

“You guys celebrate the days?”

“Every hundred days is an anniversary of sorts. Like we’ll still celebrate one year of the fourteenth of December but we also celebrate those little milestones.”

“That’s just weird.”

“For Americans, yes,” I giggled. “But for Koreans, it’s the norm.”

“So what did you guys do for your three hundred day anniversary?”

“We skyped and had dinner together. Well I was eating breakfast and he was in the studio but we still got a little time together.”

“It’s got to suck being so far away from each other.”

“It does but we make it work.”

My phone went off with a notification from YouTube telling me that 1theK had just uploaded the episode of After School Club with VIXX.

“Ok, do you want to watch this with me,” I asked Tyler, opening the video.

“Hell yes! That Hongbin is hot,” he giggled.

“He doesn’t bat for your team sweetie,” I laughed.

“Like I’d have a shot with him anyway. He’s gorgeous.”

We both sat and watched the show with me translating for him.

“Aww Taekwoon looks so uncomfortable when he’s asked about his ideal type.”

“Well, lip rings and tattoos are kind of frowned upon in Korean culture,” I chuckled, playing with my lip ring.

“So are you his ideal type?”

“Am I dating him,” I laughed.

“Touché.”

Once the show was over we got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_452/set?id=210999341) and decided to film videos together.

“So what do you want to do for your channel,” I asked.

“How about a Q and Slay?”

“Sounds good because I was thinking of doing a Q and A on mine too.”

We each went to Twitter and tweeted out that we were going to be answering questions and to use our hashtags. Once we had enough questions accumulated we started our videos. We filmed the video for Tyler’s channel first with me asking him questions and then filmed the video for mine.

“When are you going to do a boyfriend tag with your boyfriend,” Tyler asked, reading one of the questions from my hashtag.

“That’s up to him. He’s pretty busy and very camera shy.”

“How many languages do you know and can you do a video telling us how you know them?”

“I’m fluent in five languages besides my native English and yes I can do that. I’m kind of busy today but I can have it posted tomorrow.”

Tyler asked me a few more questions before we stopped filming and edited each of our videos. After we were done uploading them we headed for Romeo’s tattoo shop. As soon as I walked in Romeo walked up to me and hugged me.

“Hey, Krista! How have you been?”

“Pretty good,” I laughed, hugging him back. “Definitely ready to get this ink.”

“Good thing you wore short shorts,” he chuckled. “Didn’t think you’d want to have to strip.”

“Reasons I wore them.”

“Wait…where are you getting this tattoo,” Tyler asked.

“Mid right thigh,” Romeo and I answered at the same time.

Romeo led me over to his workstation and I laid down so he could put the trace outline on my thigh.

“That about right,” Romeo asked, letting me look in the mirror.

“Perfect,” I grinned.

“Alright, let’s get this started. Tyler, are you filming this,” he asked as Tyler got my camera out.

“Yeah, I asked him to for my channel. My viewers got to watch me get the one on my wrist so it’s kind of a tradition now.”

“That’s fine with me,” Romeo laughed, starting on my tattoo.

We talked and laughed as Romeo worked on my tattoo. When I was able to, I stood up and looked at the ink now darkening my thigh. Romeo had designed a steampunk heart for me that had lyrics around it.

“If it’s you then my body isn’t wasted,” Tyler read. “Where did you come up with that?”

“They’re lyrics from VIXX’s song called Voodoo Doll. I translated them from Korean into English. Thanks again Romeo,” I said, hugging his neck. “I love it!”

“Let me wrap it up then I’ll let you be on your way. Just remember no water for forty-eight hours.”

“Not my first rodeo,” I chuckled, laying back on the chair.

He quickly disinfected the area and wrapped it in gauze. As soon as that was done I paid Romeo then Tyler and I headed back to his place so that I could get my things. Tyler dropped me off at Eugene’s and I walked in, trying not to step on Pesto and Emma.

“Where’s daddy,” I laughed.

“In his office working on research for a new video,” he called from the hallway.

I walked that way and dropped my bag off in my room. When I stepped into Eugene’s office he turned in his chair and looked down at my wrapped leg.

“How did it turn out?”

“It’ll look amazing once the swelling goes down and the bleeding stops. So what’s this video about?”

“Asian beauty standards throughout the dynasties.”

“Men or women,” I asked, standing next to him.

“Both. Just the women’s is going up first then the men’s.”

“Sounds fun. Do you need period clothing?”

“Would you be able to supply it?”

“Possibly. I’d have to contact my designers and see what they could come up with. What countries are you focusing on?”

“Korea, China, Thailand, and Japan.”

“So all the countries I have designers in,” I chuckled.

“Krista if you could do that for me I would love you forever.”

“Like I said, I’d have to call my designers and see what they could come up with. So every dynasty?”

“Yeah starting around the 1400’s up to current.”

“Ok just give me a list of what dynasties and what countries and I’ll contact my designers to see what I can work out. When would you need them?”

“Not until next month. I’ve already got my video done for this month.”

“That gives me plenty of time,” I laughed.

“So you hungry?”

“Aren’t I always?”

“Good point,” he chuckled. “Ready to go to dinner?”

“Only if you tell me where we’re going.”

“I told you it was a surprise,” he said, getting up to stretch.

“Well let me change because I want to hide the bandage.”

“Fine,” he laughed, walking back to the living room.

I walked into my room and [changed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_456/set?id=211010677) clothes, fixing my makeup.

“Ok punk rock princess, let’s go,” he laughed, grabbing his keys.

“This isn’t even close to punk rock princess,” I giggled. “Punk rock princess is tomorrow’s outfit.”

We walked outside and got in his car.

“Tomorrow during the day or tomorrow night for Ariel and Ned’s dinner party?”

“During the day. My viewers want me to film a language video so when we get back I’ve got to write out a bit of a script so I can easily add the translations.”

“Don’t you caption every video in every language you know?”

“Yeah, it’s part of the reason it takes me forever to upload a video.”

“You got like what, eight or nine videos out the other day plus that one video with Tyler out yesterday.”

“Are you stalking my channel,” I laughed as he merged onto the highway.

“Just keeping an eye on the competition,” he winked.

“You’ve had me in some of your videos!”

“Yeah I know,” he chuckled. “I’m just messing with you.”

When he exited the highway I knew exactly where we were going.

“You’re taking me to Koreatown, aren’t you?”

“Guilty,” he chuckled. “This new restaurant opened up down here and the owners just moved here from Busan.”

“Oh, awesome!”

“I thought you’d be happy about that.”

We drove down the street and one second we were in L.A. and the next it was like I was back in Seoul.

“God I know it’s not actually Korea but it feels so much like it.”

“Yeah I know,” he said, pulling into a parking lot.

We walked inside and were greeted by a pretty girl around my age.

“Hello! How may I help you?”

“Table for two please,” Eugene said.

“Right this way,” she said, picking up two menus and leading us to our table.

We sat down and took the menus, looking them over. Our server came over soon after to ask what we wanted to drink.

“Soju,” Eugene and I said at the same time.

“Alright, I’ll bring a bottle right out,” he chuckled.

“Eugene! They have tteokbokki! I haven’t had any decent tteokbokki in forever!”

He laughed at my reaction, “Then get some.”

“But I also want to try their kimchi jjigae.”

“How about if we get some tteokbokki as a side?”

“Perfect,” I beamed.

When our server came back with our bottle of soju we gave him our order.

“Our kimchi jjigae is very spicy. So is our tteokbokki,” he warned, looking at me.

I just laughed, “Don’t worry, I can handle it.”

 **“I doubt it,”** he muttered, writing down the order.

 **“Trust me, I can,”** I said, looking him straight in the eye.

His eyes went wide, **“Oh my god! Please forgive me.”**

He bowed a full ninety degrees and apologized profusely.

 **“It’s ok. I’m not offended,”** I chuckled. **“Only amused.”**

He apologized a few more times before walking back to the kitchen with his head hung low. There were a few shouts and banging heard before an older lady came out, wiping her hands on her apron. She headed straight for our table and bowed.

**“Please forgive my son of his disrespect miss.”**

**“As I told him, it’s ok. I wasn’t offended.”**

**“But still as a token please allow us to cover your meal.”**

**“That really isn’t necessary ma’am,”** Eugene said.

**“I insist.”**

**“Thank you very much,”** I said, bowing respectfully.

She bowed once again before heading back to the kitchen.

“Let me guess, you’re going to leave a tip that will cover the cost of our meal, aren’t you,” Eugene asked, taking a shot of soju.

“How did you know,” I laughed.

“I just know you.”

We laughed and talked while we waited for our meal to come out and when it did, we dug in.

“Oh my gosh! I seriously feel like I’m back in Seoul right now,” I said, taking another bite of tteokbokki.

Eugene nodded as he ate some kimchi, “This is as good as my mom makes.”

Once we were done I put thirty dollars on the table and we left, heading back to Eugene’s apartment. As soon as we got in I headed for my room to write my script for the video the next day. After I was done I got into my pajamas and slipped into bed. Just as I was starting to doze off I got a FaceTime request. I looked at the screen and grinned, seeing a picture of Taekwoon and me.

**“Hey, jagi! How are you?”**

**“I’ve been better,”** he sighed, laying back in his bed.

I checked the time, noticing it had to be around three in the afternoon for him.

**“Taek…why are you home so early? I thought you guys had a full schedule today.”**

**“We had a really big gap in time before we have to be at the concert venue so we decided to come back to the dorm and get some rest. I think the others went to get lunch first.”**

**“Please tell me you’re eating.”**

**“Yes I am,”** he chuckled. **“I just came home and made myself some ramyun.”**

 **“Alright,”** I said, settling back into my pillows.

 **“I really miss you, Krista,”** he sighed.

**“I really miss you too Daegoonie.”**

**“How much longer?”**

**“I’m going to start looking at flights as soon as I get back to Oklahoma.”**

**“Just please get here as soon as you can.”**

**“I’m working on it jagi,”** I chuckled, looking at his sad face. **“Hey, Daegoonie?”**

**“Yes?”**

**“I love you.”**

**“I love you more,”** he said, eyes staring into mine.

**“I love you to the moon and back.”**

**“I love you infinity,”** he grinned.

 **“I love you infinity times infinity,”** I giggled.

**“I love you with every fiber of my being.”**

**“I love you with my entire mind, body, and soul.”**

**“And I always will,”** we finished together.

**“God what I wouldn’t give to have you back in my arms again.”**

**“I know,”** I sighed. **“I feel the same way.”**

 **“To be back in my arms or to have me in yours,”** he teased.

 **“Either. I just miss you,”** I yawned.

**“What time is it?”**

**“A little after midnight.”**

**“You need to get some sleep jagiya.”**

**“Like you’re one to talk, mister idol,”** I giggled.

**“Then take it from someone who knows.”**

**“I know. I’m just messing with you.”**

**“Now get some sleep. I’ll talk to you later.”**

**“Alright. I love you.”**

**“I love you too. Sweet dreams.”**

**“Goodnight,”** I said.

We hung up right afterward and I plugged my phone up, turning over and falling asleep.


	5. Dinner Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

When I woke up the next morning I rolled out of bed and went into the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast. Eugene had already left for work so I cleaned up both of our dishes when I was done eating. I went into Eugene’s room and stole a pair of his shorts before going into my room and putting a tank top on. I took the dogs for a long walk and when we got back I washed my hair, sponge-bathing the rest of my body since I still couldn’t take a full shower. Once I felt refreshed I got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_422/set?id=196339161), doing my hair and makeup. When I was ready I set up my camera in the living room and started my video.

“Hey, guys so yesterday I got a request to do a video with all the languages I know and how I learned them. I’m going to go in the order that I learned them and I’ll have the translations not only in the description box but also as usual in closed captioning. I’m going to put all the necessary stuff at the very top of the description box so that those of you who don’t want to read all those translations can still get to what you need,” I chuckled. “So without further ado, let’s get this started. Obviously, my first language is going to be English because that is what I was raised speaking. Not much else needs to be known about that,” I giggled, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. **_“Mandarin is the language I learned next. It’s kind of a funny story with this one. I was in middle school and we had an exchange student come in from Changsha and she spoke very little English. I helped her learn English and in turn, she taught me Mandarin. I actually still keep in contact with her and she’s now married! I’m hoping to go see her soon especially since she just had her baby,”_** I paused, taking a breath. **“Now French was learned throughout high school and I don’t really use it much because I’m hardly ever in France,”** I grinned. **“So Korean I started learning in 2012 because I heard this song on the radio and it sounded similar to the Mandarin I already knew but I didn’t recognize any of the words. I looked it up and it was…drumroll, please…Gangnam Style by PSY,”** I laughed. **“I quickly became infatuated with the culture and music and the language. And then I got to actually go to Korea and I fell in love completely,”** I chuckled. **_“Time for Japanese. So I learned Japanese because I hated watching anime dubbed in English and I was tired of reading the subtitles all the time,”_** I giggled. **_“So in college, I took Japanese classes and the rest is history,”_** I shrugged. _“As for Thai, this one was a little more difficult for me. I had already started working at Kawaii Klothing and I wanted to get more designers to help bring Asian fashion to the States so I thought ‘Why not Thailand?’ I started learning Thai in my free time from work and mastered it in like a year, I think,”_ I laughed. “And that’s it. Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever talked that much in a video. Oh! I’m also going to be uploading the video that I had taken of me getting my new tattoo,” I beamed. “I freaking  love it and if any of you are ever in California and want a tattoo, go see Romeo Lacoste. He is seriously the best. He designed this really awesome steampunk heart for me that is kind of inspired by the heart VIXX used during the Error era. Except it’s an actual heart shape, not one that you put on valentine’s cards,” I giggled. “And it has some lyrics from Voodoo Doll just translated into English. I can’t wait to show it off to you guys, but it’s still pretty swollen and a bit bloody. Maybe I can show it to you next week, fingers crossed. Also, before I forget, thumbs up this video if you liked it. If you’re not already a part of the fam hit subscribe. I try to put out new videos every week, but I kind of got busy. Don’t have to worry about that anymore, though. Alright all my beauties, I love you” I giggled. **“Bye!”**

I did my signature aegyo pose and turned the camera off. I went back to my room and pulled my laptop out, starting the translating process. Once I had all the translations done I uploaded the video to YouTube then got started on editing the tattoo video. As soon as that was done and uploaded I laid back on my bed and took a deep breath. As I was about to order some lunch I got a call from Eugene.

“Hey, Eugene. What’s up?”

“Just wanted to tell you that Ned and Ariel’s dinner party is going to be held at seven and I’ll be home around five-thirty.”

“Ok, that gives me plenty of time to get ready,” I laughed.

“So what have you been up to today?”

“Not much. I ate breakfast, did the dishes, took the dogs for a walk, filmed, edited, and uploaded the language video, then edited and uploaded the tattoo video. I was getting ready to order some lunch when you called.”

“Oh, so what’s for lunch?”

“Thai,” I giggled. “For some reason, I’ve been craving it.”

“Thai is good,” Eugene chuckled. “Alright, I got to get back to work. We’re actually getting naked for the internet again today.”

“Oh, too bad I’m not there,” I teased.

“You’ve got a boyfriend, you don’t need to be looking at naked men.”

“Like that’s ever stopped me.”

“Naughty,” he laughed.

“Maybe just a bit.”

He laughed, “Alright, I’ve really got to go now. Katie is going a bit mental over here.”

“I feel for her,” I chuckled. “Bye!”

“Bye,” he said, hanging up afterward.

I called in my food order then played with Pesto and Emma while I waited. As soon as my food arrived I went into the kitchen to eat. After I was done eating, I went back to my room to see that Taekwoon was FaceTiming me.

 **“Hey Daegoonie,”** I said, laying on my stomach.

 **“Krista, baby, I need some help,”** he panted.

**“What’s wrong Taek?”**

**“I just woke up from an amazing dream staring you and I have a little problem,”** he said, panning the camera down to his erection leaking pre-cum.

My mouth started watering at the sight of it and my pussy clenched without warning.

 **“Oh god,”** I moaned, thoughts going straight to what it would feel like to have him filling me up.

He panned the camera back up to his face and looked at me, **“Krista, what are you wearing?”**

I sat up on my knees and panned the camera down to show my outfit, including the thigh high socks and collar.

**“Fuck you look so hot right now kitten.”**

I moaned at that pet name and laid back on my bed.

**“Oh, so you like being called kitten?”**

**“Yes,”** I breathed, trailing my hand down to my underwear.

**“Let me watch you pleasure yourself kitten.”**

I nodded and propped the camera to where he could watch as I thrust two fingers into my pussy, stroking my clit with my thumb.

 **“Fuck that’s hot,”** he moaned.

I could hear him pleasuring himself while he watched me and that got me hornier.

 **“Oh fuck T-Taekwoon I’m g-gonna cum,”** I gasped, pumping my fingers harder.

 **“Go on kitten, come for master,”** he groaned.

Just hearing him calling himself master pushed me over the edge and I came all over my fingers. I picked my phone up and sucked the fingers I was using, watching him cum all over his chest at the sight. We were both breathing heavily as we came down from our orgasms.

 **“Shit, that was hot,”** he panted.

 **“I agree…master,”** I said coyly.

 **“Don’t make me hard again jagi,”** he growled

**“Or what?”**

**“I’ll have to punish you.”**

**“But you’re all the way in Korea.”**

**“I can still punish you from here if you push my buttons,”** he said, giving me the look  usually reserved for the members when they were being annoying

 **“Sorry,”** I pouted, giving him my best aegyo pout.

 **“How could I stay mad at a face like that,”** he chuckled.

 **“Not easily,”** I grinned.

 **“You’re right,”** he sighed. **“Now I’ve got to get up and clean this mess.”**

**“I would help you if I was there.”**

**“Oh just wait until you get here,”** he chuckled.

**“I don’t know if I can.”**

**“You’re on birth control, right?”**

**“Yes, but I’d still prefer if we used condoms as well. You’re an idol and we don’t really need that scandal just yet, you know.”**

**“Yeah I know,”** he sighed. **“I just want to feel all of you baby.”**

**“And I want to feel all of you, but not until your schedule isn’t as crazy.”**

**“You know our schedules are going to be a lot calmer after my enlistment.”**

**“I don’t really want to think about that right now Taekwoon,”** I sighed.

**“It’s a fact of life jagi.”**

**“I know.”**

**“Ok, I have to go get cleaned up. We’ve got a few fan meets today.”**

**“Alright, have fun and if you get stressed just look at this,”** I said, holding up my left pointer finger to show him the [ring that matched his](https://www.polyvore.com/show_chapter_archive_our_own/thing?context_id=196339161&context_type=collection&id=192345951).

 **“I’m really glad I sent that to you,”** he chuckled. **“It looks great on your finger.”**

**“I’m still trying to figure out how you knew my ring size.”**

**“Soojae.”**

**“Should have known,”** I chuckled. **“But seriously, it’s a token to show how much we love each other. And to remind you that half my heart is always with you even though I might be an ocean away.”**

 **“God, I love you,”** he breathed.

**“I love you too. Now go get cleaned up.”**

**“Alright. Talk later?”**

**“Most definitely.”**

**“Bye,”** he said, blowing me a kiss.

I blew him one, saying goodbye before hanging up the call. I sighed, laying back on the pillows. I plugged my phone up before going into the bathroom to clean up some. By the time I was done it was almost two. _What in the world am I going to do for three and a half hours?_ I decided to catch up on some Korean dramas until Eugene came home.

“Scarlet Heart Ryeo? Isn’t that one a little old?”

“It came out a month ago,” I answered, sticking my tongue out at him.

“Ok,” he chuckled. “I’m going to get in the shower.”

“Alright. I’m going to finish this episode then get dressed.”

“Sounds good to me,” he said, walking back to his room.

Once the episode finished I went to my room and [got ready](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_455/set?id=211009040), pinning my hair up and putting lipstick on. As soon as I was done I put my phone and I.D. in my clutch before grabbing my shoes. I was sitting down on the couch to put my shoes on when Eugene walked in dressed in a nice heather gray suit with a black tie.

“Looking pretty dapper there Mr. Yang,” I winked.

“You look pretty great yourself Miss Scott. Shall we,” he asked, holding out his arm.

I finished buckling my shoes and stood up, slipping my hand into the crook of his arm, “We shall.”

We both giggled at that and headed out to his car. He opened my door for me before getting in himself and headed for Ned and Ariel’s. Once we got there I was ambushed by Becky, Keith’s fiancée.

“Krista! Oh, my god! I can’t believe you’re here,” she exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

“Hey Becky,” I chuckled. “It’s great to see you.”

“Now, don’t be hogging my girl,” I heard Ariel laugh from behind me.

“Ariel,” I exclaimed, turning around to hug her.

“Hey,” she laughed. “How are you?”

“I’m great. How about you?”

“Pretty good,” she said. “Just so you know those four goofs over there haven’t really stopped talking about you since VidCon.”

“Really? That was months ago.”

“She’s right, though,” Quinta said, coming up next to me.

“I’m not that special so I don’t know why.”

“Dude you can beat Eugene is a kpop dance off,” Ashly chuckled.

I just shrugged and took the glass of wine Eugene handed me.

“So what are you ladies over here gabbing about,” he asked.

“Just how you four haven’t shut up about Krista since VidCon,” Quinta laughed.

“Come on! That was a secret,” Zac said, standing behind Ashly.

“Not anymore,” Ariel giggled.

We all stood around and talked while we waited for dinner to finish. I noticed that Ariel wasn’t drinking so when she went to check on dinner I followed her into the kitchen.

“So, does Ned know yet,” I asked.

“Know what?”

“That you’re pregnant,” I said, helping her pull dinner out of the oven.

“What? How could you tell?”

“You’re not drinking and you look a little green around the gills,” I chuckled.

“I should have known you’d figure it out,” she laughed. “But yes Ned knows. We just haven’t told everyone yet.”

“How far along are you?”

“Only six weeks.”

“Now I understand why you’re waiting, but I’m so happy for you,” I squealed.

“Thank you. Ned’s pretty excited about it too.”

“I’m sure and you have my word I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it. Now let’s say we call them in here to eat,” she chuckled.

“Sounds good to me.”

Ariel called everyone in and we all served ourselves, going out to the dining room to eat. It was a few minutes in before the subject of me moving to Korea was brought up.

“So Krista, Keith tells me you’re moving to South Korea,” Becky said. “Why?”

“Long story,” I giggled.

“We all want to hear it,” Ashly said.

“Ok fine. So last year I went there on business but I also pulled all my vacation days together so that I could spend more time there. Well while I was there I finally met my best friend Soojae whom I’ve been pen pals with since 2012. She wanted to learn English and I wanted to learn Korean so we were put together through an organization. Anyway, I stayed with her and her family while I was there and I honestly fell in love with the country so much that I decided to get dual-citizenship.”

“Sure that didn’t have anything to do with Taekwoon,” Eugene teased.

“Shush Eugene,” I laughed.

“I knew it!”

“Shut up dude,” Quinta said, rolling her eyes. “Go on Krista.”

“Thank you,” I chuckled. “So anyway Soojae and her family helped me study for the test and I passed with flying colors. But as Eugene mentioned, I did fall in love with someone while I was over there and his name is Taekwoon. He’s one of the main vocalists for VIXX and you guys might know him better as Leo.”

“Wait…isn’t he the really cold and distant one,” Keith asked.

“Ten points for Hufflepuff,” I laughed. “Yes he is, but that’s not who he is entirely. He’s just very camera shy and that’s his coping mechanism. He’s actually really sweet and loving, just don’t piss him off.”

“Lee Jaehwan,” Eugene coughed.

“They all annoy him, Eugene. Even Ravi sometimes,” I said.

“What,” Eugene gasped, feigning shock. “Not Ravi.”

“Yep even Ravi,” I chuckled.

“So are you two dating,” Ariel asked. “You and Leo?”

“Yeah we’ve been together for almost a year.”

“But you’ve been here in the States, right,” Zac asked.

“Plus a few other places, but we talk just about every day and I was in Korea for a little over a month and we hung out just about every day I was there. The only times we didn’t was when I had to go meet a potential client and I got most of those interviews done within my first week.”

“So is this a pretty serious relationship,” Quinta asked.

“Definitely,” I said. “Technically we’ve already talked marriage.”

“Wait…what?!? This is the first I’m hearing about this,” Eugene said.

“Like I said, we’ve only talked about it. Besides, I’m not marrying him until his father approves of me.”

“Why do you need that,” Becky asked.

“In Korean culture usually the youngest, or like in Taekwoon’s case the only, male has to marry a Korean girl. And usually, it’s someone that the parents choose. Most people have gotten pretty lax about it lately, but Taekwoon’s father is a career military man and he’s not going to budge from that one. His mom loves me and so do all his sisters, but it’s his father’s opinion of me that counts the most. The second to last day I was there last year I got to meet his family and his father just about disowned him right then and there just for bringing me into his home. He actually gave Taekwoon an ultimatum.”

“What was that ultimatum,” Ned asked.

“Either he stops dating me or he’s disowned. And if he was disowned then he couldn’t go see his family and I know that would break his heart because he loves his nephew to bits.”

“But you guys are still dating, right,” Ashly asked.

“Yeah, we’ve been going behind his father’s back and it’s honestly been killing me. I just feel so guilty but I love Taekwoon more than anything. His mom and sisters know we’re still dating because they text and call me occasionally. His mom was actually one of the first people I called when I got fired.”

“I was the very first,” Eugene chuckled.

“Show off,” Zac mumbled.

“The only reason you were the first was because it was like one in the morning in Korea.”

“Then why’d you call his mom so early,” Becky asked.

“I didn’t. I waited until after I talked to Taekwoon.”

“So me, Taekwoon, Taekwoon’s mom?”

“No Eugene. You, my mom, Taekwoon, Taekwoon’s mom.”

“Ah, of course, your mom, but you worked with your mom. She probably knew right after it happened,” Eugene said.

“Actually she didn’t. Neither did Patricia, one of the ladies she works with. And Patricia handles all the airline tickets and the invoicing for them. She even said that she had a round-trip ticket to Korea land on her desk earlier that day.”

“Wait…what,” Ashly asked.

“Yeah even though Mr. Walters told me they didn’t have the funds to send me over there anymore she still got an invoice for a round-trip ticket.”

“That’s bullshit,” Quinta said.

“I tend to agree, but it’s out of my hands now. I emailed all my designers to tell them what happened and they all agreed that they wouldn’t design for Kawaii Klothing unless I was there. I was actually the only one there that spoke any Asian languages.”

“Yet the entire purpose of that company was to bring Asian fashion to the U.S.,” Eugene stated.

I shrugged, finishing off my drink, “I’m better off without that company holding me back. Now that I have the time I can start designing my own clothes again.”

“And with you going to Korea you’ll be able to stay on top of Asian trends,” Eugene said.

“One of the reasons I’m moving there,” I chuckled.

When we were all finished with dinner the guys went into the kitchen to do the dishes and clean while us ladies sat in the living room and talked. As soon as they were done they joined us in the living room and we talked a bit more before we all decided to head home. I hugged Ariel and Ned, thanking them for dinner, before Eugene and I left. Eugene drove us home and I slipped into bed after getting into my pajamas.


	6. Luncheon with Fashion Designer Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

The next day I woke up a bit later than usual and ate breakfast. I booked my flight to Korea before going into the living room to watch a few more dramas. I got a text from one of my designer friends asking me if I wanted to meet up for lunch around noon. ‘That sounds great Jake! Just text me the address and I’ll be there in an hour.’ ‘Perfect! I can’t wait for you to see who’s here!’ ‘I swear to god Jake if this is a prank I will kill you.’ ‘It’s not sweetie. I promise.’ ‘Cross you heart?’ ‘And hope to die.’ ‘Alright, I’ll see you in an hour.’ I dashed to my room and got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_454/set?id=211005452), braiding my hair and doing my makeup. When I got to the country club Jake was holding the luncheon at my jaw nearly dropped. At one of the tables was Vera Wang alongside Anna Wintour and several other really big names in fashion. I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arm around my waist. A phone was brought up and I saw Jake smile as he took a selfie.

“Oh, that is a keeper! Your face is priceless,” he chuckled.

“You could have told me the freaking goddess of fashion was going to be here! I would have dressed nicer!”

“Did you bring any of your designer dresses with you?”

“Um…no but I wasn’t really expecting to dine with Anna freaking Wintour!”

“You’re still a size 6 right?”

“I think so, why?”

“Come with me darling.”

I followed him to another room and he went through the clothes until he found me [a skirt, a corset-like top, shoes, a bracelet, earrings, and a clutch.](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_457/set?id=211011389)

“Change into that and I’ll do your hair and makeup when you get done,” he said, walking out.

I changed into the skirt he gave me and put the top on but couldn’t reach the zipper in the back.

“Jake! I need help,” I called.

He came in and zipped the top without a word.

“Thank you,” I said, putting all my things in a garment bag and hanging it up near the door.

“Alright, you’re good. Let’s go do your hair and makeup now,” he said, giddy as a school girl.

He led me to another room and sat me down in one of the chairs. He pulled my hair out of its braid and twisted it into a low chignon before giving me a smoky eye and a bold, glossy red lip.

“And you are ready to have lunch with Ms. Wintour!”

“She’s going to be able to tell that these Jimmy Choo’s are at least two seasons old,” I said, lifting up my right foot.

“Technically everything you’re wearing is two seasons old,” he said. “But you pull it off.”

“Are you telling me that I’m two seasons old,” I growled.

“God no sweetie. I’m saying that you can pull off looks from two seasons ago and make them look new. I’m giving you a compliment.”

“If Anna Wintour laughs at me because of this outfit you’re getting sent to an early grave,” I said, standing up.

“She would have definitely laughed at you with what you came in so,” he said, sticking his tongue out at me.

“That dress was cute, though,” I pouted.

“That dress wasn’t designer.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Come on,” he chuckled, pulling me back towards the dining room.

When we walked in Vera looked up and saw me.

“Krista? Is that you,” she asked, coming over to hug me.

“Yeah,” I chuckled. “How have you been?”

“Busy,” she sighed, letting me go. “Wedding dresses don’t design themselves, you know.”

“Nor do rings or suits,” I giggled.

“Come on, I want to introduce you to Anna.”

I straightened up my posture and walked with Vera over to where Anna Wintour was seated. Vera introduced us and Anna gave me the once-over.

“What was the last show you went to dear,” she asked.

“Milan last year,” I answered.

“Yet your clothing and accessories are from two seasons ago,” she said, turning back around.

“That’s partially my fault,” Jake said, standing next to her. “I didn’t know Krista was going to be in Los Angeles so I didn’t tell her about this luncheon. Up until recently, she was a very busy girl.”

“Doing what,” Anna asked.

“I was a fashion consultant at a company that was bringing Asian fashion to the States,” I replied, nervously fidgeting with my lip ring.

“And are you still doing that?”

“No ma’am. I was fired.”

“Why,” Vera asked. “You were their only representative for several countries.”

“And the ones they needed at that,” Jake huffed.

“You intrigue me. Sit down,” Anna said, gesturing to the seat next to her.

Jake beamed at me while I took the seat and faced Anna.

“So are you going to answer Vera’s question?”

“Oh, sorry. My boss said that they couldn’t afford to send anyone over to Asia right now and I was the highest paid consultant in the company so they let me go.”

“Why were you the highest paid,” Anna questioned.

“Because I’m fluent in five languages besides my native English.”

“Pretty impressive. What languages?”

“Korean, Japanese, Mandarin, Thai, and French.”

 **“You speak French,”** she asked.

 **“Yes, ma’am. I took classes in high school and it just stuck,”** I chuckled.

“ **French is a good language to know in this industry.** So, where did you go to school?”

“I actually went to Tim Gunn’s school in New York. I was one of his star pupils.”

“Wait, you’re the Krista Scott Tim is always talking about? The one that wasted her talent?”

“Does he really say that about me,” I asked, dread creeping into my chest.

“Not in those exact words but he has said a few times that you could have been at the top of the industry if you hadn’t taken that job at…oh what was it called…”

“Kawaii Klothing,” I supplied.

“Such a ridiculous name,” Anna said, shaking her head.

“I tend to agree, but I liked what the company was trying to do at the time. I still like the idea but they’re definitely not getting it done.”

“So then, my dear, what are your plans?”

“For what?”

“Next week.”

“I’m going back to Oklahoma to spend some time with my family before I move to Korea.”

“And when are you planning to move there?”

“The first of November.”

“Pity,” she sighed. “I was going to invite you to some shows as my personal guest.”

I was floored. Jake was sitting next to me and he was just as floored. Vera was chuckling quietly at us while Anna just took a sip of her water. I looked between Anna and Vera, trying to process the full conversation.

“Which shows,” I asked.

“The whole of Paris fashion week for starters. And then probably a few in Milan. I might be going to a few in London and of course New York.”

“While I am honored to even be offered I must decline,” I said, heart dropping to my stomach in fear of what she would say.

“Very well,” she said, finishing her water and getting up. “Jacob, I will see you tomorrow. Vera, it’s always a pleasure darling.”

And she walked out without another glance my way. My heart was now in my throat and I was fighting back tears. Jake scooted closer to me and rubbed a soothing hand over my back.

“It’s ok Krista. I know if you didn’t have your heart set on Seoul you would have jumped at that offer.”

“I was seriously considering taking her up on it Jake,” I sniffled. “I feel like a horrible person for just thinking it. I would have put my career ahead of my boyfriend.”

“At least you know what you want,” Vera said, coming over to comfort me. “Some of these designers don’t care who they hurt on their way to the top.”

“I know and I vowed when I started I would never do that and I almost did it. It would have broken Taekwoon’s heart if I called to tell him that news.”

“Well you don’t have to and your BGF gets to go in your place,” Jake giggled, trying to get me in a better mood.

“BGF? What the hell is that,” I chuckled, patting my eyes dry.

“Best Gay Friend, duh,” he replied.

“That is the best thing ever,” I laughed. “I’m saving your contact as that from now on.”

“Glad I could make you laugh. I hate seeing you upset.”

“Thanks, Jake. I really appreciate it. Also, I’m glad you get to go in my place. Maybe you can get in good with Zac Posen.”

“Oh lord if only,” he sighed dreamily.

“He’s in a long-term partnership,” Vera said.

“I know but a guy can dream,” Jake laughed.

Vera rolled her eyes, “Alright, I’ve got to get going but it was great seeing you again Krista. Don’t be a stranger, ok?”

“I won’t,” I grinned as she bent down to kiss the top of my head.

“Bye Jake,” Vera said as she walked out.

Jake waved at her and we just sat and talked as everyone else filtered out, not paying us any mind. I left shortly afterward with my bag of clothes over my arm, Jake letting me keep the outfit he threw together for me. As soon as I got back to Eugene’s he looked up from his laptop and his eyes went wide.

“What the hell is that,” he asked, looking me over.

“Just an outfit that Jake, one of my designer friends, put together for me for lunch.”

“And where was this lunch? Milan fashion week?”

“No, but it might as well have been. Anna Wintour was there,” I sighed, easing out of the heels.

“What?!? Why aren’t you more excited about that fact?”

“Maybe because she invited me to go to several shows in New York, London, Milan, and Paris fashion weeks and I had to decline.”

“Why?!?”

“Because those coincide with my move to Korea and Halloween. I would’ve had to break several promises to not only my brothers but also Taekwoon. I’m not about to do that to any of them.”

“Ok, now I see why you’re so bummed out. I’ll go get the ice cream and spoons, you go get into something comfortable, and we’ll find something on Netflix, deal?”

“Sounds amazing, but I might need your help getting this top off. I can’t reach the zipper.”

“Alright, come here,” he said, standing up.

I stood up and turned my back to him, holding the top tightly to my chest. As soon as I felt the zipper let loose I walked into my room, calling out a thank you to Eugene. I pulled on a [pair of leggings with one of the few sweaters I had of Taekwoon’s](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_458/set?id=211012029), wishing it still smelled like him. I went into the bathroom and removed my makeup, walking back into the living room once I was done. Eugene was already sitting on the couch with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. He had even changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and grabbed some blankets.

“You are one of the bestest friends a girl could ask for,” I said, sitting next to him and curling up in one of the blankets.

“Grammar,” he chuckled, handing me the ice cream.

I looked at what kind it was and swooned.

“Talenti’s gelato and its salted caramel? God, I love you,” I sighed, eating a spoonful.

“Plus I’ve got The Nightmare Before Christmas loaded up on Netflix,” he said, taking a bite of the gelato.

“You know me so well,” I giggled, snuggling up to him.

“What are best friends for,” he asked, starting up the movie.

After we were done with that movie we called for pizza and started up another movie.

“Hey, I’ve got tomorrow off so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with me to take Pesto and Emma to the groomers and then go to the mall while we waited for them to get done.”

“That sounds like it could be fun,” I chuckled, eating a slice of pizza.

“Then it’s set,” he grinned, laughing at me trying to detach the string of cheese from my piece of pizza.

“You know it's good pizza when the cheese is that stringy,” I giggled.

We watched a few more movies before we both started falling asleep.


	7. Day with Eugene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

I woke up wrapped up in Eugene’s arms. I gently eased out of his grasp and headed for the bathroom. I took the bandage off my tattoo and saw it was mostly healed. I took a shower and once I was done I went to my room to get dressed. When I walked back into the living room, Eugene was sitting up and stretching.

“Good morning,” I said.

“Morning,” he yawned. “You’re already ready?”

“Yeah, I finally got to take a full shower since the tattoo is partially healed now.”

“I’m sure you enjoyed that,” he chuckled.

“Most definitely,” I laughed, folding up the blankets.

“Well since you’re ready, I’m going to get in the shower and get ready myself.”

I nodded and continued picking up the living room. When Eugene came back out we harnessed Pesto and Emma and took them outside, letting them run around a bit before we got in the car. I held them both as we drove to the groomers so that Eugene could drive in peace for once. When we got to the groomers the lady at the front greeted us.

“So we finally get to meet Pesto and Emma’s mommy,” she beamed, kneeling down to pet the dogs.

“Um, I’m not…”

“She’s not my girlfriend Lisa,” Eugene chuckled nervously. “Just a really good friend.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. My bad.”

“No harm no foul,” I giggled.

“We’re just dropping these two off for their appointment,” Eugene said, gesturing to Emma and Pesto.

“Not a problem,” Lisa said, taking the leashes from us. “They should be ready in an hour or so.”

“Alright, we’ll be back in an hour then. Bye babies,” Eugene said, kneeling down to kiss Pesto and Emma.

We left shortly afterward and headed to the mall. We went into a few shops before I saw a place that did piercings. I went in there and got a second hole in my left ear.

“Did you want one in your right ear to make it even,” the piercer asked.

“Nope. I’ve only got one hole in my right,” I giggled. “My left is my decorative side.”

The guy just nodded and pierced the ear, quickly putting the diamond in. I hopped off the table and paid.

“I think that was the easiest piercing ever,” I laughed.

“I just can’t believe you got another hole,” Eugene said.

I shrugged and then we headed to my favorite shop, Hot Topic. I bought several pairs of leggings and skinny jeans, a bunch of shirts, and some jewelry.

“I find it kind of funny that you just went in there and bought an entirely new wardrobe when you’re about to go home and pack everything up to move to another country,” Eugene laughed, helping me with my bags.

“It’s getting cold in Korea so I’m going to need more leggings and sweaters and such. Plus I’m getting ready to go through all my clothes and probably sell the ones I don’t wear.”

“Smart girl,” he said. “Now let’s go get Pesto and Emma.”

I nodded and we headed back to the car, putting all our purchases in the trunk. As soon as we walked into the groomers Pesto ran up to Eugene and jumped up and down, wagging his tail.

“Hey buddy,” Eugene grinned, picking him up. “You look so much better.”

“And he smells better too,” I giggled after kissing the top of his head.

“Where’s Emma,” Eugene asked.

At the sound of her name, Emma came running out and sat at my feet, her tail wagging freely. I knelt down and picked her up, letting her lick my nose. Eugene paid and then we walked back out to the car. As soon as we got back to Eugene’s we put the dogs inside then went back out to get my bags. We put them in my room and I went to fold them and put them in my suitcase, [changing into some comfier clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/netflix_with_eugene/set?id=211013342). When I came back out Eugene was in the kitchen, making dinner.

“Since when do you cook,” I asked, leaning on the counter next to him.

“I cook all the time,” he scoffed, chopping an onion.

“Wait…what are you making?”

“Kimchi spaghetti,” he giggled.

“Are you using Kyungsoo’s recipe?”

“Guilty.”

“You know he uses a lot of cheese.”

“Yeah I know, but I’m only making enough for the two of us.”

“So cutting his recipe down by like three-fourths,” I laughed.

“Exactly. He cooks for nine members. I’m just cooking for me and you.”

“Actually when he gave out that recipe he was cooking for twelve.”

“Shut up and help me with the kimchi,” he chuckled, handing me the jar.

I walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a bowl, pouring some kimchi in there. I drained some of the juice off before chopping it up.

“I hope you’re wearing gloves,” he said.

“Nope, but I don’t mind my hands looking a bit orange for days,” I chuckled.

 **“Aish, what am I going to do with you,”** he teased, putting noodles in the boiling water.

 **“Not much you can do,”** I chuckled.

He took the chopped kimchi from me and put it in the pan with the onion. We let that cook then he added in the pasta sauce. Once everything was ready he mixed it all together and put it in a pan before topping it with cheese and putting it in the oven. While we waited for it to bake we went into the living room and I started the first episode of K2.

“How behind are you with kdramas,” he asked.

“Well I’m completely done with Secret Heart Ryeo and I recently finished Descendants of the Sun.”

“Oh poor child,” he chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him and settled in to watch. When the timer on the oven went off Eugene got up to serve dinner, bringing my plate with him when he returned. We ate and watched every episode of K2 that DramaFever had then started on another drama. It was around midnight when I got a call. I recognized the ringtone I had set for Ravi and jumped up to answer it.

**“Yeoboseyo?”**

**“Noona?”**

**“Yes Wonshik. What’s up?”**

**“Not much. Just wanted to talk to you.”**

**“Kim Wonshik it’s like four in the morning,”** I exclaimed after checking the time.

**“We just got in noona and Taekwoon hyung isn’t doing that great.”**

**“What’s wrong?”**

**“He’s just been very short with all of us and he actually missed some of his lines tonight.”**

**“Really?”**

**“Yeah Hakyeon hyung had to cover for him.”**

**“What’s the story he gave?”**

**“Just that Taekwoon hyung was missing his family.”**

**“Is he talking to anyone?”**

**“No, he kind of just went to his room once we got home. He really misses you noona.”**

**“I know he does Shikie. I miss him too.”**

**“Then when are you coming to Korea?”**

**“My flight lands around noon on the second, but you cannot tell anyone! Well, you can talk to Hakyeon and Soojae about it, but that’s it. I’m trying to surprise Taek.”**

**“Alright noona. I won’t tell Ken hyung, Hongbin, or Hyukkie.”**

**“Thank you.”**

**“Well I know that those three are blabbermouths,”** he chuckled. **“We just all miss you noona.”**

**“I know. I miss you guys too.”**

We talked just a bit longer until I heard him starting to snore.

**“Yah! Kim Wonshik! Go to bed!”**

**“Oh, sorry noona,”** he yawned, waking up just enough to say goodbye.

I rolled my eyes and wished him a good night before hanging up. I walked back to the living room and sat down next to Eugene.

“So what was that about?”

“It was Wonshik. He just wanted to tell me how Taekwoon was doing.”

“And?”

“He’s still depressed. I wish I could go sooner but I made my brothers a promise that I’d spend Halloween with them this year.”

“You know, you could have brought the costumes with you and finished them here.”

“Not really. I have to have my sewing machine for the straps and I didn’t want to put that on an airplane.”

“Then how are you going to get it to Korea?”

“I’m not taking it with me. I’m going to pack it up and leave it at mom’s house until I’m settled.”

“Aren’t you staying at Taekwoon’s apartment?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know the address and I really don’t want to check my sewing machine as luggage.”

“Understandable. You know, tomorrow is your last full day here.”

“Yeah,” I sighed. “But you know I’ll be back for KCON and stuff.”

“Only if VIXX is going,” he chuckled.

“Shut up,” I laughed, pushing his shoulder.

“Oh, come here,” he said, pulling me into a hug. “I’m going to miss you.”

“You say that like you’re never going to see me again.”

“Well I don’t know what the future holds.”

“Oh please. You know I’m going to come back and see you. Besides, I have a wedding to come back for, remember?”

“Oh yeah! I know there’s no way you’d miss Keith’s wedding.”

“And depending on what Taekwoon is doing I’m going to see if he can come with me.”

“When is he doing his enlistment?”

“Well he’s only twenty-seven this year and he has to do it by his thirtieth birthday, right?”

“Do believe so.”

“So he’s still got two or so years. I don’t know how Jellyfish is going to handle the whole thing because Hakyeon has to do his at the same time.”

“Who knows?”

“I certainly don’t,” I said, leaning back on the couch.

“So what are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Don’t have anything planned. Why?”

“I want to take you out to dinner. A nice one.”

“Sounds good,” I yawned.

“Alright, time for bed,” he chuckled, nudging me.

**_ “But I’m not tired.” _ **

“You’re speaking a language I don’t even know so yes you are. Come on, up.”

 ** _“Fine,”_** I said, standing up.

Eugene led me to my room and made sure I was in bed before closing the door.


	8. Last Night In California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Language Key:  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

The next morning I woke up and laid in bed before I realized I had two lumps curled up with me. I pulled my blanket up and noticed Pesto sprawled out on my left and Emma curled up on my right. _Aww too cute,_ I thought, grabbing my phone to take a picture. I sent the picture to Eugene with the winky face sticking its tongue out. ‘I swear my dogs love you more than they love me :(’ ‘Not they don’t. They love their daddy lol’ ‘How did you sleep?’ ‘Pretty well I guess.’ ‘Hey, I’m going to pick you up around six so be ready, ok?’ ‘Ok. How nice is this place?’ ‘Think cocktail dress.’ ‘So kind of like a dinner party?’ ‘Yeah.’ ‘Ok, I think I’ve got a dress that’ll work.’ ‘Good deal. I’ve got to get back to work now. See you later!’ ‘Have fun!’ I plugged my phone up after that and stretched, looking around my room. I decided to get out of bed and start packing up my stuff. I kept out the dress I was planning on wearing and the outfit I was going to fly in the next day before packing everything else. By the time I was done it was four-thirty so I decided to take a shower and start [getting ready](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_461/set?id=211013921). As I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup, Eugene came into my room.

“Wow, you look great,” he said, coming up behind me. “How did you get your hair like that?”

“I’m skilled,” I chuckled, putting my phone, I.D., and some cash in my clutch.

“You’re not going to need the cash,” Eugene said, watching me put my heels on.

“Force of habit. And I hate being without some form of money.”

“Ok, fine,” he laughed, holding his arm out. “Shall we?”

“Let’s,” I said, placing my hand in the crook of his arm.

We walked out to his car and he held the door open for me as I slid in. Once he got in we headed towards the highway.

“So where are we going?”

“You’ll see when we get there,” he chuckled.

“Another surprise?”

“Yep. Now shush and enjoy the ride.”

“Bossy.”

“That’s me, babe,” he winked, getting off the highway.

I rolled my eyes as he pulled into a restaurant parking lot. I didn’t recognize the name so I just shrugged and followed Eugene in. As soon as we walked in the lights came on and people sprouted up yelling surprise. I saw Zac, Ned, Ariel, Keith, Becky, Romeo, Ashly, Quinta, Tyler, and Corey right off the bat but there were more people behind them that I couldn’t make out.

“Oh my gosh! What is this?”

“It’s a surprise going away party,” Ashly said, coming up to hug me.

“Eugene’s been planning it all week,” Zac laughed as I hugged him.

“Aww Eugene, you’re so sweet,” I giggled, running to hug him.

“Shut up,” he blushed.

“So who all did you invite,” I asked him.

“Pretty much everyone at Buzzfeed that knows you, Tyler, Corey, Romeo, plus a few others. You’ll just have to circulate to see who’s here.”

“Fine,” I chuckled. “Then that’s what I’m going to do.”

I walked around the room, laughing, talking, and hugging everyone that had come. When I got to the very back I was shocked to see Tao.

 ** _“Tao-shi! What are you doing here,”_** I asked, hugging him tightly.

 ** _“Eugene invited me and I decided to come for a bit so that I could say goodbye to you before you left. I also wanted to give this to you,”_** he said, holding out a small box.

I took the box from him and opened it to see a Gucci keychain.

 ** _“I should have known it’d be Gucci,”_** I chuckled.

**_ “I actually got that the day we met.” _ **

**_ “Aww Tao-shi! Thank you so much! Every time I see it I’m going to think of you.” _ **

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, **_“I’d love to stay longer but I have a really early flight to catch.”_**

**_ “Where are you going?” _ **

**_ “Back to China. I got cast in a new drama.” _ **

**_ “Congratulations! I can’t wait to see it!” _ **

**_“I’ll be sure to let you know when it’ll be available,”_** he grinned. **_“I’ll see you around.”_**

 ** _“Most definitely,”_** I smiled, hugging him tight.

He kissed my cheek before bowing his head and walking out.

“So did you enjoy your surprise,” Eugene asked as I was talking to Tyler.

“I did. Thank you for inviting Tao.”

“No problem. I know you consider him like a brother.”

“That I do,” I chuckled. “I might hate that he left EXO but I’m so proud of everything he’s done.”

“He was hot,” Tyler laughed.

“Tyler Oakley! That is my baby,” I gasped.

“I know Krista,” he giggled. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the view.”

“Corey come get your best friend before I smack him,” I laughed.

“What did he do this time,” Corey asked, standing next to me.

“He called my baby panda hot.”

“Well in his defense Tao is very hot,” Corey laughed.

“Et tu Brute?”

Both Tyler and Corey laughed as I walked off, finding Ashly and Quinta.

“Finally some sanity,” I exclaimed.

“Boys being boys,” Ashly asked.

“More like gays being gays,” I chuckled.

“The horror,” Quinta laughed. “So Krista, what are you going to need in Korea that you can’t get there?”

“What do you mean,” I asked.

“Well Quinta and I are going to send you a care package once a month and we want to know what you’re going to need.”

“Oh my god I love you guys! Um, off the top of my head deodorant and cereal.”

“Do they not have either of those,” Quinta asked.

“Well they have them, but with cereal, it’s only like two different kinds and those are Special K and that stupid Oreo cereal. As for the deodorant, it’s freaking expensive and they don’t have my brand. Oh and pads,” I whispered.

“Really,” Ashly giggled.

“Dude they only have the generic kind and I’m unfortunately allergic to them. Trust me, you do not want to know how I found that out,” I grimaced.

“Nope, I don’t,” Quinta said.

“TMI?”

“Way too much,” Ashly laughed.

“As for anything else, I guess I can text you or something.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Quinta said.

We spent the rest of the night laughing, talking, eating, and drinking. Eugene and I left around one in the morning and got back to his place around two. As soon as we got in I washed my face, put my pajamas on, and then headed for my room. I laid on my bed and plugged my phone up after posting pictures from the party on Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter, tagging everyone that was there and thanking them. As I was drifting off I got a call from Taekwoon.

 **“Hey jagi,”** I said, answering the phone.

 **“Hey,”** he said. **“How are you?”**

 **“Tired and a little drunk,”** I giggled. **“How about you?”**

**“Wishing I was with you, to be honest.”**

**“Aww Daegie, you know I’ll be there as soon as I can.”**

**“Do you know when that’s going to be yet?”**

**“Not yet. I’m going to be looking at flights when I get home.”**

**“You fly later today, right?”**

**“Yeah, my flight leaves at one,”** I yawned.

**“You should get some sleep.”**

**“But I don’t want to stop talking to you,”** I pouted. **“I miss your voice.”**

**“You listen to my voice every night before you go to sleep.”**

**“How did you know that?!?”**

**“I’m the one that recorded the voice message on your phone,”** he laughed. **“Plus I know you listen to the song I made you for our three hundred days.”**

**“Guilty, but that song is so good jagi.”**

**“It’s straight from the heart.”**

**“And that’s what makes it so special to me.”**

**“Hey, I’ve got to go. We’re about to go on.”**

**“Did you really call me before a show?”**

**“Guilty,”** he chuckled. **“I saw your pictures and I had to talk to you.”**

**“Alright well you better get going before Hakyeon gets a hold of you.”**

**“Like he could do anything,”** he laughed. **“I love you.”**

**“I love you too. I’ll talk to you later.”**

**“Sounds amazing. Sweet dreams.”**

**“Have fun!”**

We hung up shortly after we said goodbye and I rolled over, falling asleep to the sound of Taekwoon singing.


	9. Flying Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

When I got up the next morning I went into the kitchen and ate breakfast with Eugene. As soon as we were done we washed the dishes before going to get [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_462/set?id=211014144). I decided to go ahead and wear a sweater since I knew it was going to be cold on the plane as well as when I landed in Oklahoma. Once we were both ready, Eugene helped me with my suitcase while I said goodbye to Pesto and Emma. He drove me to the airport and walked in with me.

“I’m going to miss you,” he said, hugging me tightly.

“It’s not like we’re never going to see each other again,” I said, hugging him back.

“I know, but I’m still going to miss you. You’re kind of like the little sister I never had.”

“Because you had older sisters,” I giggled.

“Too true.”

“Alright, I’ve gotta go. My flight leaves in an hour.”

“Ok. And hey, take care, ok?”

“Of course,” I grinned, tightening the straps on my backpack.

He waved at me as I went through security. Once I was on the other side I put my headphones in and listened to music while I waited for my flight to be called. I texted my mom just before I got on the plane, letting her know my flight was running on time. During the flight, I just looked out the window at the clouds flying past. When we landed in Oklahoma I grabbed my backpack, pulling it on before exiting the plane. As soon as I got my suitcase from baggage claim I walked out to the main terminal and looked for mom. I saw her plus both my brothers waiting by the escalator.

“Sissy,” Jeffry exclaimed, running to hug me.

“Hey bub,” I chuckled, hugging him tightly. “Did you miss me?”

“Of course,” he said, pulling away.

I hugged Spencer and mom before we headed out to the car. Spencer loaded my suitcase while we got in and mom drove towards the highway when he got in. When she passed the exit for my apartment I questioned her.

“Mom, you just missed my exit.”

“You’re coming home with us and then Spence will take you home later. We wanted to spend some time with you,” she chuckled.

“Sounds good to me. What’s for dinner?”

“I’m making enchiladas,” Spencer said from the back seat.

“Awesome! I’ve been craving Mexican.”

When we got home we all went in and I helped Spencer make dinner.

“So Krista, do you have enough food to last you until you leave,” mom asked as we ate.

“I should. I went grocery shopping just before I got fired.”

“What are your plans for the rest of your time here,” Spencer asked.

“Well, I’ve got to pack up my apartment and clean it since I’m not going to renew my lease. Plus I’ve got to finish up our costumes. I’ve also got to have a yard sale to sell all the things I’m not taking with me.”

“Like what,” Jeffry asked.

“Well, my bedroom suite, my living room suite, my kitchen stuff, my desk, my sewing table, clothes I don’t wear, stuff like that.”

“What are you doing with your sewing machine,” mom asked.

“I was just going to pack it in a box and store it here until I’m settled.”

“And have me send it when you are?”

“If you wouldn’t mind. I’ll even wire you the money for postage.”

“So how many boxes are you going to be storing here,” Spencer asked.

“Well, it’s turning winter in Seoul so I’m leaving all my summer and spring clothes here plus the pictures and some of the decorations I have up in my apartment plus my sewing machine. That might be like four to six boxes.”

“And I’m going to have to help you haul them, aren’t I?”

“Well, Spence, you kind of are the only one in this family with a truck,” I chuckled.

“Starting to regret that decision,” he huffed.

“Come on, I’ll pay you gas and time for labor. Plus you’ll get to flirt with that girl from 2A all you want.”

“Why do you know which buttons to push with me,” he laughed.

“Because I know you.”

“Fine, what day are we doing this?”

“Well, I’m hoping to have the yard sale on the twenty-eighth so either that day or the twenty-ninth.”

“And then you can just stay here afterward,” mom said. “When is your flight to Korea?”

“You’re going to hate me mom, but it was a great deal and it’ll get me to Seoul around noon on the second.”

“What time Krista?”

“It leaves at five a.m. on the first.”

“That’ll be fine. I might be a little late to work but they know I have kids.”

“I can’t see you off though sis. I have a huge test that day,” Spencer said.

“That’s ok. I remember how hard school was.”

“You will be back for graduation, right?”

“Of course. Just be sure to send me an announcement. I’ll even see if Taekwoon can come.”

“That would be so cool,” Jeffry grinned.

“I might also have a wedding to go to around the same time as your graduation so I might be here for a week or so.”

Once we were all done eating Jeffry went to do the dishes. As soon as he was done Spencer decided it was time to take me home. Jeffry rode along and I bought them ice cream on the way. I even gave Spencer gas money and a few extra bucks to get mom something. When I got inside I pulled my boots off and sat on my couch, looking around. I pulled my phone out and tweeted ‘Home sweet home! I kind of missed my apartment lol’. As soon as the tweet was sent I got a bunch of notifications telling me I needed to watch and react to VIXX on Weekly Idol. My curiosity was piqued so I opened my laptop and loaded YouTube, finding the video. I let it load while I set my camera up, turning it on.

“So I just got home and you guys bombarded me with requests and borderline demands to watch VIXX on Weekly Idol. So this is me, fulfilling your requests,” I giggled

I pushed play on the video and watched as the hosts were talking about that day's guests. VIXX came out shortly afterward and I grinned, seeing Taekwoon smiling.

“Aww, I love that he’s being more open in front of the camera. But did you guys see how flustered he got when Kevin asked him about his ideal type on ASC? It was so cute!”

I laughed at their attempt at Random Dance Party and then got a little curious when Don announced a new segment. They were going to play videos of people reacting to their videos and they wanted VIXX to comment on them. I laughed along with some of them and got nervous when several of my reactions to Leo in music videos came on.

“Ok, now I see why you guys wanted me to watch this,” I said. “I can’t believe they did that!”

Taekwoon was blushing like crazy and his head was down.

“Aww, our little head fairy is back,” I giggled, hiding my nervousness.

 **“Don’t you guys know this girl,”** Don asked.

 **“Yeah. She’s a really good friend of your stylist Soojae noona,”** Hongbin answered.

“Where are they going with this,” I said, eyes wide.

 **“She actually filmed us for a few weeks while we were doing Chained Up promotions last year,”** Ravi said.

 **“It was fun,”** Ken grinned.

“It was fun and I know you guys loved it,” I said, pointing at my camera, indicating my viewers.

 **“Yeah we all got close to her and we consider her a good friend now,”** N said.

 **“But she got really close to one of us,”** Hyuk teased, putting emphasis on the really.

 _Oh,_ _Han Sanghyuk I’m going to kill you,_ I thought.

**“Oh? Who would that be?”**

**“Soojae, her friend. They became as close as sisters,”** N said.

 _Thank god for Cha Hakyeon!_ I stared open-mouthed at my screen. When the episode was over I just shut my laptop and stared at the floor.

“Wow, ok now I see why you guys were frantic to get me to watch that. Um, I really have no comment on that. Wow. Oh! While I have my camera up and running, I’ve got a few things to tell you guys. First off, most of you already know that I got fired so I’m just going to skip over that part,” I giggled. “Anyway, my lease at my apartment is coming to an end at the end of this month and I have decided that I’m not going to renew it. With that said…I am moving to Seoul! It’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while now and now that I have to opportunity to I’m taking it. I’m excited to start this new chapter of my life and definitely happy I get the opportunity to share it with all of you guys. However this next week I’m going to be extremely busy and I’m not going to be able to put out any videos until I’m settled in Korea. I hope you guys understand. **Bye!** ”

I did my classic aegyo pose and shut my camera off, checking the time in Seoul. _Noon, maybe they’re at lunch,_ I thought, deciding to go ahead and call Taekwoon.

**“Hey jagi, what’s up?”**

**“Is the maknae available?”**

**“Uh, yeah, he’s getting his hair done. Why?”**

**“I just got finished watching you guys on Weekly Idol,”** I growled.

**“Oh…that…yeah I’ll give him the phone.”**

I heard Taekwoon get up then exchange a few words with Hyuk.

**“Yeoboseyo? Krista noona?”**

**“Yah! Han Sanghyuk! Don’t you ever do that again!”**

**“Do what noona?”**

**“Imply that I’m dating one of you on national television!”**

**“But you are dating one of us noona.”**

**“Don’t get smart with me Sanghyuk.”**

**“Sorry.”**

**“Listen, it’s up to me, Taekwoon, and the company to decide when and how we tell the fans about us. It doesn’t help when you try to be funny and witty and just about topple the whole thing. Let us do it in our own time, ok?”**

**“Ok, sorry noona. I won’t do it again.”**

**“Promise?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“I want your word Hyuk.”**

**“You have it,”** he sighed. **“Here’s Leo hyung.”**

 **“Hey, jagi. Did you scold him? He looks pretty upset,”** Taekwoon laughed.

**“Yes, I did. I told him not to imply that one of you guys is dating me until you and I decide when and how to tell the fans.”**

**“About that…the company has been taking pictures of me while we’re FaceTiming and when I’m on the phone with you to show how you quote-unquote brighten my attitude.”**

**“So they’re documenting the changes?”**

**“Yeah basically. They want to show the fans that it’s been going on since Chained Up.”**

**“But we weren’t dating then.”**

**“I know, but they still have pictures of us together and you can tell I’m different just by being around you.”**

**“Alright, so how are they going to work the whole us dating thing?”**

**“Well, when you get here we’re going to discuss it with the CEO.”**

**“Ok, that sounds good.”**

**“Do you know when you’re going to be here yet?”**

**“No, I was going to look at flights tomorrow and start packing.”**

**“Oh, ok. I just wish you could be here already.”**

**“I know, but I promised my brothers I’d do Halloween with them this year since I was in Korea for it last year.”**

**“I understand that. Ugh, I’ve got to go. We’re up next.”**

**“Have fun jagi! Hwaiting!”**

**“Hwaiting,”** he chuckled. **“Saranghae.”**

**“Saranghae.”**

We hung up after that and I went to my room, putting my pajamas on and falling asleep.


	10. Halloween plus Fying to Korea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

Over the course of the next eight or so days I packed up what I’d be storing at mom’s and what I was going to sell. I had a yard sale two days before Halloween and sold everything I wasn’t taking with me. That night I dyed my hair brown to match Mikasa’s color and stayed at my mom’s house. The day before Halloween I put the finishing touches on our costumes and had the boys try theirs on to make sure they fit.

“Wow these are amazing sis,” Jeffry said, pulling the blonde wig down.

“Yeah people are going to think these came straight off the movie set,” Spencer said.

“Well I did kind of base them off the movie costumes but that’s just because I got the best reference pictures from the movie set,” I chuckled.

Once I was sure everything fit properly I had the boys change out of them and put them in their rooms. The next day we ate dinner early then changed into our costumes. We went to a few houses to get candy before we headed to a party that one of Spencer’s friends was hosting. Everyone loved our costumes and we were actually awarded best dressed that night. Jeffry started yawning around eleven so we decided to call it a night and head back home. I decided to just go ahead and stay awake so that I could somewhat ease myself into Korea’s time zone. I woke mom up around four and I kissed both my brothers foreheads while they slept. We got on the road and an hour later I was on the plane [flying to Seoul](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_463/set?id=211014486). It was a little after noon when we landed and I got up, stretching out my back. _God, I forgot how much this flight took out of me_ , I yawned. I grabbed my backpack and pulled it on before exiting the plane. When I got down to baggage claim I saw two guys with facemasks and ball caps holding a sign with my name. I walked a little closer and recognized Wonshik and Hakyeon. I ran to them and hugged them tightly.

**“I’m so happy that you guys came!”**

**“Well how else were you leaving the airport,”** Hakyeon asked.

**“I was fully prepared to call a taxi if I had to.”**

**“Well you don’t so let’s get your bags and head for the restaurant,”** Wonshik said.

**“Do you think we can stop at Jelpi so that I can freshen up a bit?”**

**“Yeah, I think we can do that. How long was that flight,”** Hakyeon asked as we gathered my bags.

**“A little over twelve hours but with the time changes…”**

**“It’s rough,”** Wonshik finished.

I nodded, yawning as I put my duffle bags on my suitcases.

 **“You only brought four bags,”** Hakyeon asked.

**“Yeah, it’s all my winter stuff. My summer clothes are back home. When it starts getting warmer I’ll have mom send it.”**

**“Smart girl,”** Hakyeon chuckled.

**“I try.”**

Once we got everything loaded in Hakyeon’s SUV we got on the road, headed for Jellyfish. When we got there Soojae was down at the reception desk, talking to one of the girls that worked there.

 **“What are you guys doing here? You need to leave now,”** Soojae exclaimed.

 **“I just wanted to freshen up,”** I pouted at her.

**“Taekwoon oppa is upstairs right now recording a song. If he sees you here your entire plan goes bye-bye.”**

**“But I’ve been on a plane for the last twelve hours. I feel icky.”**

**“Then go to my apartment and take a shower there,”** she said, jotting down her passcode.

“Thank you Soojae,” I said, hugging her tightly.

“Yeah, yeah, now go!”

“Bossy,” I laughed.

Hakyeon drove me to Soojae’s apartment and they both stayed in the car while I went upstairs to shower and [change](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_464/set?id=211014668). Once I was done I went back downstairs and hopped in the car, Hakyeon driving to the restaurant shortly afterward. When we got there Wonshik and Hakyeon walked in before I did and I heard them all talking, Taekwoon barely saying anything.

 **“What’s wrong hyung,”** Hongbin asked.

 **“Just missing Krista,”** he replied.

 **“How much do you miss me,”** I laughed, walking into the room.

He slowly turned around to face me and his face lit up. He got up and ran to me, wrapping me in a hug. He nuzzled his face in my hair as I pressed my face against his neck. We both just breathed the other in and didn’t let go for a good five minutes.

 **“Excuse me, some of us are starving over here,”** Hyuk sassed.

I heard a thunk followed by Hyuk complaining about how much it hurt and assumed one of his hyungs flicked his forehead.

“I missed you so much,” Taekwoon whispered in my ear.

“I missed you too,” I sighed, enjoying the feel of his arms around me.

We sat down, holding hands, and decided what to order. Once we all figured out what we wanted, Jaehwan pressed the call button and we ordered.

 **“Noona, how did you keep this a surprise,”** Hongbin asked.

 **“I didn’t tell the blabber-mouths,”** I chuckled.

 **“Who are the blabber-mouths,”** Hyuk asked.

 **“You for starters,”** Taekwoon said.

**“Hyung! I can keep a secret!”**

**“Says the person who almost ratted us out on national television,”** I said, ruffling his hair.

 **“Aish, one time,”** he grumbled, fixing his hair.

 **“Don’t forget about that time that you ruined one of Hakyeon hyung’s surprise parties,”** Wonshik said.

**“Ok fine! I’m horrible at keeping secrets! Happy?”**

**“Calm down Hyukkie,”** I chuckled.

We talked a bit more until our meat came out and joked around while Taekwoon and Hakyeon grilled it. Taekwoon gave me the first finished piece and we all dug in after that.

 **“So what are everyone’s plans after lunch,”** Hakyeon asked.

 **“I’m going to head back to the studio and work on some compositions I started yesterday,”** Wonshik said.

 **“You just got finished with a comeback Shikie! Give yourself some time to rest,”** I told him.

 **“I don’t like leaving things unfinished noona. You should know this by now,”** he chuckled.

I just rolled my eyes and waved him off, thinking he was being stupid for not resting more.

 **“I think I’m going to go to the dorm and play League of Legends,”** Hongbin said.

 **“Oh! That sounds like fun hyung! Can I join you,”** Hyuk asked.

Hongbin agreed and Jaehwan said he was going to go back to the dorm and sleep since he had to start rehearsals for a new musical the next day.

 **“Hakyeon, do you think you can drive Krista and I to our apartment,”** Taekwoon asked.

**“Sure. Her bags are already in my SUV anyway.”**

**“So what are you doing hyung,”** Jaehwan asked.

 **“He’s probably going to go see Seungkwan hyung,”** Hyuk chuckled.

 **“Got a problem with that,”** Hakyeon said, crossing his arms and giving Hyuk a death glare.

**“Nope. You do you hyung.”**

Once we finished eating we all chipped in for lunch and then headed our separate ways. Hakyeon dropped Taekwoon and I off at our apartment building before he headed to his boyfriend's place. We brought my bags into the building and headed up to the eighth floor where our new apartment was. Taekwoon made sure I was watching as he put the door code in.

 **“One two one four one five,”** I asked.

 **“The day we started dating,”** he blushed.

 **“Aww Daegoonie! You’re so _sweet_ ,”** I squealed, wrapping him in a hug.

He kissed my temple then opened the door, letting me walk in first. We took our shoes off in the entryway before walking into the living room.

 **“This place is huge Taekie,”** I exclaimed, looking up at the vaulted ceiling and the balcony.

**“Four bedrooms but one of the upstairs rooms has been converted into a full recording studio. But don’t worry, it’s fully soundproof so if you’re trying to sleep or something we won’t bother you.”**

**“So what about the two rooms down here?”**

**“One is a guest room in case Wonshik or one of the other members wants to spend the night and the other one is a spare room to use as you wish. It’s a blank canvas for you to work with and you can do anything you want wit it since I own this place.”**

**“Not the whole building…”**

**“Actually-,”** he started.

 **“You can’t be serious,”** I said, mouth hanging open.

He laughed, **“No, but Jellyfish does. The rest of the apartments are going to be used as dorms for trainees and employees.”**

**“That’s pretty smart. Especially since they’ll have a sunbae to look up to.”**

He nodded then continued to show me around downstairs, including the kitchen, dining room, laundry room, and a drying balcony. Once I knew the layout of downstairs we grabbed my bags and headed up to our room.

 **“So do you want to unpack now or…”** he stopped talking when he saw I wasn’t paying attention.

Instead of having a normal wall with a window overlooking downtown Seoul it was a full wall of glass. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

 **“I thought you’d like that little touch,”** he chuckled.

**“ _Little_ touch? This is an entire _feature_!”**

**“I know but I’m glad you love it. Now, do you want to unpack now or wait?”**

**“I kind of just want to stay like this for a bit,”** I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

**“I’m fine with this, but there _is_ a bed just a few centimeters away.”**

**“Wait! That means that we can _actually_ cuddle,” ** I exclaimed.

He chuckled, turning me to face him, **“Something we haven’t been able to do yet.”**

We walked over to the bed and laid down, wrapping ourselves in each other’s presence.

 **“Ok, it’s official,”** I said.

**“What is?”**

**“I never want to leave this bed.”**

**“We’re going to have to eventually jagiya.”**

**“Let me live in my fantasy a bit longer Daegoonie,”** I mumbled into his chest, snuggling closer.

 **“Alright jagiya,”** he breathed, pulling me tighter.

We ended up falling asleep until close to eight at night. When we woke up, Taekwoon helped me unpack then we went downstairs to decide what to do for dinner. Apparently, someone had been grocery shopping and we had enough food to last us a few weeks.

 **“How does dak galbi sound,”** he asked, pulling on an apron.

**“Do you know how to make it?”**

 He gave me a ‘really’ look and I giggled.

**“Sorry. I keep forgetting that you’re actually a really good cook. You’ve never got the chance to cook for me.”**

**“And that’s something I plan on rectifying tonight,”** he said, reaching into the refrigerator to pull out a few ingredients.

I sat at the little table in the kitchen and watched him work his magic. Within the hour he had our dinner finished and placed a plate in front of me with a glass of wine. I took a bite and nearly dropped my chopsticks.

**“Oh my gosh! Daegoonie this is so good!”**

**“Glad you like it,”** he chuckled, taking his first bite.

We continued to eat in companionable silence and when we were done we washed the dishes together. Afterward we went into the living room and cuddled on the couch, just watching movies and enjoying being together after so long apart.


	11. Lazy Day In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait and for such a short chapter but the holidays were a bitch and a half and my laptop is still being wonky. It's old af and I need a new one but I don't have any money.

**“So what are the plans for this week,”** I asked as we cleaned the kitchen after breakfast.

**“Well, I have the week off so I thought we could just spend some time together before I start filming that new drama.”**

**“Oh yeah! I forgot you got the second lead role. Who got the main leads?”**

**“Tzuyu from Twice got the female lead and Minseok from EXO got the male lead.”**

**“Seokie got the lead,”** I exclaimed. **“He didn’t tell me that the last time I talked to him.”**

 **“And when was that,”** Taekwoon chuckled.

**“It was over a month ago.”**

**“We were notified at the beginning of last month,”** he laughed, starting the dishwasher.

**“When does filming start?”**

**“This upcoming Monday.”**

**“But Monday is when the Jelpi CEO wants to meet with me,”** I whined. **“I won’t get to see your first day.”**

**“It’ll be alright jagi. You’ll probably get to be there other days.”**

**“But I wanted to be there for the first day,”** I pouted.

Taekwoon laughed and pulled me into his chest, kissing my cheek.

**“Are you going to pout all day now?”**

**“Yes,”** I huffed.

He leaned down until we were looking at each other eye to eye and pulled a cute face.

**“Not fair Daegoonie! You know your aegyo is my weakness!”**

**“Exactly,”** he chuckled. **“I don’t want to see you upset all day. I doubt the CEO will keep you long and then you can come watch me.”**

 **“Ok, fine,”** I giggled, resting my head on his chest.

We went into the living room once the kitchen was cleaned and sat on the couch, cuddling up with each other.

**“Oh, I talked to mom this morning and she said that everyone is getting together Saturday. Do you want to join me?”**

**“But what about your father? I thought he said he’d disown you if you brought a foreign girl home.”**

**“Mom said to bring you along,”** he shrugged. **“You know she’s missed you just as much, if not more than I have.”**

 **“I talk to her as often as I talk to you,”** I giggled. **“She shouldn’t miss me that much.”**

 **“I missed you even though we talked almost every day,”** he replied. **“My sisters miss you too. And don’t get me started on how much Minyul misses you. I think my nephew loves you more than he loves me.”**

**“Now you’re just spouting nonsense. That little boy loves you more than anything, well other than his parents.”**

The rest of that day was spent cuddling on the couch and catching up on dramas we both missed.

 **“You know, I really missed this,”** I said once we finished the last episode of Ice Fantasy.

**“What’s that?”**

**“Cuddling up together on the couch and just being next to you. Like I love that this place isn’t as chaotic as the dorm but I missed this aspect of it.”**

**“Yeah, I definitely don’t miss Jaehwan and Hyuk yelling about Naruto and One Piece,”** he chuckled.

 **“I still remember when they really got into it and Jaehwan threw a stuffed Chopper at Hyukkie so Hyuk tried to do one of Naruto’s Jutsu's on Jaehwan and we all had to break them apart,”** I laughed, picturing the chaos.

 **“That was the day before you left,”** he sighed, pulling me tighter.

**“Hey, I’m here now. And I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.”**

**“Good, because I really wouldn’t let you go.”**

I snuggled into his chest and he kissed the top of my head, starting the next drama.


	12. Day with Taekwoon's Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

On Saturday we got up relatively early and [got ready](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_480/set?id=214212098). I was a nervous wreck and Taekwoon could tell. He wrapped me in a hug and kissed my temple.

“Don't be nervous jagi. You know my mom and sisters love you.”

“It's not them I'm worried about Taek.”

“Don't worry about my dad, ok?”

“Little too late for that,” I sighed, moving out of his arms to put my earrings in. “He threatened to disown you the last time.”

Taekwoon sighed, reaching to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear, “Don't worry about it jagi. Just trust me on this.”

I took a deep breath and nodded, leaning into his touch.

“Ok then. Let’s go. I’m ready to see my nephew,” he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, heading towards his car. It only took us an hour to get to his parents’ house and I was fine the entire way over but as soon as we pulled up to the house I started freaking out again. Taekwoon put his hand on my knee and squeezed it comfortingly.

**“Calm down jagi. He’s not going to go military on you again.”**

**“No but he’s going to go military on you and traditional values and I don’t want to see you upset.”**

**“Seeing you like this makes me upset jagi.”**

**“I know, but-”**

**“No buts jagi. This is going to be fine.”**

He kissed my cheek then got out, walking around the car to open my door. As soon as I was out of the car I was tackled in a hug. At first I thought it was Taekwoon but when I looked up I saw him laughing. I looked at the person hugging me and chuckled, recognizing his youngest sister.

 **“Eonnie! I’ve missed you,”** I exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

 **“We’ve missed you too Krista,”** she said, pulling me towards the house. **“Now come on. There are people inside that want to see you.”**

As soon as we walked in Minyul came running towards us yelling, **“Uncle Leo! Aunt Krista!”**

Taekwoon bent down to hug him but he ran past him and hugged my legs. I chuckled and bent down to pick him up, hugging him tightly.

**“How have you been Minyullie?”**

**“I’ve been good auntie.”**

**“Isn’t he the cutest,”** Minyul’s mom beamed, walking over to us.

 **“He takes after his mom,”** I giggled, winking at her.

 **“I think he takes after his uncle more,”** she laughed, pinching her brother’s cheek.

 **“Noona,”** Taekwoon whined, rubbing his cheek. **“That hurt.”**

 **“Baby,”** she smirked. **“How have you been Krista? We’ve missed you around here.”**

 **“I’ve been pretty good eonnie,”** I said, passing Minyul to Taekwoon so I could hug his oldest sister. **“The only downside to the last few months was I lost my job but that allowed me to move here.”**

**“Yeah, mom told us about that.”**

**“I told you about what,”** she said, stepping into view.

 **“That I got fired and I was moving here,”** I said, moving to hug her.

 **“Ah,”** she hummed, wrapping me in her arms. **“I’m so glad you’re back. My son has missed you terribly.”**

**“I’ve missed all of you.”**

**“Even my husband?”**

I straightened up from the hug and pursed my lips.

**“I already know Krista. You don’t need to say anything, but I would like you all to come into the living room.”**

I nodded and Taekwoon handed Minyul to me since he was reaching for me. Taekwoon placed an arm around my waist and led me into the living room.

 **“Are you ok auntie,”** Minyul asked as we sat on the couch.

 **“Yes, I am Minyullie,”** I chuckled, hugging him tightly.

 **“You’re really good with him,”** I heard a man say.

I turned around and saw Taekwoon’s father walking towards us. I sat Minyul next to Taekwoon and stood up to greet him, bowing a full ninety degrees.

**“You also seem to be very respectful.”**

**“Yes sir,”** I said. **“I try to be.”**

He nodded once before sitting on the couch across from us. I sat down and straightened up my skirt nervously. Minyul crawled into my lap and grinned up at me. I poked his nose before looking up at Taekwoon’s father.

 **“So how many grandkids can I expect from you two,”** he asked.

I was at a loss for words as Taekwoon just chuckled.

**“We’re not quite at that stage dad. I haven’t properly proposed just yet.”**

**“And we’re kind of waiting for his career to settle down a bit,”** I added.

**“Mostly because I want to be there for her as much as possible.”**

**“I knew I raised you right,”** his mom said, sitting next to her husband.

We all sat around and talked until Minyul started yawning and that was when we all decided it was time to call it a night. As we were getting ready to leave Taekwoon’s father pulled me into a hug. I was shocked at first but quickly hugged him back.

 **“I now realize how good you are for my son. I’m sorry for the way I treated you the last time you were a guest in my house. Please forgive me,”** he said, bowing to me.

 **“You are forgiven dad,”** Taekwoon said.

**“I need to hear it from my new daughter.”**

**“You are always forgiven,”** I said, quickly dabbing my tears away.

His father straightened up and smiled fondly at me, **“Please call me dad. It would bring me great honor.”**

I smiled and hugged him once again, **“Thank you, dad.”**

Once we got in the car I asked Taekwoon what made him change his mind about me.

“From what mom told me once she told him about you getting citizenship he realized you were serious about the culture and the way things are done. I guess he was a bit scared about maybe you taking me away from my family and my duties as a Korean.”

“I would never dream of doing that Taek,” I said as he pulled out onto the road.

“I know that but it took my mom and my sisters constantly telling him you were a Korean citizen for it to sink in. My dad is a career military man and he thinks that any Korean male that skips out of his military requirement is lower than dirt.”

“I completely understand that but I would never force someone I love to go against their country let alone their family.”

“I know jagi. Now do you want to go eat somewhere or do you want to go home and cook?”

“Better safe than sorry for now. Let’s just go home and cook. Besides, I like cooking with you.”

“As the lady wishes,” he grinned, turning onto the highway.

We sang and danced to the songs on the radio as we drove home. As soon as we got home we both got into comfortable clothes then headed into the kitchen to cook. We worked well as a team and quickly had dinner on the table. We sat down to eat and enjoyed our meal in companionable silence. Once we were done eating we cleaned the kitchen and retired to our room.

“You know, I really love that sometimes we don’t even have to talk to have a nice night in,” Taekwoon said as we got ready for bed.

“Well, I know you’re not very talkative and I’m more on the introverted side myself so it’s nice to have someone that understands that I don’t always need to be talking.”

We finished our nighttime routines and got into bed, cuddling together as we watched the city lights. I turned around in his arms and snuggled my face into his chest. He pulled me tighter and pressed a button near his nightstand to close the blinds.

“Goodnight jagiya,” he whispered into my hair.

“Goodnight,” I mumbled, listening to his steady heartbeat.

He kissed the top of my head before he started gently singing me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was confusing at parts with the sisters and parents. I don't know their names and I didn't want to make any up.


	13. New Job Offer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

On Monday we got up quite[ early](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_492/set?id=214361882) and headed to Jelpi together. Once we got there he gave me a kiss and then went to find his manager. Since I was early and knew my way around I headed up to the third floor to find Soojae.

 **“Eonnie, what are you doing here so early,”** she asked once I stepped into her workshop.

**“Taekwoon had to meet with his manager and I know the CEO wants to meet with me around ten.”**

**“Well while you wait do you think you can help me out? Wonshik has a thing he has to go to tomorrow and I’m having a hard time. He almost always complains when I put something together for him.”**

**“You’ve got a good base with the black pants but don’t pair them with that plain shirt. Use that[color-block one](http://i.ysi.bz/Assets/GalleryImage/19/793/L_g0050979319.jpg) with – is that floral?”**

**“This one,”** she asked, holding up the shirt I was pointing at.

**“Yes and then now you just need accessories.”**

**“I let him pick those out himself. Same with the shoes.”**

**“Sounds fair enough,”** I chuckled. **“So how have you been?”**

**“Pretty good. It hasn’t been too busy since the guys are on a bit of a band hiatus. I’ve just had to put individual outfits together and I’ve mostly been working with Hyukkie, Jaehwanie, and Hongbin. Hakyeon oppa and Wonshik haven’t been doing much except coming in here and practicing. Well, Hakyeon oppa has been coming in to dance and Wonshik has been coming in to work on his music.”**

**“Of course he does,”** I laughed, sitting on the loveseat. **“Shikie never stops working.”**

 **“The only time he doesn’t work is when he’s asleep,”** she agreed, moving to sit in her chair. **“So how was your week with Taekwoon oppa?”**

 **“Pretty good. We got caught up on a lot of movies and dramas,”** I chuckled. **“But the most amazing thing happened on Saturday.”**

 **“What’s that? Did he finally propose,”** she joked.

I laughed, **“No but we went to his parents’ house and his dad has actually accepted me as his daughter.”**

**“What? Like he told you to call him dad and everything?”**

**“Soojae, he even bowed a full ninety degrees and asked for our forgiveness for the way he treated me last time.”**

**“Oh wow. I’m sure that took a lot for him to do.”**

**“Reasons I was crying when he did it.”**

**“I don’t blame you eonnie. I probably would have too.”**

**“I think Taekwoon was tearing up a bit and I’m sure his mom was but I was only focused on his dad at the time.”**

As she opened her mouth to say something her phone rang and she talked to the other person for a bit before she stood up.

**“Looks like our CEO knows you arrived early and wants to see you now. Come on eonnie, I’ll show you up there.”**

We walked out of her workroom and headed towards the elevator, going up to the sixth floor. As soon as the receptionist saw us she stood up and greeted us, showing us into the CEO’s office.

**“Mr. Hwang, Krista is here to see you.”**

**“Thank you Jihye. Krista, please sit. Soojae would you stay as well,”** he asked as she was backing out of the doorway.

We both sat down in the chairs in front of Mr. Hwang’s desk and he smiled warmly at us.

**“Krista, I want to thank you before we get started on our business. Taekwoon has come out of his shell so much because of you and I greatly appreciate it.”**

**“I really didn’t do anything, sir.”**

**“Don’t sell yourself short Krista. There is a reason Taekwoon’s stage name is Leo.”**

I giggled, **“I know. You picked that name because he reminded you of a lion.”**

 **“Correct but I wouldn’t expect anything less from MommaStarlight,”** he chuckled, eyes twinkling.

 **“How do you know that name,”** I asked, shocked.

**“We do keep records of the fan café Krista. You used to be MrsJungTaekwoon but you were the main person to push for the fandom name to be Starlight and you’ve done so much for VIXX and other Starlights. You translate every single post and video into five different languages and I know international Starlights appreciate that. Also, your translations are the most accurate.”**

**“So you know all about me?”**

**“When Soojae told me she was bringing a friend here last year I looked you up. You also have a great background in fashion; which brings me to our business.”**

**“And what would that be sir?”**

**“Well as you know all the members are currently doing separate activities and I don’t want to run Soojae too thin so I was thinking I’d hire you on as another stylist and you can each pick three members to deal with.”**

**“That’s actually perfect sir,”** Soojae said. **“Krista eonnie has the eye for Wonshik, Taekwoon oppa, and Hakyeon oppa’s styles while I’m better with Jaehwan, Hyuk, and Hongbin.”**

**“Then it’s settled. I can have our lawyers draw up the paperwork and you can sign it next week.”**

**“So I would go pretty much everywhere with them, right?”**

**“Pretty much. It’ll be a lot like it was when you were here last year. Oh, and I was also thinking that you could do another vlog series with them. The last one got us a lot of more viewers and fans.”**

**“I’m sure they’ll love that,”** I chuckled.

 **“Jaehwan will,”** Soojae laughed.

**“So are we all in agreement?”**

**“Yes sir, but I do have a couple questions.”**

**“Go ahead,”** he said.

**“I have friends that are getting married around May of this upcoming year plus the older of my two brothers will be graduating. I was wondering if I’d be able to go to the States to go to the wedding and graduation.”**

**“I’m sure Soojae can manage all six of them for a few weeks. Do you know exactly when these events are going to take place?”**

**“Not yet but I told them to send me invitations so I’d know exactly when.”**

**“Well, we’ll talk about it more when you get those. As of right now, it’s too soon to tell.”**

**“Alright. Thank you, sir,”** I said, getting up and bowing.

**“Oh and one more thing. I’m sending a food truck to the filming of Taekwoon’s newest drama. Would you go and make sure it gets there alright? Plus maybe you and Taekwoon could be seen by fans.”**

**“So do you want us to start the process of revealing our relationship?”**

**“Preferably the quicker the better. The fans are starting to get restless about our no comment stand on it right now and they’re starting to put him with other male idols.”**

**“Alright, I’ll get right over there.”**

**“Thank you and I’ll have Jihye call you as soon as your paperwork is complete.”**

Soojae and I both bowed to him as we left the room and headed back to the third floor and her work room.

“God I’ve missed being surrounded by clothes,” I said as I sat in her desk chair.

“Krista, I’ve gotta work on those sketches and you need to get to that café.”

“Are they filming in a café today?”

“Do you not know the plot of the drama?”

“No, Taekwoon never told me.”

Soojae sighed and sat on the desk after she put her drawings safely in her portfolio, “The three main roles are all friends from college and they’re planning on opening their own café that serves coffee and pastries. Tzuyu’s character is a pastry chef that went away to Paris to learn while the two guys stayed in Korea to learn about the coffee industry. Minseok oppa’s character is the one that’s best at making coffee and Taekwoon’s character is the one that promotes the coffee really well. They’re both in love with Tzuyu’s character and they almost ruin the business and their friendship trying to win her love.”

“You sure do know a lot about this drama,” I laughed.

“Well, I would hope so. My boyfriend is in it.”

“Wait…what?!?”

She grinned at me and winked, hopping off the desk, “You better get a move on if you want to ride with the food truck. I think it’s about to leave.”

“I want to know more about this boyfriend when I get back,” I said, putting on my jacket.

I walked to the elevator and went down to the ground floor. Once I walked outside I saw the food truck in question and walked over to the lady that was talking to the crew. I told her who I was and that Mr. Hwang wanted me to go with them to make sure they got to the right place. She agreed to let me ride along and sat me down in the back. When we made it to the café I got out and quickly saw Taekwoon and Minseok talking at one of the tables. Taekwoon saw me but I gestured at him to keep quiet so I could sneak up on Minseok. As soon as I touched his shoulder he squeaked and turned to see me.

 **“Oh,** **my god! Krista? Is that actually you?”**

 **“Yes, Seokie. Sorry, I scared you,”** I said as he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

 **“You didn’t scare me that much,”** he chuckled.

 **“You squealed like a little girl, Minseok,”** Taekwoon laughed.

 **“Shut up,”** Minseok grumbled as he pulled away from the hug. **“So when did you get to Korea?”**

 **“Last week,”** Taekwoon answered, flipping through his script.

**“You mean to tell me that you’ve been in Korea for an entire week and you haven’t contacted me?”**

**“Sorry Seokie. I pretty much spent all my time with Taekwoon. You know, catching up on couple time.”**

**“Yeah Soojae and I need to do that but we’re both really busy right now.”**

**“Wait…so you’re the boyfriend she was hinting at before I came here?”**

**“Yeah,”** he blushed. **“It’s actually all thanks to you. If you hadn’t gotten close to us she never would have gotten the courage to talk to me. Apparently, I was her bias.”**

 **“Bias wrecker actually,”** I laughed. **“You stole Baekhyun’s spot.”**

**“I stole a fangirl from Baekhyun? Awesome!”**

**“I knew you’d be excited about that,”** I laughed.

I walked over to Taekwoon and hugged him, reaching up to plant a kiss on his lips but he moved away before I could.

 **“Cameras jagi,”** he whispered.

**“Mr. Hwang said it was ok. He wants to start the process.”**

**“So you guys are finally letting the fans know?”**

**“Yeah Jelpi has been taking pictures of me when we’re on the phone and the members have been videoing me whenever we’re facetiming so that they can track the difference in my attitude.”**

**“Smart idea. I’m keeping Soojae a secret as long as possible. I don’t want her to stress too much about EXO-Ls and stuff like that.”**

**“I can completely understand that Seokie. But trust me when I say Soojae can handle a lot.”**

**“I know she can but I still like to know I can protect her from some things.”**

**“Alright, I think they want us back on set. Jagi, just stay behind the directors and you should be fine,”** Taekwoon said, kissing the top of my head.

They both walked over to where the majority of the people were and vanished in the crowd. I walked over to where I saw the cameras and stayed behind them. A few members of the staff asked me if I needed anything but I just shook my head and watched Taekwoon and Minseok act. I was quickly pulled into the story and jumped when the director yelled cut.

**“We’ll pick up where we left off bright and early tomorrow. Everyone thank you for your hard work today.”**

When Taekwoon made it over to me his face was washed and he was back in his street clothes. Minseok had already left by the time we were ready to leave so a good portion of the fangirls outside had vanished along with him. All the girls outside now were Starlights and as soon as we walked out they were snapping pictures. I stayed by him as we made our way to the van and he stopped to take a few pictures. Once we were inside the van the driver pulled out and we headed back to Jelpi. It was kind of late when we got into Taekwoon’s car so we found someplace to eat and went inside, Taekwoon trying to disguise himself with just a baseball cap.

“That’s not going to work,” I giggled.

“That’s kind of the point. Well known idol on late night date with a mystery woman,” he chuckled. “Dispatch is going to eat it up.”

I laughed and followed him into the restaurant where we placed our order and talked while we waited for it to be brought out to us. Once we were finished eating we headed home and went straight to bed.


	14. MommaStarlight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait and such a short chapter :/ The next one will be a bit longer and hopefully I can get it typed up fast.
> 
> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

The next morning we got up and got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_479/set?id=214154879) after eating. As soon as Taekwoon’s manager called him we headed downstairs and got into the van, heading to the café. As soon as we got there Taekwoon was lead back to hair, makeup, and wardrobe which left me and his manager out on set. We decided to find a spot to sit that wasn’t going to be in the way and talk while we waited on filming to start.

 **“I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of officially meeting you,”** I said once we sat down.

 **“Oh, yeah I’m kinda new,”** he said. **“My name is Raon.”**

**“Nice to meet you Raon. I’m Krista.”**

**“That’s Raon oppa to you,”** he chuckled. **“I’m older than you after all.”**

**“Oh, sorry. I haven’t been in Korea for almost a year now and I’ve forgotten all my manners. Forgive me.”**

**“You’re fine. I just like teasing people.”**

We talked off and on while they filmed until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the other five members of VIXX grinning like idiots. I got up and walked around the table to hug them.

 **“We’ve got to be quiet because they’re filming right now,”** I whispered.

They nodded and we all sat around and talked quietly. Taekwoon came over a few minutes after they called for lunch.

 **“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming today,”** he asked as the other members tackled him in a hug.

 **“We wanted to surprise you hyung,”** Hongbin said.

 **“Consider me surprised,”** he chuckled. **“Now why don’t we go out to the food truck and get something to eat.”**

We all agreed and headed outside to where there was a food truck waiting. Once we got our food we found a table to sit at while we ate. Jaehwan pulled his phone out and snapped a few pictures.

 **“What are you doing with those,”** Hakyeon asked.

**“I’m going to post them to the fancafe so our Starlight babies can see our stone-faced Leo hyung hard at work.”**

**“Did you take some while I was actually acting?”**

**“Yes I did,”** Jaehwan chuckled.

 **“I wonder how fast MommaStarlight will have it translated this time. She was pretty quick the last time I posted,”** Hyuk said.

I paused mid-bite and looked up at Hyuk, slightly panicking.

 **“How do you know that name,”** I asked.

 **“We all have a bit of a crush on her,”** Wonshik giggled.

 **“Yeah like Hakyeon hyung has even said he’d go straight for her,”** Hongbin laughed.

**“Yah! How many times do I have to explain to you idiots that I’m bi?”**

**“Apparently too many times,”** I chuckled. **“So what do you guys like most about her?”**

 **“She has an amazing heart first off,”** Taekwoon blushed. **“Almost as good as yours jagiya.”**

 **“Aww you’re sweet Daegoonie,”** I beamed at him.

 **“Ugh! I wish I could meet her,”** Jaehwan cried out dramatically. **“MommaStarlight! Be my wife!”**

 **“God no,”** I blurted. **“As much as I love you Jaehwanie I couldn’t handle you twenty-four-seven.”**

 **“Wait…does that mean that YOU’RE MommaStarlight,”** Wonshik asked.

I gasped, realizing too late what I said and covered my mouth with my hands.

 **“Jagi? Are you MommaStarlight,”** Taekwoon asked me.

I blushed and nodded slowly, **“I was going to tell you guys soon but I guess this is as good of a time as any. Surprise! I’m your biggest fan.”**

 **“Well, we already knew you were our biggest fan,”** Hakyeon chuckled.

**“So does that mean you guys all still have a crush on me?”**

**“God no noona! I see you as a sister,”** Jaehwan said dramatically. **“I take back my proposal!”**

 **“GOOD! Because I didn’t accept it anyway,”** I said, matching his dramatics.

Taekwoon just laughed through our conversation to the point he was having to dab at the tears in his eyes.

**“You guys are hilarious and I think the makeup department is going to kill me. They’re going to have to reapply my makeup because of you two.”**

**“Sorry hyung but I can’t help my comedic genius,”** Jaehwan preened.

I rolled my eyes at him and saw Hakyeon give him the infamous N stank face. I snorted out a laugh and covered my face in embarrassment when they all looked at me shocked.

 **“That was the cutest thing EVER noona! Please do that again,”** Jaehwan laughed.

 **“Never! That was embarrassing,”** I said from behind my hands.

 **“It wasn’t that bad jagiya. It was a little cute,”** Taekwoon said, pulling my hands from my face and kissing my cheek.

As soon as we were done eating the boys had to go back to Jelpi and their original schedules while Taekwoon and I stayed at the café and he went back to filming. A few hours later when they called cut for the day Minseok bounced over to me and hugged me.

**“Today was great, wasn't it?”**

**“Yeah, you did great Seokie!”**

**“Oh, when I told the members you were here they wanted to know if you and Taekwoon wanted to come over for dinner one night. It wouldn't be this week because we’re all crazy busy but maybe next?”**

**“I think we can handle that. Just tell me when and I'm sure we can be there.”**

**“Awesome! I'm sure Yixing is ready to see you again. While me and Jongdae are ok in Mandarin I think he prefers talking to someone that is fluent.”**

**“I can understand that,”** I laughed. **“I’m sure it's hard for him being the only Chinese member now.”**

**“Yeah it is especially when the company makes him promote in China all by himself instead on sending me and Jongdae with him or all nine of us. But what can we do? We're under contract.”**

**“I know and I'm sure he knows that too. I'm sure he also knows that if you were able to you’d all be with him.”**

**“You know us too well,”** he laughed.

**“Well, I hope I would after knowing you for so long.”**

He laughed and looked at his phone, **“Ok, I have to go. Tell Taekwoon I said bye.”**

 **“I will,”** I said, hugging him.

Taekwoon walked out just after Minseok left and I relayed the message before we headed home ourselves.


	15. Taekwoon's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so you guys are going to get about three chapters from me today on this fic :O Shocking I know, but I wanted to get it caught up with A Fangirl Tale and make a set update schedule. 
> 
>  
> 
> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

The morning of Taekwoon’s birthday I got up pretty early and fixed breakfast for us both and took it upstairs so we could eat in bed. After we were done eating we [got ready](http://www.polyvore.com/taekwoons_birthday/set?id=214648810) and headed downstairs to meet Raon. We headed to the filming location for the day and when we pulled up we saw a bunch of fans around the house. Taekwoon tried to say hi to all of them and most of them had gifts for him despite repeatedly being told he wasn't allowed to accept them. His face fell when he saw how many had gifts and quickly made his way inside. I caught up with him in hair and makeup and he was still in a sour mood.

**“Daegoonie, I know it breaks your heart but there's a reason Jelpi implemented that rule.”**

**“I know but it still hurts that they don't listen and still spend their hard-earned money for no reason.”**

I smoothed the hair away from his forehead and kissed his temple, **“I know but you're only one person and you can't let things like that get to you.”**

**“I just wish I could accept their gifts! It's my birthday and I should be able to accept the gifts they bought me.”**

It broke my heart to see him so worked up over this but I the stylist kicked me out so I had to go back to where all the other staff was sitting. Raon looked up at me when I entered the room and he knew as soon as he saw my look that Taekwoon was still upset.

 **“I wish the fans would listen to the rules and not buy gifts that they can't accept,”** he said as soon as I sat down next to him.

**“I agree but it is what it is. He thinks the company should make an exception since it's his birthday.”**

**“That's not going to happen.”**

**“You and I both know that and I know he knows that but he still hates when fans spend money on him and he can't accept the gifts.”**

**“I understand where he's coming from but at the end of the day the company makes all the decisions.”**

**“The joys of being an idol,”** I sighed, pulling my water bottle out of my bag and taking a drink.

We watched Minseok and Taekwoon act out the scenes they had to film for the day and around two they broke for lunch. While everyone was gathered to get their food the director stood up and got everyone's attention.

**“As most of you know today is a pretty special day. Today is our very own Taekwoon’s birthday and instead of having a fanmeet he's here working hard but we are still going to celebrate with him. Bring it out!”**

As soon as he said that a few staff members walked out pushing a cart with a huge cake on top. Taekwoon looked like he was overwhelmed and I saw him starting to fan himself. Minseok stood next to him and calmed him down before I could get over there. I made a mental note to thank Minseok later. Taekwoon made his way over to where Raon and I were sitting and sat next to me, putting his head on my shoulder.

**“Can this day be over already?”**

**“I thought you loved your birthday jagi.”**

**“I do but today isn't working out the way I thought it would.”**

**“Your scenes are going amazingly. What else could you ask for,”** Raon said.

Taekwoon glared at the older man before I poked his cheek. That pulled a small smile from him and he kissed me quickly before anyone noticed. Once lunch was over he made his way back to wardrobe and got ready for the next round of scenes. They worked late into the night since Tzuyu had a fanmeet and concert the next day. By the time Taekwoon and I got home we were both exhausted and headed straight for the bed and fell asleep almost as soon as our heads hit our pillows. We only got to sleep for a few hours before our alarms started going off and we got up, taking a shower and grabbing a quick breakfast to go. On our way to the filming location we got some coffee and we were both a little more awake by the time we got there. Minseok greeted us as soon as we walked in. We talked for a bit before they were pulled back to get ready to film. Raon and I went over to where Tzuyu and Minseok’s managers were sitting and as I put my bag down Minseok’s manager turned to look at me.

**“Krista?”**

**“Seunghwan oppa? How have you been,”** I asked as he got up to hug me.

 **“Very busy,”** he sighed.  **“So what are you doing here?”**

**“I moved here finally. I got laid off from Kawaii Klothing so I decided to just move here and be closer to Taekwoon.”**

**“You guys are still dating?”**

**“Almost a year now,”** I beamed.

**“Congratulations! How has his company responded?”**

**“We’re actually in the process of telling the fans. Jelpi has been taking pictures and videos of Taekwoon while we were on the phone to document his attitude change.”**

**“He is a happier person when you're around,”** Raon said.

 **“Yeah I've been around him when you were back in the States and he was pretty grouchy,”** Seunghwan said. 

 **“Hey they're getting ready to start filming so we need to be quiet,”** Tzuyu’s manager said.

We quieted down and watched as Tzuyu, Minseok, and Taekwoon acted out the several scenes they needed to complete the next episode. When noon rolled around instead of breaking for lunch they called a wrap for the day and we all headed our separate ways. As soon as Taekwoon and I got home we took a short nap. When we woke up we laid in bed and cuddled. We shared lazy kisses until Taekwoon got impatient and rolled on top of me, deepening our kisses. I moaned as his tongue slipped past my lips and tangled with my own. He rolled his hips into mine as he started working his way down my throat, nipping and sucking in spots. 

“God I want you so bad,” he groaned.

“I want you too. Please,” I panted when he found a spot on my neck that made me shudder. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” he grinned wickedly. 

He got off me and stripped me of his shirt and my panties before kissing every available inch of my body. He finally settled between my legs and dove in hungrily. He ravished my pussy with his mouth and I came a few times. He'd finally had enough and pulled his sweats and underwear off before reaching over to his nightstand to grab a condom. He rolled it on and slowly sunk into me, stilling when he bottomed out. My muscles fluttered around his length and we groaned simultaneously at the feeling.

 **“Fuck you feel good kitten,”** he growled.

**“You feel really good too.”**

He pulled out and started a steady rhythm of pumping in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and caused him to nip at my neck. He continued with his rhythm until I started running my fingers through his hair and tugging at his roots. That's when he quickened his pace and trailed a hand down my body to knead a breast before dipping between our bodies and circling my clit. I tensed as my orgasm rushed over me and pulled him over soon afterward. He rolled off me and disposed of the condom before pulling me into his chest. We cuddled together like that until he got a call. He turned over to answer and groaned when he saw the name.

**“What do you want Jaehwan?”**

I couldn't hear what Jaehwan was saying but I could tell by Taekwoon's look he wasn't amused.

**“Fine. Give us like twenty minutes and we'll meet you at the restaurant.”**

He hung up and put his phone on the charger.

“So what's up?”

“The members want to go out to celebrate my birthday but to be perfectly honest I want to stay right here and not move until I absolutely have to.”

“Come on, you know it's always fun going out with them. Never a dull moment with them.”

“I know but I prefer my company now to those idiots,” he chuckled, nuzzling into my neck.

“You love them and you know it,” I laughed at the tickling feeling.

We stayed cuddled together for a bit longer then went and got in the shower. He helped me wash my hair and was being extra sweet to me. After we got ready we got in his car and he drove us to the predestined restaurant. As soon as we walked in we were greeted by the smiling face of Wonshik.

**“Hyung! Noona! Glad you could join us.”**

**“Jaehwan hardly gave me a choice,”** Taekwoon said.

Wonshik showed us to our table and we all sat around to eat. We drank a lot during the meal and afterward went to a noraebang. We all sang our hearts out before we decided to call it a night. As soon as Taekwoon and I got home we went upstairs and cuddled up in bed. He gently sang me to sleep as he stroked my hair.


	16. Being Seen in Gangnam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

I woke up early the next day to my alarm and tried to wake Taekwoon up only to be pulled back into his chest.

**“We've got the day off jagiya. No filming for us so go back to sleep.”**

We fell asleep again quickly and slept until close to noon. Once [we got up](http://www.polyvore.com/walking_around_gangnam/set?id=216326119) we decided to just walk around Gangnam and eat in one of the restaurants near our apartment. After our meal, we walked around until we got to the subway station. We decided to go down and walk around the underground shopping center. Several people recognized Taekwoon and they stopped to ask for pictures. He gladly accepted and we were quickly surrounded by fans. Taekwoon made sure to keep me close as the fans took pictures. He kept my hand firmly in his and the fans noticed how protective he was of me and they asked him what I was to him.

**“She's my girlfriend. Please treat her well. I care about her very much and I know you guys love MommaStarlight.”**

**“Wait… you're MommaStarlight,”** one of the girls asked.

I giggled, **“Yes I am.”**

 **“You've helped me out a lot,”** another girl said. **“Thank you so much!”**

**“I'll always be there for Starlights. I'm just thankful that I've actually been able to help you guys.”**

**“We're happy that our Leo oppa has someone just as kindhearted.”**

**“So am I,”** Taekwoon beamed, pulling me into his chest and kissing my temple.

 **“Aww you guys are so cute,”** they all squealed.

 **“Thank you,”** we both grinned.

Soon afterward they all dispersed and Taekwoon and I went to a few shops to look around. We ended up buying a few things before we headed to the grocery store since we were running low on food.

 **“Hey we don't need anything for dinner tomorrow night because we're going to EXO’s dorm,”** I said as he was putting some kimchi in the buggy.

**“I thought Minseok said they were busy this week.”**

**“He texted me earlier and said they were all free tomorrow night. Oh, remind me to put Tao’s letter in my bag.”**

He nodded and we continued shopping until we had everything we'd need for the next week or so. When we got home we unloaded the groceries and put everything up but left the ingredients for our dinner out. Taekwoon started on dinner while I watched him work. I was constantly mesmerized by how efficient he was in the kitchen. Before I knew it dinner was done and he was handing me my plate of food.

“Earth to Krista. Are you in there?”

“Oh! Yeah, sorry. I just get distracted by you,” I blushed, taking the plate.

“Feeling is mutual on that one babe,” he chuckled.

We sat at our little table in the kitchen and ate in relative silence.

“God this is so good Taek,” I moaned after taking another bite.

“Glad you like it.”

“Like it? Try love it!”

He chuckled at my facial expressions and finished his food. Once I finished mine I grabbed his plate and started working on the dishes. He tried helping me but I shooed him away telling him that since he cooked I would clean. As soon as I was done in the kitchen I joined him in the living room and we cuddled on the couch, watching whatever was on.

“So when are you going to set up your YouTube room?”

“Umm, probably in a few days. I've just wanted to spend some time with you.”

“And I've loved that,” he said, kissing the top of my head. “But I'm sure your viewers miss you.”

“Well I did tell them it would be a bit before I started posting again but it would be good for me to make a video. I might do that tomorrow during the day since we don't have anything going on.”

“I'm sure they would love that. Maybe I'll even make an appearance.”

“Which reminds me! They've been asking me to do a boyfriend tag video and I told them it was up to you.”

“You didn't actually say my name though, right?”

“No,” I laughed. “I told them it was up to my boyfriend because he's pretty camera shy.”

“Let me talk to Mr. Hwang before I say I'll do it,” he chuckled. “I know he wants us to go public but I still need to okay something like that with him.”

“I completely understand that babe,” I said, snuggling closer to him.

We enjoyed the rest of the night quietly cuddling on the couch. When we were together not much needed to be said and we both loved it that way. It was starting to get late and before I realized it, SNL was on. Taekwoon scoffed before turning the TV off.

“I always forget you're not a fan of SNL,” I chuckled as he stretched.

“Most of their jokes are tacky,” he shrugged. “Now come on, let’s go to bed.”

“I'm not sleepy though,” I said.

“Then I'll find a way to tire you out,” he smirked, pulling me into his chest.

He hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips as he carefully walked up the stairs. I deliberately nipped at his neck while he continuously squeezed my ass.

“God you have such a nice ass,” he groaned into my shoulder.

“Squats,” I chuckled.

As soon as he made it to our room he sat me down on the bed.

“Be a good kitten and stay there for master,” he said, kissing me lightly.

I shuddered at the dominance in his voice and stayed exactly where he put me down at. He walked into the closet and came back out with a box. He set it down next to me and opened it to reveal a beautiful black lace lingerie set with matching cat ears. There was even a black leather collar similar to the one he wore during their Chained Up performances but small enough to fit my neck snugly. The set also included an anal plug with a black tail attached. I swallowed thickly and ran my hand over the soft fur.

“You don't have to wear that just yet if you're not comfortable with it kitten.”

“No master, I want to try. I want to be a good kitty for you.”

I saw him shiver at my tone of voice, not realizing that I had unconsciously raised the pitch to sound a bit younger.

“Go into the bathroom and change kitten,” he said, handing me the box after taking the plug and collar out.

I quickly took the box and headed for the bathroom, stripping out of my clothes as soon as the door was shut. I pulled on the black lace bra and panty set before tousling my hair from its ponytail and placing the black fur cat ears in my hair. Satisfied with the result I walked back into the room and saw Taekwoon laying on the bed and playing with the collar, running his fingers over the intricate metal design. He motioned me over and I gladly climbed onto the bed, crawling over to him.

“You're so pretty, kitten.”

“Thank you, master,” I sighed as his hands ran through my hair and down my body.

He pulled my hair up a bit as he put the collar on me and adjusted it so the design was right on my throat.

“You look really good in that kitten. Just like I knew you would,” he groaned, scanning my body.

He gently laid me down and kissed me. I didn't yet have permission to touch him so I kept my hands rooted in the sheets.

“Such a good little kitty,” he grinned, kissing my neck just above the collar. “Give me your hands.”

I unfurled my hands from the sheets and gently laid them in Taekwoon's outstretched hands. He kissed my knuckles before bringing my hands above my head towards the headboard, leaning down to kiss me again. Before I realized what he was doing my hands were cuffed to the bed. He chuckled darkly at the look on my face when he pulled away from the kiss.

“Didn't expect that did you?”

I shook my head no as he smirked. He grabbed my hips and turned me over to where my ass was in the air and I was on my knees with my head resting on my forearms. He kneaded my ass cheeks before landing a sharp smack to my left cheek. I moaned as the sting wore off and was replaced with pleasure. He smacked my ass a few more times before lowering my panties to my knees.

“Oh I am going to enjoy this,” he chuckled, spreading my ass.

I gasped when I felt his tongue circle my clit. He sucked it into his mouth and nipped lightly as he thrust two fingers into my pussy.

“You taste so good kitten,” he panted. “I think I could feast on you for hours.”

He curled his fingers just right to hit my g-spot and went back to sucking my clit.

“M-master, puh-please let me c-cum,” I whined, tightening around the fingers he was still thrusting into me.

“Go on kitten. This'll help with the next part.”

I quickly let the dam burst and let my orgasm wash over me. Taekwoon helped me ride it out and gently pulled his fingers from my pussy, sucking them into his mouth. I felt him shift and heard a drawer open then close before I felt him kneeling behind me again. I heard a cap open and then felt a cold liquid hit my ass crack. I gasped at the sensation and moan as I felt Taekwoon massage the liquid around my anus. He slowly pressed his finger through the ring of muscle and added more lube as he pushed in and out. Once I started pushing back on his finger he added more lube and started pushing a second finger in. I winced at the stretch but he quickly soothed me, reminding me that it'd hurt more if I tensed up. Once I got used to the stretch it felt really good and I started rocking back on his fingers again.

“I think you're ready for the tail kitten,” he chuckled. “Hold on just a second.”

He removed his fingers gently from my ass and I heard him uncapping the lube again. When he placed the plug on my anus and started pushing into the ring of muscle it slid in with little to no resistance and I moaned at the feeling it brought me. I wiggled my hips to swish the tail to feel the fur on the back of my thighs and Taekwoon snickered.

“Do you like it kitten?”

“Yes, master. It feels really good. But I want you inside me.”

“That can be arranged,” he said, moving off the bed.

I tried turning to watch him strip but he was out of my line of sight. When he climbed back on the bed he undid the handcuffs and moved me to where I was straddling him. He had a condom wrapper in his hand and tore it open, quickly rolling it down his length. He positioned me above his dick and guided me down until he was fully situated in me. I unconsciously squeezed my pussy around him and he lightly slapped my thigh.

“Can I please move master?”

“Give me a second,” he growled. “You're so tight.”

He finally started rolling my hips and I took that as the sign that I could move. It felt amazing with him stretching my pussy and the plug in my ass. I kept a steady rhythm until he had enough and rolled us over, thrusting into me roughly. I could feel another orgasm cresting closer and raked my nails down Taekwoon’s ass. He groaned and nipped at my neck, soothing the sting with his tongue afterward.

“Fuck kitten, I'm so close. Can you cum for me? Can you cum all over my cock?”

All I needed was permission before I was riding the wave of my orgasm once again. He came shortly after and we rode our orgasms together. Once we caught our breath Taekwoon got up and headed for the bathroom, coming back with a warm washcloth. He cleaned me up after gently removing the plug and pulled me into his chest, gently coaxing me to sleep.


	17. Dinner with EXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

The next morning I was a little sore so Taekwoon served me breakfast in bed and gave me a massage before carrying me into the bathroom for a nice hot bubble bath. After our bath, we went downstairs and into the spare room I would be using as an office/YouTube room/sewing studio. I got a feel for the room before I started planning what I'd do with it. Taekwoon knew my creative process so he just handed me a notebook with a quick kiss to my cheek and left me to my imagination. Around lunchtime I came out with my sketches and notes and sat next to him on the couch.

“So do you want to go furniture shopping now or wait a few days for our next break?”

“I think I'll wait until the next break. I've got it planned out but I don't want to overwhelm either of us right now.”

“You're not going to overwhelm me with furniture shopping babe,” he chuckled, pulling me closer to plant a kiss on the top of my head.

“Ok fine,” I giggled. “I'm just not up for a lot of walking right now. My asshole is still a little sore.”

“I'm sorry babe. I should have prepped you more.”

“No, it's fine. I think it's just because it was the first time I'd ever done anything with my ass. It was good and I'm pretty sure that was the hardest I've ever came.”

“Oh? Do we want to try to make you cum harder?”

“Maybe later. I'm hungry plus I need to film a quick video and get ready for tonight. Shit, Jongdae is going to tease the hell out of me if he sees me limping.”

“I've seen him limping worse than that and it wasn't a work related injury.”

“Are you trying to tell me he's gay?”

“Nope but he and his girlfriend decided to try pegging and it didn't go so smoothly,” he grinned.

“Oh, I'm going to keep that in mind.”

“What?”

“Pegging.”

“Hell no,” he growled.

“What? Kitten can't be in charge?”

“It's not that it's just…I'm not very comfortable about having anything in my ass.”

“It feels really good though babe. Plus you have this thing called a prostate and your orgasm will feel like a million times better.”

“We'll talk about it later. Let's go make lunch because I'm pretty hungry too.”

We made a quick and easy lunch and ate. I checked the time in the states and called my mom when I saw it wasn't too late.

“Hey sweetie! How's Korea?”

“So far so good mom,” I laughed. “How are the boys?”

“Busy as ever. They're both asleep after a really long day.”

“Awww,” I cooed. “Is school kicking their butts that bad?”

She laughed, “I guess so. So what are you and Leo up to?”

“We just ate lunch and I guess we're just going to hang out for a bit before we get ready to go to a friends house for dinner.”

“That sounds like fun,” she yawned.

 “Hey before I let you go get some sleep I was wondering if you could ship my sewing machine to me. I'll even wire you the money to pay for the shipping costs.”

“You don't have to do that. Just send me your address and I’ll get it done.”

“Okay but you have to have the address exactly the same as I send it to you or else it won't get here.”

“Not a problem, but I can't write Korean.”

“It's called hangul mom,” I chuckled. “But you don't have to write it out by hand. You can just print it off.”

“Oh, nice to know. Okay, I'm starting to fall asleep so I'm going to get off of here and go to bed. I love you! And tell Leo I love him too.”

“I will. Sweet dreams. Love you too mom.”

We hung up shortly after that and I relayed mom’s message to Taekwoon after I found him in his studio.

“I love your mom,” he snickered. “She's adorable.”

“Yeah, she is,” I grinned, sitting next to him.

I listened to a few of the compositions he was working on before I headed to our room to get [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/dinner_with_exo/set?id=216326530). After I put on my makeup and did my hair I set up my tripod and started filming.

“Hey guys! I know it's been a bit since you've heard from me but I'm finally in Korea and settling into my new place. I haven't set up my YouTube room yet so, for now, I'm filming in my bedroom. This bed is so freaking comfy! Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm fine just pretty busy,” I giggled. “Oh, and I might have a surprise for you in the next few weeks. I can't give you more information yet but I know you guys will love it! Ok, I've gotta wrap this up pretty quickly because I have dinner plans with some friends and my boyfriend. I hope you guys have a great day, night, whatever time of day it is! **Bye!** ”

 I finished with my signature pose before turning the camera off and transferring it to my laptop. I edited it a bit before uploading it to YouTube. Taekwoon came in to get dressed when it was finished. We were both dressed casually since we were just going to EXO’s dorm. Once we were ready we headed down to his car and drove the few minutes over, parking in the parking garage. We headed up to their floor and knocked on the door.

 **“Yixing will you get that,”** I heard Minseok yell.

Taekwoon made sure I was standing in front of him when the door opened.

**_ “Jiejie? Is it really you?” _ **

**_“Yes Yixing,”_** I chuckled, reaching out to hug him. **_“How have you been?”_**

 ** _“Ok, I guess. The company has been sending me to China a lot lately,”_** he said as we took our shoes off.

**_ “That's good. Have you seen your family?” _ **

**_ “No. I was too busy working and filming while I was there. But I think we might have a vacation coming up soon.” _ **

At this point, Taekwoon meandered into the kitchen to visit with Kyungsoo while Yixing and I sat on the couch to talk.

**_ “I hope you get to see them soon. I need to go over and see Lijuan.” _ **

**_ “Oh yeah, I heard she just had her baby, right?” _ **

**_ “Yeah, she named him Jianyu.” _ **

**_ “That's a nice strong name.” _ **

I was nodding my agreement when I was tackled in a group hug. I looked down to see Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Sehun.

 **“Hey guys,”** I chuckled. **“How have you been?”**

 **“Good noona,”** Sehun beamed.

They finally let me up and I gave them all real hugs before we sat around to talk. Junmyeon, Jongin, Minseok, and Jongdae finally decided to join us and we talked until Taekwoon and Kyungsoo called us into the dining room.

 **“Thanks for your help hyung,”** Kyungsoo said once we all sat down.

**“No problem Kyungsoo. You know how much I love to cook.”**

**“Yeah, he pretty much does all the cooking at home,”** I giggled. **“I only help a bit since I'm a horrible cook.”**

**“You're not that bad jagi.”**

**“I've said it before but I'm going to say it again… but you two are couple goals,”** Junmyeon laughed.

The other members rolled their eyes at the leader and we all started eating, laughing and joking with each other. It'd been several months since we'd all been together and it was great being able to see everyone in the same room.

 **“You know what would make this better,”** Sehun asked.

 **“What,”** Chanyeol asked.

**“If the other members of VIXX could have been here.”**

**“They're all busy,”** I said. **“Hyuk’s an MC on Inkigayo, Hakyeon is doing his radio show, Wonshik is working on new songs, Hongbin is working on a new movie, and Jaehwan is preparing for a musical.”**

 **“Wow that's a lot going on,”** Jongin said.

I nodded in agreement and continued eating. Once we were all done with our food we cleaned the table and put all the dishes in the kitchen. It was Jongdae’s night for dishes so he started on them while the rest of us went into the living room to hang out.  Before I could sit next to Taekwoon, Sehun and Chanyeol pulled me over to the love seat and cuddled me between them so I couldn't get up.

 **“I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you guys missed her,”** Baekhyun laughed.

They both nodded and I rolled my eyes. Baekhyun just laughed as he sat next to Minseok. Once Jongdae was done with the dishes he joined us in the living room and we decided to watch a movie. After the movie as Taekwoon and I were leaving I remembered the letter Tao had given me and handed it to Junmyeon so that he could read it to the members.

 **“Don't you want to know what he said noona,”** he asked.

**“No, I think it should just be you guys. He might be one of my best friends but that letter was written for his brothers.”**

Junmyeon nodded somberly and took the letter from my hand. Taekwoon and I said our goodbyes before heading home. Once there, we got into our pajamas and went to bed.

 


	18. Working at Jelpi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

The next day Taekwoon had to go film while [I headed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_493/set?id=214514522) up to Jelpi to sign my work contract. I arrived early and was told that my contract wasn’t complete yet but I could walk around freely and they would call me when I could sign it. I decided to just head up to the third floor and hang out with Soojae.

“Hey what’s up,” I said, walking in and sitting on the loveseat.

“Hongbin is coming in to get his outfit for a press conference in a few minutes so I’m putting the final touches to it,” she said, stepping away from the accessory cabinet.

“I thought you usually let them pick out their own accessories.”

“I usually do but he asked me to this time because he’s not going to have time to today. He’s got too much going on.”

“Understandable. I mean he’s doing press tours for a new movie on top of filming a second one. Any discussion on when the group is making a full comeback?”

“No, but I think Wonshik might be doing something soon.”

“That means I’ll be styling him by myself, right?”

“I’m sure he’ll help you,” she chuckled. “He’s pretty particular about his fashion. And I’ll help as much as possible.”

“I know you would. So, any idea on what kind of song or songs he’s working on?”

“No, he hasn’t let me hear it yet. I’m sure when it gets closer to time to release and music video filming he’ll talk to you about it.”

“Probably.”

 **“Oh, hey Hongbin. How are you,”** Soojae asked once Hongbin walked in.

**“Kinda tired. I don’t have much time to talk. Sorry, noona.”**

**“It’s ok. I know you’re busy. Here’s your outfit. I even picked out some shoes for you.”**

**“Thank you so much noona. I really appreciate it. Oh! Krista noona, you’re here too,”** he asked, turning to leave.

 **“Yeah,”** I chuckled, raising a fist. **“Have a good day ok? Fighting!”**

He raised a fist, **“Fighting! Thank you noona. I’ll see you guys later.”**

He grabbed the garment bag that held his outfit and shoes and rushed out the door.

“I hope they at least feed him today. The other day he had a full schedule and from what Jaehwanie told me he came home and ate all the leftovers they had in the fridge plus made himself some ramyun.”

“He never eats like that.”

“I know,” she sighed, sitting at her desk. “So you up here to sign your contract?”

“Yeah, but the secretary said it wasn’t ready yet and they’d call me when it was.”

“So you decided to come and see me?”

“Where else would I go? My best friend is here and I feel at home with all these clothes and sketches.”

“Hey, Krista?”

“Yeah?”

“Your fashion designer is showing,” she giggled.

“It is what it is,” I laughed along. “I’ve been working as a representative for too long. I’m ready to get back to my roots.”

“You know, this entire time you could have been making bank as either a personal stylist or an actual fashion designer. You’ve got the talent. I’ve seen your sketches and I’d wear all of them.”

“You’re biased Soojae.”

“Maybe just a little,” she grinned.

It was around that time that I got a call over the intercom that said I was needed in HR so I waved goodbye to Soojae and made my way up to the fifth floor. Once I walked in the lady at the front desk lead me over to a room and handed me a stack of paper.

**“Please read through this and if you have any questions just ask me.”**

**“Alright, thank you.”**

She nodded and headed back out to her desk while I started reading through my contract. It was pretty straightforward and I quickly finished reading it. Basically it was just outlining what my duties would be as a stylist and what was and wasn’t allowed concerning VIXX’s image.

 **“Excuse me, I’m ready to sign,”** I said, sticking my head out of the room.

**“That was fast. Bring it over here.”**

I brought the stack of papers with me and she handed me an ink pad.

 **“Sign here, here, here and here, put your thumbprint here, and initial here, here and here,”** she said, marking every spot.

I quickly did as I was told and she looked over it.

 **“Welcome to the team Kim Hyewon,”** she said, bowing and shaking my hand.

**“You don’t have to use my Korean name. You can just call me Krista.”**

**“All your paperwork says Hyewon so that’s the name I’ll use. I don’t mean to be rude it’ll just get too confusing for me if I call you otherwise.”**

**“That’s fine. I understand completely.”**

**“Oh, and before you leave, Mr. Hwang said he wanted to see you in his office.”**

**“Thank you,”** I said, bowing before I left.

I made my way up to the sixth floor and as soon as Mr. Hwang saw me he waved me into his office. His secretary asked me if I wanted anything to drink but I declined, sitting in the chair across from Mr. Hwang.

**“So all your paperwork is in order I assume.”**

**“Yes, sir.”**

**“Good. Ok so the reason I wanted to see you was because I wanted to kind of lay out the plan for exposing your relationship with Leo. It’s been going really great so far and from what I’ve seen the fans are taking it really great. I know you guys went around Gangnam on Saturday and told the fans you saw that you were a couple and we’ve been monitoring the fancafe and twitter and everything is positive.”**

**“I’m glad to hear that. So what’s the next step?”**

**“We’re going to show that you’ve been the change in Leo. Those fans on Saturday noticed it but we want all the fans to know. Some fans have been filming you two together at his filming locations but we have months’ worth of footage to back the change up. We’re going to start releasing some of those videos this week.”**

**“Is there anything Taekwoon and I need to do?”**

**“Just keep being the adorable couple you are.”**

**“That’s not hard,”** I chuckled.

**“So when are we going to hear wedding bells?”**

**“Umm, I’m not sure about that. I think he wants to wait until after his enlistment.”**

**“Understandable. They won’t be as busy after that because they’re all around the same age. We’re probably going to handle their enlistments like YG is handling Big Bang’s.”**

**“Isn’t Seunghyun oppa enlisting in February of next year?”**

He nodded, **“We’re thinking of having Hakyeon and Taekwoon do theirs at the same time since they’re so close in age.”**

We talked a bit more before he had to go for a few conferences. I headed back down to the third floor to help Soojae with anything she needed. We decided to reorganize the clothes and accessories so we were busy the rest of the day.

“Would you put this in the toss pile? It’s too small for Hyukkie,” Soojae said, handing me one of his cropped jackets from Super Hero.

“Are you really about to throw a piece of history out?!?”

She laughed, “Would you wear it if you were them?”

“I’d wear it if I wasn’t them! Do you even know how many times I tried to recreate this in school?”

“Obviously a lot,” she giggled.

“Yes and it got to the point that my teachers took my sketchbook away and tore all the sketches of the jacket away because I wasn’t focusing on what I was supposed to.”

“That’s a little harsh,” she said.

“Yeah, but it got me to realize I needed to focus on graduating instead of playing with a jacket for months on end.”

“I’m sure the company wouldn’t mind you having it.”

The wide grin stayed on my face the rest of the day and when Taekwoon came up to the room he asked me why I was so happy.

“I gave her Hyukkie’s cropped jackets from Super Hero,” Soojae laughed.

“Really? You’re over the moon about that,” he asked, wrapping me in a hug.

“Yes, I am. Problem,” I teased.

“None at all. I love seeing you this excited and happy,” he grinned, running his fingers through my ponytail. **_“Why don’t you ever wear your hair down anymore?”_**

**_“My hair is still a little damaged from the dye so it’s just easier.”_ **

“Japanese? Really guys? You know I can’t understand that!”

“We’re just talking about my hair,” I chuckled.

“So can I kidnap my girlfriend now or do you still need her Soojae?”

“Go on. I don’t need her anymore. I’m just about to head home myself.”

“I think Minseok said something about dinner,” Taekwoon winked.

“Yeah, he texted me earlier asking if I had any meat and I don’t because I haven’t been shopping yet so I guess we’re probably going to be ordering out. I’m kinda looking forward to a nice night in.”

“Time to destress,” I asked.

“Most definitely. So are you going with him tomorrow or are you going to be here with me?”

“I think Hakyeon is doing his radio show and he usually wears his own clothes for that and Wonshik isn’t doing any press things or anything tomorrow so I might. But if you need me for anything don’t hesitate to text me.”

She nodded and we hugged her before heading home. Once we got inside we decided to order out ourselves since we were both too tired to cook.

 **“Do you want pizza, jjajangmyeon, bulgogi, or ramyun,”** Taekwoon asked, looking through his menus.

**“Oh, I kinda want goguma pizza! I haven’t had any good goguma since I left Korea last year.”**

**_“You and sweet potatoes,”_** he chuckled, calling the pizza place.

A few minutes later we were sitting on the living room floor with a large pizza in front of us.

 ** _“God this is really hitting the spot,”_** I said, taking another bite of my slice.

**_“Is there a reason we’re speaking Japanese?”_ **

**_“It’s your fault! You know how I feel about you speaking Japanese and you started it so I just wanted to keep hearing you.”_ **

  ** _“Ok, I guess I’ll indulge you…this once,”_** he chuckled, nudging me.

**_“So how was filming today?”_ **

**_“We actually got pretty much an entire episode filmed today. We’re actually ahead of schedule.”_ **

**_“That’s great news!”_ **

**_“Yeah because if we finish early that means I can still take part in a musical I was offered.”_ **

**_“That would be good. Do you know when you guys are making a group comeback?”_ **

**_“Probably not until next year. Maybe March or April.”_ **

**_“I look forward to getting to help with group outfits again.”_ **

**_“I think you just about killed the fans the last time we let you help with stage outfits,”_** he chuckled. **_“Especially since you had Wonshik shirtless.”_**

**_“Gayo Daejun was fun, though! And hey those outfits killed me just as much!”_ **

**_“Then why make us wear them?”_ **

**_“Because the song is grown up and sexy so you had to look the part.”_ **

**_“I still have that outfit,”_** he grinned, cupping my cheek.

I leaned into his touch and he grinned when I pouted my lips, wanting a kiss. He indulged me once again and gently pressed his lips against mine. I tried deepening it but he pulled away.

**_“Maybe another night sweetie. I’m too tired to be of much service tonight.”_ **

**_“I could do all the work,”_** I said before a huge yawn overtook my face.

He giggled, **_“You’re just as tired as I am. Let’s finish this then go get in bed.”_**

 ** _“Alright. Sounds good,”_** I grinned.

We quickly finished the pizza and cleaned up the trash, heading up to bed once we were done. He pulled me into his chest once we got into bed and started gently singing to me as he ran his fingers up and down my back, soothing me into a deep sleep.


	19. Another Day of Filming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry for such a long wait. I was sick and stuck in bed. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's not very long :)
> 
> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

When we woke up we [got ready](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_524/set?id=217715559) for the day and headed downstairs when Raon texted Taekwoon. He greeted us with coffee and Taekwoon smiled, thanking him after we got settled in the van. Once we made it to the filming location of the day Taekwoon got out, kissing me before rushing inside. Raon and I slowly made our way through the fans as we talked.

 **“I think you are his favorite manager,”** I chuckled, taking a sip of my latte.

**“Because I brought him his favorite coffee?”**

**“Exactly. The other managers don’t do that. They barely take him to a café to get coffee.”**

**“He’s a complete grouch without it and I know you guys don’t have time to make any at home.”**

**“We have a pot with a timer but we’re usually too tired at night to fill it up,”** I chuckled. **“Last night we ate dinner and went straight to bed.”**

**“And I’m sure that happens most nights.”**

I nodded as we made our way inside and headed to the area designated for managers and other staff. Raon and I talked while we watched the chaos that came with filming a drama. While I was laughing quietly at a joke Raon had made my phone beeped with a new email notification. I pulled my phone out, apologizing to Raon.

**“Don’t worry about it. Go ahead and take care of business.”**

I thanked him before stepping outside to check my emails. I had several from the designers I had contacted about getting period pieces for Eugene. They were all ready and willing to help a friend of mine out especially since he was raising awareness for their cultures. I checked the time in the States and noticed it was eight at night. I decided to go ahead and call Eugene.

“Hey what’s up,” he asked as soon as he picked up.

“I just wanted to let you know that all my designers are in for your little project.”

“Awesome! I can’t wait to see what they have in store for me! How long do you think it’ll take for them to make the pieces?”

“They each said about five to six months.”

“That’s perfect! I’ve got about five or six other small ideas that I can do here without needing anything from another country.”

“What are you working on now?”

“Just a little piece on how Asian-American actors are underrated in Hollywood.”

“I will definitely tweet that link out,” I chuckled. “We need more Asian-American actors to play Asian characters!”

“Agreed,” he said. “Reasons I’m doing this.”

We talked a bit more before he had to get off. I walked back inside and saw Minseok looking for someone. I snuck up behind him again and scared him.

**“You have got to stop doing that to me! You’re going to cause me to have a heart attack and then all my fans are going to hunt you down!”**

I laughed, **“Sorry Seokie. You’re just way too easy to scare. So who were you looking for?”**

 **“You. The other members wanted you to read this,”** he said, handing me the letter Tao had written.

**“Are you sure?”**

**“Yeah. We might be his brothers but he trusted you enough to give this to us. We thought it’d be nice if you knew what he had to say.”**

I took the letter out and instantly recognized Tao’s cute Hangeul, **“To my brothers whom I love dearly, I know us leaving was really hard on you and I'm sorry. I wish nothing but the best for all of you and I'm still closely following your careers. I wish things turned out differently and I hate that we couldn't talk to each other about everything that happened until now. As most of you know I hurt my ankle badly and the company kept pushing me before it was fixed properly but another thing was I didn't feel like I was being treated fairly. I hardly saw my family because I wasn't allowed to travel to China as much as you were allowed to travel around Korea. I was always depressed and homesick. Yixing gege I hope they are treating you better than they treated Kris gege, Luhan gege, and myself. Honestly, I hope the company is treating you all better. I hope you are all healthy and happy and I hope we can start having a better relationship now that we can actually talk and see each other. I included my number in this letter for those of you that wish to contact me. I love you guys. And I always will. You are still my brothers. No matter what. EXO hwaiting! Love your panda maknae, Zitao.”**

I wiped away the few tears that had gathered and sniffled, handing the letter back to Minseok.

**“Why does he have to be so sweet?”**

**“It’s just who he is. As soon as Sehun saw his number he out it in his phone and they’ve been texting and talking every day.”**

**“That’s good to hear. Have any of the other members reached out to him?”**

**“We all have actually. He even gave us Luhan and Kris’ numbers and I’ve been talking with Luhan as much as possible.”**

**“I’m glad. When I saw him he seemed a little depressed.”**

**“When did you seem him?”**

**“Just before I came here. I visited California and saw Tao and they were there when I went over.”**

**“Luhan has been really busy lately between his movie that’s coming out and his music.”**

**“Yeah, I know. I hope he’s taking some time off though. You guys need your rest.”**

**“We get enough,”** he said, stifling a yawn.

 **“Yeah, sure you do,”** I said, rolling my eyes.

 **“I had a bit of a late night with Soojae,”** he blushed.

 **“And that is where I leave this conversation,”** I said, starting to walk away.

He laughed as he watched me walk away. As I got closer to where Raon was sitting I saw Taekwoon waving me over.

 **“Hey where were you,”** he asked.

**“I just went out to check my email and then I called Eugene to tell him that all my designers are on board for one of his projects.”**

**“Oh ok. I just came out here to ask you if you had my phone charger and Raon hyung said you went outside.”**

**“Your cord or your portable charger?”**

**“Both,”** he chuckled.

 **“Yeah, come on. They’re in my bag,”** I said, walking over to where my bag was sitting.

I pulled the cord and charger out and handed it to him.

 **“Thanks jagi. You’re the best,”** he said, kissing my cheek.

I giggled as he walked back to hair and makeup. We spent the rest of the day laughing and talking with the other staff members and when they called it a day Raon drove us home after we all got dinner. I made sure to fill up our coffee pot and set it to start brewing at 5:30 so it’d be done by the time we got up. Just as we were about to get in the shower our doorbell rang. Taekwoon pulled on a pair of sweats and headed downstairs to answer the door. A few minutes later I heard Taekwoon talking to whoever came over as he brought them upstairs.

**“Thank you so much hyung! I couldn’t get anything done with the way my studio is so thank you for letting me use yours. Where’s Krista noona?”**

**“In our room. We were about to take a shower and go to bed since we have an early day tomorrow.”**

**“Oh, I’m sorry. I can just go and…”**

**“Wonshik, you’re fine. My studio is completely soundproof and there’s a bed downstairs that you can sleep in when you need to.”**

**“Thank you! I promise I’ll try to not bother you two.”**

I heard them go into the studio then a few minutes later Taekwoon came into the room and we got in the shower.

“So what was that about?”

“Wonshik needed my studio because his speakers aren’t working and neither is his keyboard.”

“That sucks but I’m glad you’re being a good hyung,” I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Babe,” he gasped as my bare chest pressed against his. “Not tonight. I’m too tired. I don’t even know how I’m going to stand to take a shower.”

“I wasn’t even thinking about that,” I giggled. “But you can always lean on me if you get too tired.”

He grinned at me and started the water for the shower, making sure the temperature was comfortable for both of us. Once it was ready he helped me over the tall edge of the tub and followed me in. We washed up before getting out and drying off. He helped me braid my hair once we got into our pajamas. Just before we headed to bed he went into his studio to check on Wonshik but came back shortly afterward.

“Don’t worry, he’s fine,” he chuckled, pulling me closer once he got in bed.

“I just don’t want him to overwork himself like Jaehwanie did while you guys were recording for Zelos.”

“Wonshik is a hard worker but he usually knows when it’s time to take a break.”

“Not from what I’ve seen.”

“If he’s still working when we get up at six then I’ll let you get on to him, ok? But for now, let’s get some sleep. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

“Don’t remind me,” I sighed, scooting closer to him. “I’m not really looking forward to watching you and Minseok fight. Even if it’s just acting.”

“Everything will be fine babe,” he yawned.

I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest, slowly falling asleep while listening to his steady heartbeat.


	20. Fights?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’ 
> 
> Okay, Daylight Savings royally screwed the plan to have this up on Saturday. That plus the fact I was pretty busy. So here it is, even though it's a little late. Hope you enjoy!

The next morning we got up enough to make and eat breakfast. After we were done eating, I checked on Wonshik, seeing that he was sound asleep in the spare room.

 **“Please tell me he’s actually asleep,”** Taekwoon said as soon as I walked into our room.

**“Yeah. He actually passed out on the top of the blanket so I grabbed one out of the linen closet and threw it over him.”**

**“And they call Hakyeon our mom,”** he chuckled, pulling a sweater on.

 **“You know I’m going to put his mom skills to shame when I’m on the road with you guys,”** I said, pulling my sleep shirt off.

I walked over to our closet and pulled out a pair of jeans before picking out a sweater to wear. Once I was [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_525/set?id=217716154) I walked over to the bathroom and quickly did my makeup before pulling my hair out of its braid. I brushed through the wavy strands and fixed it to where it looked nice.

**“Ok, time to go jagi. Raon hyung just texted me.”**

I grabbed my bag as we headed downstairs to put our shoes on before heading out. We met Raon down at the van and as usual, he had two coffees in his hands. Taekwoon grabbed his after thanking Raon then got into the van.

 **“You really are the best, oppa,”** I said, taking my own cup.

 **“All part of the job,”** he grinned, getting in behind me. **“Oh Krista, Soojae said she’s going to need your help today. Hakyeon found out this morning that he has to stand in for an MC at Mnet. So we’ll drop you off at Jellyfish before heading to the house we’re filming at today.”**

Taekwoon pouted at that but a few kisses and a promise to pick up a call at lunch got him to smile again. Raon just laughed at our antics as we drove to Jelpi. As soon as we got there I kissed Taekwoon once again before getting out and heading inside. I went straight up to the third floor and walked into the office I’d be using from now on. Soojae was sitting at her desk with her head down, sketching away in her notebook. I quietly closed the door and snuck up on her, scaring her enough for her to jump out of her seat and grab her chest.

“Don’t do that to me, Krista! You scared me to death!”

“Obviously not,” I laughed. “You’re still alive.”

“You are so mean!”

“Not really. I just like scaring the crap out of you and your boyfriend.”

“Seokie did say something about you scaring him yesterday,” she chuckled.

“You guys are just too easy,” I grinned.

She made a face at me before going back to her sketch. I walked over to where the clothes were hanging and quickly pulled out a pair of black slacks and a sweater for Hakyeon before finding a pair of shoes that would go with the outfit. I sat down on the desk when I was done.

“You put that outfit together quickly,” she said, looking over at the clothes that were hanging on Hakyeon’s rack.

“What can I say,” I shrugged. “I’m just good. And it helps that we organized the clothes the other day.”

“True. The only reason I’m working on this sketch is because I was able to practically throw two outfits together for Hongbin and Hyukkie.”

“What about Jaehwanie?”

“His schedule doesn’t start until after lunch so I have time.”

“That’s late for him.”

“Well, he had practice for his musical so early this morning that I picked his outfit for him yesterday evening and he took it back to the dorm with him.”

We talked for a bit before Hakyeon knocked on the door and walked in.

 **“Hey Hakyeon,”** I said. **“How are you?”**

 **“I’ve been better,”** he sniffled.

I looked at him closely and saw that his eyes were slightly bloodshot like he had been crying.

**“Hakyeon? What happened?”**

**“It’s nothing, Krista. Is it ok if I just take these and change in the bathroom,”** he asked, gesturing to the clothes I had picked out for him.

**“That’s fine oppa. Just make sure you come in here so we can make sure it looks alright. And you still need to pick out any accessories you want to wear.”**

**“I don’t think I want any jewelry today Soojae. And I’m sure this will look fine. Krista, thanks for picking out one of my favorite sweaters,”** he grinned slightly.

**“No problem Yeonie. But I’m still worried about you. You don’t seem like you’re feeling alright.”**

**“Just allergies,”** he said, waving me off. **“I’ll send you guys a picture from the bathroom mirror.”**

 **“Alright oppa,”** Soojae said, turning back to her sketch.

He walked out of the room with the clothes in one hand and the shoes in another. I walked over to the couch and sat down, fiddling with one of the frays on my jeans. Something about Hakyeon was still bothering me and when I finally figured it out I jumped up, scaring Soojae again.

“Krista! Please stop doing that!”

“Sorry, Soojae but I just realized why Hakyeon seemed so off. I think him and Seungkwan broke up.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You remember that ring he always wore on his left ring finger? It wasn’t there just now.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. Maybe he just forgot to put it on this morning.”

“Soojae, he never took that ring off. Taekwoon used to comment on it all the time before we got our couple rings. Telling him it was cheesy.”

“Was that ring their couple ring?”

“Yes! That’s why I think they broke up.”

 **“Oh no! Poor Hakyeon oppa,”** she said.

My phone dinged with a text from Hakyeon. It was the picture he had promised us. The outfit did look good on him but I could still tell he wasn’t 100%. His smile didn’t reach his eyes. I grabbed my backpack and rushed out of the room, flying downstairs to make sure I didn’t miss him. When I got to the reception desk I asked the lady sitting there if Hakyeon had left yet.

**“No. But his manager just walked out to the van. You might be able to catch him.”**

**“Thank you,”** I called, rushing out of the building.

I quickly caught up to where Sinwoo was getting the van ready.

**“Sinwoo oppa! Can I come with you today?”**

He turned around when he heard his name and his eyes widened when he saw me coming towards him.

**“Krista? What are you doing here?”**

**“I had to put Hakyeon’s outfit together for him. But he doesn’t seem like he’s 100% today. I just wanted to maybe go with you guys and make sure he’s ok.”**

**“Always the caring one,”** he chuckled. **“Go on. I’ll sit in the front with the driver so you guys can have some privacy.”**

**“Thank you oppa!”**

I got into the van and texted Soojae, letting her know why I just ran out of the room. ‘Be glad that Wonshik doesn’t need an outfit today! If anyone asks I’ll cover for you.’ ‘Thanks Soojae! You’re the best! I just need to make sure Hakyeon is ok.’ ‘I know you do. Hey, give him my love too.’ ‘Will do! Ok, he’s getting in the van now so I’ll talk to you later.’ I put my phone on silent after that and put it in my pocket. When Hakyeon saw me sitting in the back he just adjusted his sunglasses, ignored me, and sat down, buckling up. Sinwoo looked back and made sure we were both buckled and told the driver to go ahead when he saw we were.

 **“Yeonie, what’s wrong,”** I asked.

**“Nothing Krista. Why are you in here?”**

**“I was done for the day and you seem like you need someone to talk to. I’m always here for you. You know that, right?”**

**“Yeah, I know. I’m just not in the mood to talk.”**

**“Did something happen with Seungkwan oppa?”**

**“Don’t say his name,”** he seethed, gritting his teeth and clutching his hands into tight fists.

**“Obviously something happened Hakyeon. I just want to help you.”**

**“I know you mean well Krista, but this is still too fresh to talk about. I promise that as soon as I can physically talk about it, you’ll be the first person on my list.”**

**“I’m keeping you to that.”**

He laughed genuinely, **“I have no doubt of that.”**

When we made it to the Mnet studio I got out after Hakyeon and followed him and Sinwoo into the building. We were lead back to a small dressing room and Sinwoo left shortly after we arrived to make sure everything was in order.

 **“Hey, Krista, do you think you can help me with covering up the puffiness in my eyes,”** Hakyeon asked, sitting in the makeup chair.

**“Sure. I’ve done it a few times.”**

**“Hopefully not since you’ve been with Taekwoon.”**

**“Definitely not. He treats me too good. I mean, yeah I’ve cried because I missed him but that’s it. Now, let me see the damage.”**

He took his sunglasses off and I could tell he’d been crying silently even in the van.

**“How bad is it?”**

**“Nothing a cold compress can’t fix. Maybe a few aspirin just to be safe.”**

**“I don’t have any of that.”**

**“Who are you talking to?”**

**“You.”**

**“Exactly. I’m a freaking beauty YouTuber not to mention a girl. I carry aspirin with me everywhere.”**

**“That’s not going to help with the cold compress.”**

**“Calm down. I can see if Sinwoo oppa can get me a really cold washcloth or something.”**

**“He just left the room. How are you going to get it?”**

**“He has a phone Hakyeon. I’m going to text him.”**

**“How do you have his number?”**

**“We got pretty close last year you dummy,”** I giggled. **“I spent a lot of time backstage with him just talking.”**

I took my phone out to send Sinwoo a text asking for the closest thing to a cold compress he could get me and as soon as I sent it, Taekwoon called.

**“Hey Taek. How’s filming going?”**

**“Pretty good. Minseok and I just got done with our fight scene and it went great! We only had to go through it like three times.”**

**“That’s awesome jagiya. Are you guys eating lunch now?”**

**“Yeah. I still wish you were here, though.”**

**“I know but work is work.”**

**“Can’t you leave once Hakyeon changes?”**

**“I’m actually with him now.”**

**“Then you’ll be able to come here once he leaves, right?”**

**“No, I came with him to Mnet.”**

**“Why?”**

**“There’s a lot going on right now. I’ll tell you more when I can.”**

**“Alright. I’ll let you go then. Take care of our leader. He might get on my last nerve but I still love him.”**

**“I know you do. I’ll let him know.”**

**“God no! Don’t tell him that! I want him to keep thinking I hate him.”**

I laughed, **“He already knows you don’t.”**

**“Well that’s no fun. Ok, lunch is over so I guess I’ll see you when we get home.”**

**“Sounds like a plan. I love you.”**

**“I love you too jagi.”**

We hung up after that and Hakyeon glared at me.

**“What?”**

**“I don’t want any of the members knowing anything is wrong with me.”**

**“Hakyeon, they’re going to know something is wrong since you’re not wearing the ring you always wear.”**

**“I highly doubt they’ll even notice,”** he said, running his thumb over his left ring finger.

**“Hakyeon, they’re not stupid. Plus they all care about you.”**

**“I’m just glad I don’t have to face them for a few days. It’s times like this that I’m glad we’re so busy.”**

**“Well it’ll give you some time to fully process everything before you see everyone face to face.”**

**“Exactly,”** he said as Sinwoo walked in with an ice pack.

 **“What is this for,”** he asked, handing it to me.

 **“Hakyeonie,”** I answered, taking it from him and wrapping it in a scrap of fabric that was in the bottom of my bag.

 **“Why do you have fabric in your purse,”** Hakyeon asked when I put the ice pack over his eyes.

**“Perks of being a fashion consultant and designer. You almost always have fabric with you. Now shut up and keep that there.”**

**“Bossy,”** he grumbled, pulling his infamous stank face.

I chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling Sinwoo out into the hallway.

**“So what’s up with him?”**

**“I think him and Seungkwan oppa broke up. He’s not wearing their couple ring and he got really mad when I asked about Seungkwan oppa.”**

**“Honestly, it was a matter of time. Seungkwan is the oldest in his family and his parents weren’t going to be okay with him marrying a man.”**

**“I know that but if Seungkwan oppa wasn’t that serious about Hakyeon he shouldn’t have gotten involved with him,”** I seethed.

**“He probably did it as one last hurrah before his parents forced him to marry a woman they deemed fit.”**

**“A last hurrah that lasted for close to three years? That’s not only unfair to Hakyeon but also himself.”**

**“Unfortunately that’s the life of most people in the gay community here in Korea,”** he said, looking around to make sure no one was listening to our conversation.

 **“Always looking out for your dongsaengs,”** I grinned fondly. **“So why are we at Mnet when Countdown films and airs on Sunday?”**

 **“You do realize there are other shows that film here,”** he chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed harder at my antics.

 **“Just like old times, huh,”** he said, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

**“Yeah. I kinda missed hanging out with you.”**

**“Only kinda? I’m hurt,”** he pouted, pretending to be upset.

 **“Melodramatic,”** I chuckled, poking him in his ribs.

We teased each other a bit more like we used to before walking back into the room. Hakyeon still had the icepack over his eyes so I walked over and saw he was actually asleep.

**“Should we let him sleep or should I wake him up?”**

**“Let him sleep. It’ll be easier to do his makeup like that,”** Sinwoo said.

**“Are they coming in soon to do his makeup?”**

**“This show doesn’t supply stylists or anything. Do you think you could do it?”**

I gave him a look that made him laugh.

 **“I’m sorry,”** he said, holding up his hands. **“I forgot what you do on YouTube.”**

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, pulling out my makeup bag. I set all my makeup on the counter in front of Hakyeon.

**“Do you just carry all your makeup with you?”**

**“No. This is just what I had in my bag. Thankfully I have most of the necessities. I might need you to go to one of the other MCs or whomever to get a few things.”**

**“I’m at your service,”** he joked, bowing at the waist.

I shook my head and started on Hakyeon’s makeup. He woke up shortly after I started on his primer.

**“What are you doing?”**

**“What does it look like?”**

**“Why are you doing my makeup? There are stylists for that.”**

**“Sinwoo oppa said this show didn’t have any.”**

Hakyeon pulled another one of his infamous stank faces and sat up, looking around for his manager. I looked up too and saw he wasn’t in the room anymore.

**“You’ve been duped. Looks like Sinwoo hyung pulled a prank on you.”**

**“Really? Oh, it is on,”** I exclaimed, putting all my makeup back in its bag. **“If he thinks he can prank me and get away with it, he’s got another thing coming.”**

 **“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this mad,”** Hakyeon said, stretching the kinks out of his arms and neck.

I wasn’t paying him any attention as I started plotting my revenge. Shortly after a stylist came in and did Hakyeon’s makeup just before he had to go out to film. I stayed in the dressing room and played on my phone while I waited, updating my social media accounts. When Hakyeon came back into the dressing room he took a bit to unwind before we headed out. He treated me to a late lunch then dropped me off at home. Taekwoon still wasn’t there when I walked in but I noticed Wonshik’s shoes were still in our entryway. I headed upstairs to the studio and let myself in.

 **“Hey noona! What’s up,”** Wonshik asked, pausing his work to hug me.

**“Not much. I got home before Taekwoon and saw your shoes so I decided to come up here and check on you. Have you eaten today?”**

**“Yeah, I ate some leftovers you guys had in your fridge.”**

**“That’s good. I don’t want you overworking yourself.”**

**“That’s nearly impossible,”** he chuckled, sitting in front of the soundboard. **“I get enough sleep and I eat regularly.”**

 **“Glad to hear that,”** I grinned, sitting in the other chair. **“So what are you working on?”**

**“It’s this song I wrote called Bomb. I’m thinking about using it as my solo comeback song.”**

**“Can I hear it?”**

**“Yeah, but it sounds better with these,”** he said, handing me a pair of headphones.

I put them over my ears and waited for him to start the music. I listened to the beat and laughed a few times at his lines. When the song was over I took the headphones off and gave them back to him.

**“Why did you say you’re Justin Bieber? You’re way better than him.”**

**“Only in your opinion noona.”**

**“I’m sure a lot of Starlights think so too. You actually write and compose your own music. Bieber doesn’t. He has teams for that.”**

We continued talking about his comeback and the styling he was thinking about. I grabbed a notebook and jotted ideas down along with sketching a few doodles of outfits for the music video and photo shoots. By the time Taekwoon got home Wonshik had left and I had started on dinner.

“Something smells good,” he said as he stepped into the kitchen.

I giggled as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

“I’m making kimchi fried rice,” I grinned. “How was the rest of your day?”

“Pretty great. We’ve got like six more episodes to film then we’re done. I think we’ll be done before Christmas which means I can start rehearsals for that musical after the New Year.”

“Always so busy.”

“The life of an idol, babe,” he said, moving to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

I finished dinner and served it up before we sat down at our little kitchen table to eat. Taekwoon sent me upstairs to take a bath while he cleaned the kitchen. I tried to help but he literally pushed me out of the kitchen. I chuckled and headed upstairs, running myself warm bath before dropping in a bath bomb. While I was soaking I closed my eyes, enjoying the relaxing scent of the bath bomb wafting from the warm water.

“Can I join you?”

“I looked up to see Taekwoon standing there in just his boxer briefs. I sat up, letting him slide in behind me after he pulled his underwear off. He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me, littering light kisses around my neck and shoulders. I tried turning in his hold but his grip remained strong and I couldn’t move.

“Be a good kitten for me, ok?”

“Yes sir,” I breathed as he nipped at my neck.

He continued to nip and suck at my neck and shoulders until I was sure I was littered with hickeys. When he was satisfied with his work, he trailed a hand down to my pussy.

“So wet for me kitten,” he grinned, running his fingers up and down my pussy.

I moaned as he sunk two fingers into me, rubbing tight circles over my clit. I arched my back as the pleasure coursed through my body but Taekwoon kept me firmly in his grasp. His other hand came up to my throat and lightly squeezed, leaving me gasping.

“M-master, can I p-please cum?”

“Can you wait just a bit longer and be a good girl for me,” he asked, slowing his fingers down to a crawl.

I whined and tried moving my hips to get back the friction I desperately craved. He tsked at me before completely removing his fingers from me.

“And here you were being such a good girl for me,” he sighed, pushing me to sit on the other end of the tub. “I was hoping tonight would be an easy night but you’re going to make me punish you. Hmm, I wonder how I should do that. Should I have my way with you but not let you cum? Should I make you watch me get myself off and not get any relief yourself? Should I fuck your mouth? No matter how I choose to punish you, you are not cumming.”

“Bu-but m-master! I’ll be good! I promise,” I cried.

“Too late for that kitten. Now you’ll just have to deal with the consequences.”

He stood up and got out of the tub, helping me out shortly afterward. He drained the tub before drying off and walking into the bedroom. I dried myself off while I waited for him to come back.

“Get in here kitten,” he growled. “And you can crawl.”

I pouted but obeyed, crawling into the bedroom where Taekwoon was waiting for me with my collar and ears. As soon as I stopped in front of him I sat back on my heels but kept my head down, not having permission to look up at him.

“Good girl,” he praised, leaning down to put my collar and ears on. “So pretty too.”

I grinned at the praise but kept my face downcast. He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face to look at him. Next, he pulled out a length of rope and tied my wrists and ankles together as I knelt obediently in front of him. As soon as he was done tying me up he came back in front of me and told me to open my mouth. I gladly obeyed and he smirked wickedly at my immediate reaction.

“You’re trying to get me to reward you for being such a good girl, aren’t you? Well, it’s not going to happen. You know how I feel about having to tell you anything more than once so tonight you are going to suck me off and I’m not going to touch you at all. And obviously, you can’t touch yourself or me since I know how much you love doing both. Now open up wider kitten and get your milk.”

He moved closer and slowly inserted his hard length into my mouth. I ran my tongue over every inch I could and started lightly sucking as he thrust harder. He quickly hit my gag reflex and I choked around his cock, eyes watering and desperately holding back the urge to puke.

“Fuck you look so good choking on my cock kitten. Keep it up,” he growled, wrapping his fingers tightly in my hair and guiding my movements.

A few hard sucks later and he was cumming hard down my throat. I tried to swallow it all but some managed to spill from my lips and down my chin. When Taekwoon saw this he just chuckled and gathered everything that spilled and fed it to me.

“Good girls have to drink all their milk, right?”

“Yes master,” I croaked, throat raw.

“It’s a good thing you aren’t a singer,” he chuckled, kneeling behind me to untie me. “Your voice is going to be completely wrecked for a few days.”

“Worth it,” I moaned as he started massaging the feeling into my wrists and ankles.

He helped me up and laid me on the bed, tucking me in before climbing in behind me. He pulled me into his chest and tucked a few stray hairs behind my ear.

“Sorry if I was too rough on you tonight babe.”

“No, that was fun,” I grinned, kissing his chest. “I might be sore tomorrow from kneeling on the hardwood for so long but I still say it was worth it. I love your face when you finally succumb to pleasure.”

“I think you have the best orgasm face,” he chuckled. “So cute and sexy as hell. Makes me want to cum every time I see it.”

He continued stroking my back, sides, and arms until I fell asleep.


	21. Work, Work, Work...ah, Finally Time to Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for such a short and (confusing?) chapter but it's mostly a bit of a filler chapter. I didn't want to bombard you guys with too many chapters of the days of the tour so I pretty much just glossed over it.
> 
> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts   
> Underline – emphasis   
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

By the time December came around Wonshik and I were working together daily to get ready for his solo comeback. The other members were busy with musicals, movies, and hosting shows and the only time Taekwoon and I saw each other was at night when we curled up to go to sleep. Surprisingly it didn’t put a strain on our relationship but I think that was partially because we had been a long-distance couple for most of our relationship. As Wonshik’s debut drew closer I was incredibly busy working on stage outfits on top of putting outfits together for Hakyeon and Taekwoon for their day to day schedules. We all got a two-week vacation just before Christmas so Taekwoon and I went to his parents and spent the entire two weeks with them, enjoying Christmas and the New Year with them. When we got back, he had to start going to rehearsals for his musical and I had to go back to work with Wonshik since he was releasing his music video on the ninth. After he was done with his solo promotions, VIXX got back together as a group to get ready for a four-month tour. While they were busy practicing their dances, Soojae and I were locked in our office, working on concert outfits. By the time we actually started the tour we were all exhausted. We slept as much as possible on flights and in the hotels between shows but there was never a dull moment. Especially with Jaehwan and Sanghyuk around. There were a few times I had to calm Taekwoon down before he could hurt either of them but it was still fun. Most nights after the concerts the seven of us plus all the managers would go out for dinner before heading to the hotels and sleeping until we had to get up and do it all over again. By the end of April we were all ready for a little rest and relaxation but even when Mr. Hwang gave us all a month-long vacation after the tour ended we were still shocked.

**“All of you have been working so hard so take this time to get back to a healthy mentality and when you get back we’ll start talking about a comeback.”**

Those were his exact words to us before we all went our separate ways. Taekwoon and I visited his family for two weeks but he wouldn’t tell me what we were doing after that. He just told me to pack my bags for warm weather. Thankfully I had my mom send me the rest of my things shortly before the tour began. The two weeks we spent with his family were amazing but I was still trying to figure out what he had planned for the rest of our vacation. He wouldn’t even tell me when we went through security at the airport.

“Babe,” I sighed. “Please tell me where we’re going.”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” he chuckled, leading me to our gate. “I know it’s someplace you’ve never been and I know you’ll love it.”

We got to our gate we sat down and waited for our row to be called. He had apparently gotten us first class seats since he stood up and walked over to the stewardess as soon as the first announcement was made.

**“Enjoy your trip, sir, ma’am,”** the stewardess said, handing the boarding passes back to Taekwoon and bowing.

We both thanked her then headed onto the plane. Another stewardess inside lead us to our seats and brought us mimosas. Taekwoon put our carry-on luggage up in the storage bin before sitting next to me. We talked while we waited for the plane to fill up, just enjoying some time together. After we got the safety lecture we took off. Taekwoon said it wasn’t that long of a flight but I was exhausted from the previous night’s activities and kept yawning.

“I guess I really took it out of you, huh kitten,” he chuckled, brushing my hair from my face.

I hummed my agreement and nuzzled into his neck, quickly falling into a light doze. Taekwoon woke me up when we landed and I sat up, stretching.

“Still tired?”

“Nope,” I said, popping the p at the end. “I feel like I could run a marathon.”

“Good, because we’re probably going to be a little busy,” he winked, standing up to get our carry-on bags.

I chuckled, “Didn’t you get enough last night?”

“Never,” he grinned wickedly, pulling me into his chest.

He kissed my temple before taking my hand and leading me off the plane. I still had no clue where we were and the airport tarmac wasn’t giving me any hints. When we actually got into the terminal I saw the name and gasped, stopping in my tracks.

“You brought me to Jeju? Oh my god, I freaking love you Jung Taekwoon!”

He chuckled as I jumped up and down, hugging him tightly.

“Come on, let’s go check in to our hotel,” he said, pulling me along.

“Shouldn’t we get our luggage?”

“I’ve already told them to deliver it to the hotel. It should be there when we get there.”

“You just thought of everything, didn’t you?”

“Most of it,” he grinned.

I just rolled my eyes as he led me to a bank of taxis. He told one of the drivers the address before we got into the car and drove off. When we arrived at Bayhill, Taekwoon paid the driver then we walked into the building.

“This is a huge hotel, Taek. I’m going to get lost.”

“Don’t worry babe. We’re going to be in a villa. Oh, and we have a private pool.”

“I know you’ll be taking advantage of that,” I chuckled, hiding my blushing face in his arm.

Taekwoon walked up to the desk after he told me to stand in the lobby. He talked with the concierge for a few minutes before bowing and walking back to me. A few seconds later a worker from the hotel led us to our villa, giving us a mini tour of the area.

**“Welcome to our honeymoon villa,”** he said, before unlocking the door.

**“Thank you,”** Taekwoon and I said in unison.

He bowed after Taekwoon gave him a tip then headed back to the main building. Taekwoon chuckled before placing our bags just inside the door. He bent down and lifted me up bridal style, carrying me into our temporary home. We both giggled when we got inside, taking our shoes off before looking around. The place was really nice and modern. There was a nice sized kitchen/dining room attached to the living room and a beautiful bathroom that had a walk-in shower and full sized tub. When we made our way to our room I was totally taken aback. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room but the view is what really shocked me. I sat on the bed and gazed in amazement as I watched the wind blow through the trees and the waves rolling in the distance.

“Enjoying the view?”

“Most definitely! I don’t know if I’ll ever want to leave,” I joked.

“Well we could always get a place here on the island,” he said, sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around me.

“Why don’t we talk about that after your enlistment?”

“Sounds like a plan babe,” he chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

We sat there peacefully watching the ocean before we both started getting hungry.

“Come on, let’s go explore some,” he said.

He helped me up and we went downstairs to go do a bit of exploring. We found out we were near the Spirited Garden so we decided to head there first after having a quick lunch at a nearby market. As we walked around we felt the stress from the tour literally draining from our bodies.

“Can we just bring this place back with us,” Taekwoon laughed as we stopped in front of one of the many storyboards.

“I wish we could.”

He kissed my cheek before we walked back along the path. After we were done at the Spirited Gardens we headed back to the market and did some shopping for groceries and the like. We didn’t return to the villa until after nightfall, carrying several bags. Almost as soon as we got everything put up we went up to our room and fell asleep.


	22. Relaxing Jeju

We slept in the next day and got up around ten. Taekwoon fixed us breakfast before we changed into our swimsuits to enjoy the beach. He made sure we both had plenty of sunscreen on throughout the day so we wouldn’t get burned and be miserable the rest of our trip.

**“Come on,”** I groaned once he was done putting the sunscreen on my back. **“Let’s go play in the water!”**

**“How old are you again,”** he asked, giving me the same face he gives Jaehwan when he was being extra childish.

**“A few months older than you,”** I giggled, sticking my tongue out at him. **“But I haven’t been to the ocean in forever! I’m excited, ok?”**

He chuckled and stood up, grabbing my hand before walking towards the water.

**“Ladies first,”** he smirked, bowing at his waist and gesturing towards the rolling waves.

I giggled as I got a great idea, shoving him into the ocean. I ran further into it as he sputtered and cursed at me, trying to keep himself from laughing. He chased me out to where the water came just past our waists and wrapped his arms around me.

**“That wasn’t nice jagi,”** he said, giving me a stern look.

I pouted my lips for a millisecond before a huge grin replaced it, **“I’m sorry Daegoonie. It was really fun though.”**

**“Just don’t do it again. I almost lost my sunglasses and we don’t really want that now, do we?”**

**“I’m pretty sure Starlights will still recognize you. Sunglasses or not. Besides, they’re completely aware that we’re dating.”**

**“I know that, but I’d still like to enjoy this vacation with you without getting hounded by a million people.”**

**“Me too. This is probably going to be the last vacation before your enlistment.”**

**“Probably,”** he sighed, pulling me closer by my hips. **“So I’d definitely like to make the best of it.”**

**“What did you have in mind?”**

**“Well exploring the island with the woman I love sounds like a good place to start,”** he chuckled.

**“I think we can arrange that. But let’s swim around a bit more before we call it a day for the beach, ok?”**

**“Twenty minutes then I want to go eat.”**

**“When don’t you,”** I laughed.

He gave me a look that I knew meant ‘you got me there’ before he started swimming away from me. We swam around, laughing and being a bit childish until both our stomachs started growling.

**“Ok, now time to go eat,”** he exclaimed, heading for the shore.

I rolled my eyes but quickly followed after him. We got to the beach and dried off before going back to our villa to shower and change to go eat. There were plenty of restaurants in our area but we asked a few locals at the market the day before to find some great places to eat local food. We went to Heukdonga Jeju and we ended up absolutely loving their food.

**“I don’t think I’ve ever had barbeque this good,”** I said, taking another bite of the black pork.

**“Yeah we’ll definitely have to come back just for this,”** he chuckled.

Once we were finished with our meal and paid we walked around the area a bit, just looking around. We found a few shops that we visited and ended up purchasing a few things. Around eight we headed back to our hotel and decided to order room service and watch a movie in our entertainment room. I grabbed my blanket and a few pillows to put on the lounge while Taekwoon got the food and brought it in. We had it set up like most movies nights at our place and smiled as we snuggled together under my blanket. We ate or dinner as we watched a period movie and I was in awe of the costumes and the intricate hanboks.

**“Taek, can we have both a traditional Korean wedding and a traditional American wedding?”**

**“Anything for you jagiya,”** he said, kissing the top of my head.

Once the movie was over we cleaned up the media room before getting into the whirlpool in our room to relax.

**“This place is so relaxing,”** Taekwoon sighed as he sank into the warm water. **“I honestly don’t want to leave.”**

**“I kinda don’t want to either. I think this is the most relaxed I’ve ever seen you.”**

**“I feel the most relaxed I’ve ever felt. I don’t know if it’s this island or what.”**

**“I think it is. Plus the fact that we don’t have any deadlines or people telling us what needs to be done and when it needs to be done by. We’re free to come and go as we please plus we get to sleep in as much as we want and go to bed whenever we want.”**

He hummed in agreement, **“So what do you want to do tomorrow?”**

**“I want to see some art. What if we went to the Lee Jungseop art street?”**

**“I think that will be fun. But right now I see a work of art that I’d like to inspect a little more closely,”** he winked.

**“You’re insatiable,”** I giggled, moving over to where I was sitting across his legs.

He grabbed one of my thighs and pulled it over to where I was straddling him. With one hand on my hip and the other wrapping in my hair, he brought my face down to kiss me. The kiss quickly deepened and his tongue massaged my own as we fought for dominance in the kiss. He won when he nipped my bottom lip and I moaned, digging my fingers into his hair. He grinned against my lips as he pulled me closer. Since we were in the safety of our own room we had decided to go without our swimsuits so I felt as his length hardened underneath me. I ground against him to try and get the upper hand but he just nipped at my collarbone and maneuvered us to where I was sitting on one of the seats.

**“I want to try something, ok? Just stay still for me kitten.”**

I nodded as he kissed me quickly before taking a large breath like he was about to belt one of his long high notes. I watched in amazement as he lowered his head into the water and gasped when I felt him spread my thighs. I was in shock as I felt his tongue skim through my folds. When he wrapped his lips around my clit and started sucking I had to dig my hands into the enamel of the whirlpool since I told him I’d stay still for him. He quickly thrust two fingers into me and curled them to hit my g-spot. With the combination of his fingers stroking over my g-spot and the suction on my clit, it didn’t take long for me to cum. He gently helped me ride through it before coming up for air.

**“How in the hell did you hold your breath for that long? Are you freaking Aquaman,”** I panted.

He chuckled, **“Not exactly, but I have gone through some pretty extensive training to expand my lung capacity since we have to sing and dance live and we have to sound good and not winded. That was really hot though. I think I might need to do that again.”**

**“Just not right now. Right now I need you to fuck me. That was very hot but I need to actually feel you.”**

He smirked as he pulled me closer, wrapping my legs around his hips. He stood from the whirlpool and walked the few steps to our bed, kissing and nipping each other anywhere we could reach.

**“Fuck,”** he moaned as I bit at his collarbone. **“I’m going to make you cum so many times tonight. Be prepared kitten.”**

I shivered in anticipation as he put me down right next to the bed, handing me a towel. I dried off quickly before climbing on the bed. He walked over to his suitcase and came back holding my collar and ears. I sat up and knelt on the bed as he put them on me, pulling me closer to him by the ring on my collar. He nipped at my lower lip and forcefully kissed me, reigniting the passion that had slightly dimmed after drying off.

**“Be a good kitten and lay back for master. Arms and legs spread.”**

**“Starfish position master?”**

He nodded and let go of my collar. I laid down and stretched my arms out to lay straight and then spread my legs.

**“If we were home I’d have you restrained but I didn’t bring any rope with me. We’ll have to remember that for the next time, won’t we kitten?”**

**“Yes master,”** I answered, anticipating his next move.

**“I think when we get home I’m going to tie you up so your ass is in the air with your pretty little tail in. Fuck just thinking about it makes me want to fuck you senseless. But for now, I’m going to make you cum as many times as possible before the sun comes up.”**

I whimpered at the thought and he grinned wickedly.

**“Think you can handle that, kitten?”**

**“I’ll try for you, master.”**

**“Good girl,”** he praised, running his hand up my thigh.

He slowly knelt between my legs and ran his lips and hands everywhere besides where I wanted him to. He could tell I was about to start bucking my hips to get contact so he pinned my hips down as he slowly ran his tongue from my inner thigh to my clit. He swirled his tongue around my clit several times before dipping into my entrance. I was panting heavily from his teasing and was about to move my hands to curl into his hair.

**“Keep your hands up there. No touching kitten,”** he said, lightly slapping my hip.

I whimpered but fisted the sheets to keep my hands where they were. He rewarded me by going back to his previous task, adding his fingers into the mix. When he crooked his fingers to hit my g-spot again and sucked my clit back into his mouth I went over the edge, panting his name. He chuckled as he gently licked me through the aftershocks and only stopped when I started curling up on myself.

**“We’re nowhere near done kitten. That was only number two and I know you have more in you than that.”**

He thrust his fingers back into me and started a fast pace, still keeping my hips pinned so I couldn’t buck them. He quickly went back to flicking his tongue over my clit, occasionally sucking on the small bundle of nerves. I keened as I got closer to the edge and he crooked his fingers once again to find my g-spot. I tumbled over the edge again and gasped, watching him suck his fingers into his mouth shortly afterward.

**“Shit you taste so good. I think I could do this for hours and not get tired of it. But I really want to be buried balls deep in that nice, hot, wet pussy right now.”**

He walked back over to his suitcase and pulled out a pack of condoms. He came back to me and opened the box, pulling one out before tearing the wrapper open and rolling it down his length. He teased me with his cock before slowly, so freaking slowly, pressing into me. He started a slow but deep pace, just barely moving his hips. He was hitting all the right spots but it was barely enough to get me to cum. I tried rolling my hips to get him to go faster but he easily pinned me down.

**“Don’t be a naughty kitten. Let master do this his way.”**

I groaned and fisted the sheets harder, wishing for him to speed up. He slightly shifted to get a better angle and that’s when I started feeling the build-up. With the new angle his pubic bone was grinding against my clit and his cock was hitting my g-spot perfectly. He groaned and nipped at my neck when I involuntarily squeezed down on him.

**“That’s it kitten. Cum for me,”** he moaned.

The orgasm hit me deep and hard, Taekwoon just slowly riding me through it. When I’d normally be clawing at his back, I was fisting the sheets instead, almost desperate to touch him.

**“Master, please, let me touch you.”**

**“Not just yet,”** he said, pulling out of me.

I whined at the loss of contact but was quickly pulled back to him. He laid on his back and guided me to straddle him. He easily slipped back into me and told me to hold onto my elbows behind my back, still not letting me touch.

**“Go on and ride me kitten. Show me how pretty you are while riding my dick.”**

I rolled my hips in the way I knew he liked and gasped when it hit all the right spots for me.

**“That’s right kitten. Use master’s cock to make yourself cum again.”**

I bounced up and down on him, swirling my hips as I got closer to that precipice again. As soon as I came Taekwoon pulled me off him and had me lay on my stomach. He knelt behind me and slowly pressed into me. I groaned at the feeling but was too weak to push back to match his thrusts. It honestly didn’t take me that long before I was falling over the edge once again.

**“Fuck you feel so good when you cum kitten. Think you have a few more in you?”**

**“I-I don’t kn-know m-ma-ster,”** I stuttered, still coming down from the pretty intense orgasm.

**“I think you can. Come on, on your side,”** he said, helping me to my side.

He laid next to me, facing me. He pulled me close and pulled my leg over his hip, slowly slipping into me. His thrusts were shallow but hit my g-spot repeatedly. I was quickly hurtling over the edge and curling my fingers roughly into the bedsheets as I came. This orgasm was so intense I almost blacked out.

**“Hey Krista? Are you ok, jagi?”**

**“I’m amazing,”** I slurred, feeling very good.

**“Think you can handle one last one? And this time you can touch me.”**

**“I’ll try.”**

**“Good girl,”** he said, pressing me to lay on my back.

He pulled one leg to hook onto his shoulder and slowly pressed into me. I instantly clamped down on him and he moaned, nipping at my calf. His pace was quicker as he tried to get both of us to orgasm. I dug my nails into his thigh on one side and his shoulder on the other.

**“Fuck, keep that up jagi,”** he panted, slamming into me quicker.

I ran my nails down their respective surfaces and groaned when he moved one hand to circle my clit. I came almost as soon as his fingers touched me and after about three quick, sloppy thrusts, Taekwoon came with my name on his lips, burying his head into my neck. We stayed like that for a bit just catching our breaths. He slowly let my leg down and sat up, disposing of the condom. He walked over to the bathroom and got a warm washcloth to gently clean me up as I drifted from being awake and falling asleep. I tried moving but my limbs felt like jelly.

**“I think you’re going to have to carry me everywhere tomorrow,”** I giggled as he pulled me into his side.

**“I think I can handle that consequence,”** he grinned, kissing the top of my head.

I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his torso, letting the steady rhythm of our hearts beating together lull me to sleep.


	23. Last Night on Jeju�

Over the next several days we explored as much of Jeju as we could. Our last night on Jeju he took me to a very nice restaurant near Hyeopjae Beach. It was very romantic and the food was amazing. After dinner we walked over to the beach and went on a midnight stroll, watching the waves. He stopped me and pulled me back into his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

“I’m going to miss this place,” he sighed.

“I am too. We’re definitely going to have to come back.”

“Oh for sure. But before we leave tomorrow there’s still one thing I want to do.”

He moved to where he was standing in front of me and held both my hands gently in his. He cleared his throat before lowering his head.

“Aww, I’ve missed my little head fairy,” I chuckled.

I knew he was trying to control his blush because I could hear him puffing air to cool his hot cheeks. I removed my hands from his and gently cradled his face, lifting it up to look at me.

“What’s got you so flustered?”

“This is something I’ve wanted to ask you since I met you. I knew from the second I met you that I was in love with you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life making you fall in love with me if I had to. I’m glad I didn’t have to do that though.”

“Nope I was in love with you before I even officially met you but that love has grown so much since meeting you.”

“Good,” he beamed. “That just makes this easier.”

He got down on one knee and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a ring box. I gasped and started tearing up.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Krista. And I hope you feel the same way.”

“Always and forever,” I smiled through my tears.

“I love you.”

“I love you more,” I said as he slipped the ring on my finger.

“I love you to the moon and back.”

“I love you infinity.”

“I love you infinity times infinity,” he chuckled, standing up to wrap me in his arms.

“I love you with every fiber of my being.”

“I love you with my entire mind, body, and soul,” he whispered lovingly against my lips.

“And I always will,” we finished together before I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

“So, how long have you been planning this,” I asked once we broke from the kiss.

He grinned, wiping the tears gently from my eyes, “A while. I’ve had that ring for almost a year now.”

“So before or after I moved back to Korea?”

“Before,” he blushed, nuzzling his face into my neck to hide it. “I couldn’t help myself. I was in Gangnam with Hyuk and I saw that ring in the window of a shop and I could just picture it on your finger and I just had to get it. I kept it at the dorm just so you wouldn’t see it.”

“You’re so cute,” I giggled, snuggling into his shoulder.

“Nope, that’s you,” he chuckled, reaching one hand up to poke my cheek. “Come on, let’s go back to the villa. We have a few things to do before we go back to Seoul tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I need to pack and make sure we don’t leave anything and…”

“Krista…I wasn’t talking about any of that,” he grinned mischievously.

“Oh,” I blushed.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the car we were renting while on the island. He opened my door and helped me in before walking to the driver side and getting in, driving back to our villa. As soon as we got into our villa he gently pinned me to the wall next to the door and kissed me deeply.

“I’m going to make love to you. Slowly. I’m going to kiss every inch of your body,” he whispered in my ear before nipping it lightly.

I groaned at the combination of his words and the nip before I was led to the bed. He had me sit down and he knelt down to run his hands up my legs slowly, planting soft kisses every now and then. He slowly ran his hands up my thighs until he got to my hips, pulling my dress up. He left kisses on every available inch of skin as he pulled my dress off and laid me back on the bed. He brought his lips up to mine and we shared a sweet, passionate kiss before he reached under me to remove my bra. He flung it somewhere in the room as he brought his lips down to suck at one of my nipples while the other one was taken care of by his hand. He switched between the two with his hands and mouth until I was breathless and begging him to do something, anything, else. I felt him smirk against my skin as he kissed down my chest and torso, running the tip of his tongue slowly just under the top of my panties. I squirmed until he finally pulled them off.

“Oh look at that, babe. So wet for me.”

“Taek, please, I need you.”

“I’m not done worshipping this gorgeous body of yours yet.”

Before I could respond he laid on his stomach between my legs and continued to eat me out like a man starved. My hands instantly flew to his hair and gripped firmly as he licked me softly through my orgasm. As I laid there trying to catch my breath I realized he was still fully clothed.

“Taek, I really need you inside me. Please,” I begged.

He got off the bed and quickly stripped his clothes off, reaching over to the bedside table to grab a condom. He rolled it on before climbing between my legs and teasing his head against my folds. I tried rolling my hips up to get him inside but he just chuckled and moved away. I whined until he thrust in completely at once. I moaned at the feeling and heard him grunt in my ear as he rested his forehead on my shoulder.

“How do you always feel so tight,” he gritted through his teeth.

I giggled, “Kegels.”

“Fuck! Keep doing them.”

He started a slow pace that had me arching my back and clawing at his shoulders. He hissed at the pain but I know he loved it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and urged him to go faster. He finally complied and thrust into me quicker, pelvis grinding against my clit. I came at least three times before his thrusts finally got sloppy and he filled the condom. We laid there catching our breaths before he rolled off me and took the condom off, tying it in a knot and throwing it away. He walked over to the bathroom and I heard the water running as he came back to the bed.

“Um, Taek, the water is still running in there.”

“That’s kind of the point of a bath you goof,” he chuckled. “Come on.”

I scooted off the bed and when I tried to stand my legs gave out. Taekwoon laughed as he picked me up.

“Shut up,” I giggled, hitting his shoulder. “This is your fault!”

“I know,” he grinned. “It means I did my job properly.”

I rolled my eyes as he sat me on the bathroom counter and put a bath bomb in the full tub.

“Oh, which one is that?”

“The galaxy one we got a few days ago.”

“Oh, we have to take a picture of the water before we get in! Go get my phone!”

He gave me one of his ‘really’ looks and I just nodded and he walked into the room and grabbed my phone. He kissed my cheek after he handed it to me and helped me over to the tub. I took a quick picture of the swirling blues, blacks, pinks, purples, and oranges before putting my phone on the counter away from the water. Taekwoon helped me into the tub before going back into the room. A few short minutes later I heard soft music playing through the speakers in the entertainment room and relaxed in the warm water. He quickly came back into the bathroom and had me sit up, climbing in behind me.

“You realize there’s plenty of room on the other side of the tub, right?”

“Yes, but I like holding you in my arms.”

“Sap,” I chuckled, laying back on his chest.

“But I’m your sap,” he said, kissing down my neck.

“Did you not get enough just a second ago?”

“I’m good for now but that doesn’t mean I can’t kiss and touch you.”

“But I’m tired,” I whined as he trailed his hands over my breasts and down to my thighs.

“You can sleep on the plane tomorrow,” he whispered in my ear as he pulled my thighs apart and ran a finger up to my clit.

I gasped and tried to move away from the stimulation but he held me tight to his body and continued his ministrations. He didn’t stop until I came a few times with just his fingers. I was putty in his hands as he maneuvered me to straddle his hips, clinging to his shoulders for support. He teased my entrance with his cock and I moaned at the sensitivity. He slowly thrust in and we both moaned at the feeling. I laid my head on his shoulder with my eyes closed as he let me adjust to his size. My eyes popped open as he rolled his hips and I tried to pull off.

“What’s wrong baby? Weren’t you enjoying it?”

“I was but you aren’t wearing a condom.”

“Oh shit! That’s why it felt so good. But fuck I’m so hard I don’t really care right now.”

“You can not have that attitude Jung Taekwoon! You’re still an idol and one that’s about to have a comeback. We might be able to get engaged and have a long engagement but we can’t do a kid right now.”

He passed a hand through his damp hair and sighed, “I know, you’re right, but let’s get out of this tub and finish what we started. I’d prefer not dealing with blue balls thanks.”

I rolled my eyes and got out of the tub, grabbing a towel to dry off. He followed me out and dried off, roughly running it over his hair. His cock was a painful looking red and I knelt down and took him in my mouth.

“Fuck! Your mouth feels so good wrapped around my cock kitten but I don’t want to cum like this. I want to cum in that pretty pussy of yours.”

“With a condom.”

“Of course babe. Now come on,” he said, helping me up and carrying me to the bed.

He sat me down and walked over to get a condom, rolling it on.

“Hands and knees for me kitten.”

I quickly obeyed and wiggled my butt, wanting him to hurry up. He slapped my wiggling cheeks and held my hips still, lining himself up to quickly thrust in. He didn’t give me any time to adjust as he thrust quickly, obviously trying to reach his climax. It felt good but I still needed a little something to push myself over the edge so I brought a hand down and started circling my clit.

“Oh fuck babe! I can feel you clenching down on my cock. You going to cum for master?”

I couldn’t speak as he thrust harder, gripping my hips tightly.

“I asked you a question,” he grunted, slapping my ass between words.

“Yes master! Please let me cum!”

“Good girl. Go on and cum all over my cock. I want to feel you milk me.”

Those words sent me over the edge and I collapsed on my forearms, going along for the ride now. He laid down over my back and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, deepening his thrusts until he finally came with a grunt into my shoulder. We rolled onto our sides to catch our breath and he pulled me into his chest, kissing the top of my head.

“You know, I kind of can’t wait until we can do this without condoms. It feels like a million times better without them.”

“I know that but we’re too busy for kids right now. Maybe once your career calms down a bit. Until we’ll just practice with Minyul, ok?”

“I can do that,” he chuckled, getting up to throw the condom away.

He came back to bed with a wet washcloth and wiped me down before tossing it into the bathroom and curling up next to me. He pulled me into his chest and intertwined our legs together, running his hand up and down my back. He started gently humming a tune I didn’t recognize and I quickly fell asleep listening to it and the steady beat of our combined hearts.


	24. Getting Ready for the Comeback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

Once we got back from Jeju we were busy, busy, busy. Between Taekwoon and Wonshik composing, writing, and putting finishing touches on songs, Hakyeon and Sanghyuk working on choreography, and Jaehwan and Hongbin helping me and Soojae with costumes and comeback outfits we barely had time for ourselves. Most days Taekwoon and I would get up around five, eat breakfast, then head to Jelpi to get started for the day and not get home until late at night or early morning. A few days after they filmed the music video we got two invitations in the mail. One for Keith and Becky’s wedding and the other for my brother’s graduation. They were both within a few days of each other at the end of the month. I was sitting at the dining room table looking over our schedules when Taekwoon came downstairs.

“Crap, Taek, I don’t think we can make it to either of them,” I sighed, looking up at him.

“Hey, no, come on. Look,” he said, pointing at the calendar. “We have a few days break between promotions where we’re not doing anything and both of these are within those few days. We can just get a red eye right after we’re done with Mnet and then get another for right after Spencer’s graduation party.”

“Yeah, but think how tired we’re going to be and you have an interview a few hours after we’d land plus a full schedule after that.”

“I’ve done it before babe,” he said, kissing my temple. “It wasn’t that big of a flight but it was a few hours difference and I was pretty jetlagged.”

“Yeah but we’re going to be really jetlagged for this. Oklahoma is fourteen hours behind us and California is two hours behind that.”

“We can do it. We’ve got the guys and coffee,” he chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

“We’re going to need a ton of coffee.”

“Raon will help us out with that. He’s really great about it.”

“Yeah because he knows how much our lives revolve around it,” I laughed. “That and you’re in a better mood after coffee and he likes that side of you more.”

“Yeah, I know. He’s told me that a few times.”

“Hey, don’t you have a recording session going on right now,” I asked, turning in my seat to look at him.

He nodded, walking towards the refrigerator, “I just came down to get us some water.”

“Isn’t cold water going to hurt your vocals? You guys need room temperature or warm tea. It helps loosen and soothe your vocal chords.”

“You’ve been talking to the vocal coach, haven’t you,” he asked, jokingly glaring at me.

“Maybe but since you guys do a lot of your recording here I don’t want anything like what happened to Jaehwan happening on my watch.”

“Jaehwan overworked his vocal chords by recording an album and doing a musical at the same time. A little cold water isn’t going to hurt us.”

“Please just get the room temperature ones. It’ll make me feel better.”

“They guys aren’t going to like that babe.”

“Then they can take it up with me. And you can tell them that too.”

He chuckled, reaching in one of the cabinets to get six bottles of water, handing me two of them.

“You can tell them yourself. I want to see what they say.”

“You know they won’t disobey me,” I giggled. “Remember how scared Hyukkie is of me now?”

“God he’s such a baby! You barely yelled at him for that prank!”

“Exactly but he hasn’t played a prank on me since then, has he?”

“Nope. Not even Jaehwan or Hongbin has.”

We walked up the stairs, laughing about the change in behavior of the younger members since I was with them for tour. When we walked into the studio Jaehwan and Sanghyuk stopped wrestling on the couch and sat at opposite ends.

 **“What was it this time,”** I asked, passing a bottle to Wonshik before handing the other one to Hakyeon.

 **“Why aren’t these cold,”** Hongbin asked.

 **“Ask Krista,”** Taekwoon said, taking the seat between the feuding boys.

 **“Not right now. I want to know why you two were wrestling on that couch,”** I said, glaring between Jaehwan and Sanghyuk.

 **“He said that Naruto sucked,”** Sanghyuk pouted.

 **“One Piece is so much better,” **Jaehwan exclaimed, throwing his hands up dramatically.

 **“This again? Really guys? This is getting old,”** I said, rubbing my temples.

 **“Yeah, they’re both pretty awesome animes,”** Hakyeon said, leaning back in his chair.

**“Exactly! And they both have great characters and moves and all that. Why can’t you guys just stop this nonsense?”**

**“You just don’t understand noona,”** Jaehwan said, taking a drink of his water. **“Ugh seriously way aren’t these cold?”**

 **“Because cold water isn’t good for your vocal chords while you’re recording,”** I said. **“And I do understand but I don’t see why you two can’t just agree to disagree. You guys break out into this argument at least once a week! It’s ridiculous!”**

Hongbin, Hakyeon, Wonshik, and Taekwoon all nodded their agreement as I crossed my arms.

 **“Ok, fine, we’ll try to lay off that argument,”** Jaehwan said. **“Agreed?”**

 **“Yeah, I guess,”** Sanghyuk said, still pouting.

I rolled my eyes at them and walked towards the door, **“I’ll leave those two to you guys. I have other things to do.”**

**“Hey! Where’s my kiss?”**

I chuckled and walked back over to Taekwoon, bending down to lightly kiss his lips. I heard the younger members gagging and pretending to be disgusted as Hakyeon laughed at their antics. We pulled away and I walked out of the room. I made my way downstairs and went in to my office to start work on a few of their comeback outfits. They were doing a historical based concept so I was busy making modern versions of traditional East Asian clothes for them. While I was working on Hakyeon’s last outfit, Eugene called me.

“Hey Eugene! How are you?”

“I’m amazing! Guess what I just got finished doing?”

“What?”

“I’m finally done editing that period dress piece! Like oh my god I’ve worked on this thing for months and it’s finally done!”

“Yay! I’m so proud of you,” I giggled. “So how did it turn out?”

“Amazing as always,” he laughed. “What are you up to?”

“Working on stage outfits for VIXX’s next comeback.”

“Oh? When is this going down?”

“In a week. Thankfully these costumes will be used a little later than the initial comeback period but they still need to be done before the music video release next week.”

“Oh you weren’t kidding when you said a week,” he laughed. “Wait, that puts the comeback promotions right around the same time as Keith’s wedding. Are you not going to make it?”

“We’re coming. We’ll just be severely jetlagged.”

“We’re as in…”

“Taekwoon and I. He’s my plus one.”

“So I’ll finally get to meet him? This is going to be awesome!”

“If you don’t want us to be grouchy you better have coffee on standby,” I chuckled.

“Always. You should know by now that about 50% of my blood content is coffee.”

“Yeah and the other 50% is booze. Mostly wine though.”

“God you know me so well,” he sniffled.

“I can just picture you wiping a fake tear from your eye.”

“Hey! Do you have cameras on me?”

“No, I just know you,” I laughed. “So when is the video going to be live?”

“Around eight in the morning my time,” he yawned.

“Go get some sleep you goof. You’ve earned it. And I’m sure your kids miss you.”

“They definitely miss you. Are you going to have time to stick around a bit?”

“Maybe. We’ve got a four day hiatus so we’re catching a red eye to California right after their last music show appearance then getting on a plane to fly to Oklahoma for Spencer’s graduation the next day and then getting another red eye back to Seoul after his party.”

“Damn. You guys are going to be miserably tired.”

“Yeah I know plus he has an appearance as soon as we land.”

“Holy shit! Is he part bionic?”

“Nope, all man,” I giggled.

“You would know.”

“I would hope so.”

We talked as he packed up and drove home so he wouldn’t fall asleep at the wheel and when he got home he said goodnight to me then crashed. I shook my head at the phone and laid it down, going back to Hakyeon’s outfit. As I was putting the finishing touches to the jacket piece I got another phone call, this time from Tao.

**_ “Hey Tao! What are you up to?” _ **

**_ “Jiejie! I’m taking a break from my practice. How are you doing?” _ **

**_ “I’ve been pretty great. I’ve got a great job working with people I love and an amazing fiancé that treats me like a princess.” _ **

**_ “Wait…did he finally propose?!? Congratulations jiejie!” _ **

**_ “Thanks Tao. And yes he did. Just a few weeks ago in Jeju.” _ **

**_ “A Jeju proposal? How are you going to top that?” _ **

**_“I don’t know,”_** I giggled. **_“It was really romantic though.”_**

**_ “I’m glad you’re getting your happily ever after. You deserve it.” _ **

**_ “Hardly. I haven’t really done much to deserve it.” _ **

**_ “Jiejie, you’re an amazing person! You helped me, Lu ge, and Kris ge reconnect with the rest of EXO plus you’ve helped a lot of people with your tutorials and other videos on YouTube.” _ **

**_ “Tao, my videos are reactions, makeup tutorials, and the occasional fashion hack.” _ **

**_ “Not your earlier ones. They talked about mental illness and how you deal with your depression and anxiety.” _ **

**_ “YOU WENT THAT FAR BACK?!?!?! WHY?!?!?” _ **

**_ “Because you’re my best friend and I wanted to see what you used to do before you got so popular. It helped me understand you more.” _ **

**_ “Well I don’t really suffer from them as much anymore.” _ **

**_“Because you got a great job and insurance,”_** he chuckled. **_“But I’m glad you’re better and you 100% deserve the happy ending.”_**

**_ “Ok, shut up you sap. You’re making me blush and I have outfits I need to finish.” _ **

**_ “Oh what kind of outfits?” _ **

**_ “VIXX is getting ready to have a comeback so I’m making some stage outfits for them.” _ **

**_ “When is their first performance?” _ **

**_ “Um, next week. They already filmed the music video and it’ll be released on the 15th.” _ **

**_ “So you guys must be really busy.” _ **

**_ “A bit, yeah. Why?” _ **

**_ “Well I just got the tour dates back and I’ll be in Seoul at the end of July.” _ **

**_ “Really?!?! Yay!!! I’ll definitely be there to show my support!” _ **

**_ “Aren’t you going to be busy with promotions?” _ **

**_ “Probably not. As far as I know we’re promoting until mid-July so a full month in total.” _ **

**_ “Oh really? That’s great! I’ll be sure to get your name added to the VIP list so you can be backstage with me!” _ **

**_ “Great! I can’t wait!” _ **

**_“Just a month to wait,”_** he laughed. **_“Hey, I gotta get back. And hey, don’t be a stranger!”_**

**_ “I text you at least once a week so I don’t want to hear that shit!” _ **

He giggled and told someone to wait a second, **_“I know, but I love teasing you. See you soon!”_**

We said our goodbyes and hung up shortly after that and I went back to sewing. I finished Hakyeon’s outfit then started on Wonshik’s. I was halfway done when Taekwoon came in.

“Hey, are you going to take a break to eat and maybe sleep. You know, they’re kind of important things to do,” he said, coming up behind me and softly massaging my stiff shoulders.

I leaned into his touch and moaned at the amazing feeling.

“You’ve been crouched over your sewing machine too long babe. Come on, I ordered food and the boys are gone.”

“Are you guys done for the night?”

“Yeah Wonshik and I are going to start editing it tomorrow and since it’s a bonus track we have a little time. But for now, come on, let’s go eat.”

“Let me put this final stich on this sleeve so I can finish the jacket tomorrow.”

“Okay, fine, but if your food gets cold don’t blame me,” he chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

“Two seconds babe. It’s not going to take me three hours. I’ll be out in just a few.”

I heard him laugh as he left the room and I put the finishing touches on the sleeve I was working on. As soon as I finished it, I turned the machine off and stood up, stretching out my tired limbs. I put the sleeve in the bucket I was using for Wonshik’s outfits then headed out in to the living room where Taekwoon was waiting for me with dinner.

“So how are the outfits coming?”

“Pretty great. I’m completely done with all of Hakyeon’s and I started working on the last of Wonshik’s. I’ll start on your last one as soon as I’m done with Wonshik’s. I should probably call Soojae to see how she’s coming with Hongbin’s, Jaehwan’s, and Sanghyuk’s.”

“She’s done this job by herself for three years. I’m sure she can handle doing nine outfits in the time it took her to make eighteen.”

“I never really think about that,” I chuckled. “I still see her as a little freshman in college, struggling to keep up her school work.”

“How long have you guys known each other,” he laughed, taking another bite of chicken.

“God, at least six years? Maybe more. I don’t even remember anymore. I consider her my sister and so does her family.”

“They’re how you got Korean citizenship, right?”

I nodded, stealing a piece of his chicken, “Yeah they let me use their address. Which reminds me, I need to go up and change that.”

“I think it can wait until after this comeback,” he chuckled, reaching over to steal some of my kimchi.

I pouted at him until he leaned down and kissed me. We sat there happily eating and stealing each other’s food until it was all gone. We cleaned up before heading upstairs to shower and get ready for bed.


	25. Day with Minyul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished this and since I didn't post it when it was scheduled (because I was hella busy lol) I decided to go ahead and post it now. Hope you enjoy this fluff fest with Taekwoon and his nephew Minyul because I had a BLAST writing it. I started it last night and it honestly didn't take me forever to write like it usually does. Taekwoon with his nephew is just too cute and I had to write it in.

A few days before they were set to do their comeback stage we got to spend the day with Minyul. His mom had something she needed to do so Taekwoon and I agreed to watch him. We took him to an amusement park and had fun playing parents for the day. Minyul stuck to me pretty much the entire time and Taekwoon got a little jealous.

“Are you really jealous of a toddler Taek,” I asked while we watched Minyul ride one of the kiddie rides I couldn’t get on.

“Maybe just a bit,” he grinned, kissing my temple.

I rolled my eyes at him. When Minyul saw us he waved frantically with a huge smile on his little face. I smiled back and waved at him. When the ride was done he ran into my arms and asked to go again.

 **“How about we go get something to eat first? Then we’ll come back and ride this again, ok,”** I said, making sure his hat was on straight.

He nodded and I stood up, reaching to hold his hand.

 **“You have such a cute family,”** an older lady commented as we made our way to the food court.

 **“Oh, thank you, but this is just our nephew. We don’t have any of our own yet,”** Taekwoon beamed at her.

**“Well you guys are going to make amazing parents.”**

**“Thank you,”** I said, bowing politely.

She returned my bow and walked back to join her family.

“Wow, we haven’t gotten much of that,” I said.

“Yeah but she’s right. You’re going to make an amazing mom one of these days,” he said, kissing my cheek.

Minyul seemed to not like that because he stopped walking and asked to be picked up. I chuckled and bent down to scoop him up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kept his face on the side Taekwoon was on so he couldn’t do it again. I tried everything to stifle my giggles but they ended up surfacing anyway and earned a pout from both boys.

**“Aww are my boys jealous of each other?”**

**“No,”** Minyul pouted.

 **“No,”** Taekwoon said at the same time.

 **“Are you sure, because you both have the same pout on your faces,”** I chuckled, gently pinching Minyul’s cheek.

 **“Aunt Krista,”** he whined.

 **“You’re just too cute Minyullie,”** I grinned, kissing the spot I just pinched.

He giggled at that and Taekwoon couldn’t help but crack a smile at his nephew and his adorable giggles. We finally made it to the food court and got some food plus got a few snacks for later on. Taekwoon carried the bag of snacks but I had to keep a close eye on him so he wouldn’t eat all of them.

 **“Minyullie, your uncle Daegoonie is just as bad as you when it comes to eating,”** I chuckled as I caught Taekwoon trying to sneak a piece of candy.

 **“I am not,”** Taekwoon said.

Minyul giggled at the pout Taekwoon was making and Taekwoon reached over to tickle him, causing his giggles to increase. After that we went to ride a few more rides before Minyul started falling asleep.

“I think it might be time to go,” I chuckled, looking down at the sleeping toddler in my arms.

“I think you might be right,” Taekwoon said, wrapping his arm around me to help support Minyul.

We made our way to the car and I gently put Minyul in his car seat, staying in the back just in case he woke up.

“Oh so now I’m playing chauffer?”

“You know if he wakes up and one of us isn’t next to him he’s going to freak out because he’ll be disoriented. I can’t legally drive in Korea yet so you have to.”

“Ok fair point. But we do need to get you your license soon.”

“Maybe once this comeback is done.”

He nodded and we started heading home. I called his sister to let her know we were heading back.

**“Oh no! I still can’t take him. Do you think you guys could keep him overnight? I know I packed plenty of clothes for him.”**

**“Yeah it’s no problem eonnie. We just don’t have a toddler bed.”**

**“Knowing him he’ll be in bed with you two anyway,”** she chuckled.

**“You’re probably right. How is he with stairs? Like does he know not to go up or down them without help?”**

**“Oh yeah he’s really good about that. He knows it could be dangerous for him to go on them by himself and he’s gotten a few bruises from falling off ours.”**

**“Ok I just wanted to make sure. You know our place isn’t exactly toddler proof.”**

**“Yet,”** she teased.

**“We’re waiting eonnie. We’re both way too busy for kids right now.”**

**“I know but I want nieces and nephews to spoil.”**

**“And we want more,”** I laughed.

She just laughed along with me before she abruptly had to leave. I put my phone in my pocket and relayed what she said to Taekwoon.

“So we’ve got him all night?”

“Looks that way. Whatever she’s doing is taking longer than she originally planned.”

“You mean redecorating his room,” he said, glancing to where Minyul was still sleeping.

“I didn’t know that’s what she was doing.”

“Yeah, he seems to be out of the dinosaur phase and wants anything dealing with space and astronauts now.”

“He moves fast,” I giggled. “I liked dinosaurs until I was like six.”

“He’s like his uncle,” he grinned in the mirror. “Knows what he likes and goes after it.”

“Yeah like I didn’t have to make the first move with you,” I chuckled.

“Who was the one that handed over the earbud first?”

“Only because I asked you what you were listening to and you didn’t want to actually tell me.”

“That’s because I think you can learn a lot about a person by the music they listen to.”

“So what drew you to me?”

“More like what didn’t. It’s a shorter list.”

“Ok so what’s the short list?”

“Honestly the only negative at the time was you didn’t live in Korea. But I got to know you and found out that I didn’t care. I fell in love with you and knew I wanted to make it work no matter what.”

“Aww you’re so cute,” I cooed at him.

He gave me the face he usually reserved for Hakyeon when he was being extra clingy and I couldn’t help but laugh. Taekwoon just rolled his eyes and went back to paying attention to the road and drivers around us. Minyul woke up shortly before we pulled into the parking garage under our building and I helped him out of his car seat.

**“Where are we?”**

**“Our apartment building,”** Taekwoon said. **“Your momma said you could spend the night with us. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”**

 **“Yes! Let’s go,”** Minyul exclaimed, running towards the elevator.

 **“Hey! Minyullie don’t run that fast! You’ll get hurt,”** I said, watching in horror as he lost his footing and fell down.

I was instantly there, picking him up and soothing him. Taekwoon quickly joined us and took Minyul, checking him over for any injuries.

**“Ok no booboos but you can’t run off like that, ok, Minyullie?”**

He was still sniffling but nodded a few times, wiping at his face. He reached for me and I gladly took him and carried him to the elevator. Once we got into our apartment we stayed in the living room and played with Minyul.

**“I’m hungry.”**

**“I think I am too Minyullie,”** I giggled, lying next to him on the floor. **“Maybe we should see if uncle Daegoonie would fix us dinner?”**

**“Yeah!”**

**“Daegoonie…we’re hungry. Will you feed us,”** I asked, putting on a fake baby voice.

Minyul giggled uncontrollably at my voice while Taekwoon just glared at me.

**“Maybe you should ask him Minyullie. It looks like I’m not making any progress.”**

He proceeded to say the same thing I did just cuter since his voice was naturally cute. Taekwoon instantly caved and scooped his nephew up, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheeks.

**“Anything for my Minyullie. What do you want for dinner?”**

**“Bibimbap!”**

**“I think we can arrange that,”** Taekwoon laughed. **“You stay in here and play with Aunt Krista while I go cook, ok? Maybe you can get her to put on a movie for you.”**

He instantly jumped out of Taekwoon’s arms and ran toward me, begging to watch a movie. We went over to the DVD case to pick out a movie while Taekwoon went into the kitchen to fix dinner. The movie was almost over when Taekwoon came in with a tray of food and utensils. We sat on the living room floor and ate, finishing up the movie. Once it was over Taekwoon took Minyul up to our room to give him a bath while I stayed downstairs to clean up. As I was wiping down the counters in the kitchen I got a phone call from Soojae.

“Hey Krista, you have all the costumes done, right?”

“Yeah I put the finishing touches to Taekwoon’s yesterday. Why?”

“Well I just got a call from one of the managers telling me they want to use the purple suits for Music Core.”

“Ok I’ll get those steamed and ready to use tomorrow after we drop Minyul off.”

“Oh you guys have Minyullie?!? For how long?”

“Well we thought it was just going to be for the day but the redecoration process is taking longer than anticipated so we’ve got him overnight.”

“Aww,” she cooed. “I’m sure he’s loving that.”

“From the sound of it Taekwoon’s having a hard time getting him in the bath. Or maybe it’s getting him out of the bath,” I chuckled.

“Well your bathtub is probably like a pool to him.”

“True. Ok, I’m going to go help my fiancé and get these boys down for the night. We had a long day today.”

“What did you guys do today?”

“We took Minyul to an amusement park then came home and played. We just got done with dinner a bit ago and now it’s time to settle down.”

“Completely understand that,” she chuckled. “But it sounds like you guys had fun today.”

“Oh for sure but I’m beat.”

“I can imagine. Ok I’ll let you go and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan. Goodnight!”

We hung up shortly after that and I headed upstairs to check on the boys.

**“Come on Minyullie. It’s time to get out and go to bed.”**

**“No! I wanna play!”**

**“Minyul…it’s time for bed.”**

I could tell Taekwoon was using his dad voice and I chuckled silently, imagining the day he’d use that voice on our own kids. I stepped into our closet to get my pajamas on before going into bathroom only to see water all over the floor and Taekwoon in a soaked t-shirt. Minyul was happily playing and splashing while Taekwoon was trying hard not to smile and laugh at his nephew.

 **“Ok Minyullie, come on. Time to get out and go to bed,”** I said, pulling a towel out of the cabinet.

**“No! I still wanna play!”**

**“Fine then no bedtime stories.”**

He instantly dropped the cup he was playing with and tried climbing out of the tub by himself. Taekwoon helped him out and Minyul ran into the towel I was holding open for him. I quickly dried him off and got him dressed while Taekwoon cleaned the bathroom and got ready for bed. I put Minyul on the bed and walked over to our bookshelf to pull out a copy of Korean Children’s Favorite Stories. As soon as Minyul saw it his face lit up.

**“Can you read me The Tiger and the Rabbit? It’s my favorite!”**

**“Of course. Let’s get under the covers first,”** I said, walking back to my side of the bed.

He happily scrambled under the comforter and sheet and snuggled next to me as soon as I got in bed. I turned to the story he asked for and began reading, adding my own sound effects and doing a different voice for each character. Taekwoon came in as I was reading and stood in the doorway of our closet, watching us fondly. I felt Minyul slump further into my side and smiled down at his sleeping form.

“I am just going to reiterate what I said earlier. You are going to make an amazing mom one of these days,” Taekwoon said, gently climbing in next to Minyul.

We carefully laid him down so he could be comfortable and got comfortable ourselves.

“And you’ll make an amazing dad. But the discipline is definitely going to have to come from me. You’re going to be soft,” I giggled quietly.

“I’m sure we’ll both be too soft.”

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just chuckled.

“Ok I think tonight is going to suck only slightly,” I sighed.

“And why’s that?”

“Because I can’t lay next to you.”

“It’s just one night babe. And don’t worry. I completely know how you feel.”

“Do you think you could…maybe…sing me to sleep?”

I could tell he was struggling not to burst out laughing in fear of waking Minyul but he quickly complied and started singing softly.

**“Even if I’m not a good talker, please understand me. I will tell you all of the truth that I’ve been keeping. Do you remember the day we first met? Your pretty lips smiled at me. After that day, I was determined, that I never want to lose you from my embrace, that I will go till the end. Saying I love you with words might not be enough, But still I will confess to you today. I wanna be with you, always from a step behind you. Don’t forget there’s a person who will protect you.”**

I smiled at the lyrics and quickly drifted off.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts  
> Underline – emphasis  
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

I woke up to a little body jumping on me and jolted up, looking around to find the culprit. I saw a giggling lump next to a bigger laughing lump and tackled the bigger lump, tickling the smaller one.

**“Aunt Krista! That tickles!”**

Minyul finally crawled out from the blankets, grinning broadly. He hugged my neck and kissed my cheek. I returned the gesture then started tickling Taekwoon. Minyul helped me and we quickly had him squirming away and rolling out of bed.

 **“Ow. That hurt,”** he said, getting off the floor and rubbing his elbow.

 **“Well, you shouldn’t have used your elbow to land on,”** Minyul stated matter-of-factly.

 **“Oh you are definitely your mother’s son,”** Taekwoon laughed, laying back on the bed.

He pulled me into his chest and placed a kiss on my cheek. Minyul seemed to be jealous of the skinship as he squeezed his way between us. I chuckled at him and kissed the top of his head. Taekwoon playfully glared at his nephew before reaching down to tickle him. Minyul tried to roll away from the torturous fingers but since he was trapped between us he couldn’t. I helped Taekwoon tickle him until Minyul was laughing uncontrollably.

 **“Ok, who’s hungry,”** Taekwoon asked, ceasing his torture.

 **“Me,”** Minyul exclaimed, jumping up on his knees.

Taekwoon and I chuckled at him as he got up and jumped around on the bed.

 **“Ok but first we need to get dressed and make the bed,”** Taekwoon said.

 **“Ok! I can help with the bed,”** Minyul giggled.

**“Alright, how about you gather all the pillows while uncle Taekwoon and I straighten up the bedding?”**

**“I can do that!”**

We all got out of bed and Minyul walked around grabbing pillows and placing them next to the bed while Taekwoon and I remade the bed. Minyul helped me replace the pillows and afterward Taekwoon helped him get dressed while I [changed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_549/set?id=222190712) in the closet. As soon as we were all dressed we headed downstairs and made breakfast. Well, Taekwoon made breakfast while Minyul and I watched from the little table we had in the kitchen.

 **“I want to be a good cook like uncle one day,”** he said after taking his first bite of the omelet.

 **“It just takes practice Minyullie,”** Taekwoon said.

**“Why doesn’t Aunt Krista cook?”**

**“Because I’m not as good as uncle Taekwoon,”** I chuckled.

**“But you can still cook, right?”**

Taekwoon laughed and ruffled Minyul’s hair.

**“Yes I can but it’s only really simple stuff.”**

**“Maybe she can make lunch today,”** Taekwoon suggested.

**“Oh! Please?”**

**“I’m sure we could arrange that,”** I chuckled.

He cheered at that and finished his breakfast. Once we were done he helped me do the dishes. Mainly by sitting on the counter and drying them then handing them to Taekwoon to put away. The rest of our day was busy with playing and keeping track of the energetic toddler. A little after noon his mom called Taekwoon to tell him that she’d be there in an hour to get Minyul.

**“Alright, we’ll feed him before you get here. And before you ask, yes I’ll make sure everything is packed back in his bag.”**

They talked for a bit more before hanging up. He played with Minyul while I went to the kitchen to start on lunch. I looked through our cabinets and in our refrigerator to see what we had and decided to fix kimchi fried rice. Once I was done I put some in bowls and put them on the table, calling for Taekwoon and Minyul. They both came running in and sat down, digging into their bowls. I laughed at their eager faces and began eating myself. As soon as we were done Taekwoon gathered our bowls and went into the kitchen to wash the dishes while Minyul and I went into the living room to play around a bit more. When Taekwoon was finished he came in and played with us until there was a knock at our door. He went to answer it and lead his sister in.

 **“Momma,”** Minyul exclaimed, running to hug her.

**“Minyullie! How was your time with uncle Taekwoon and Aunt Krista?”**

**“So much fun! They took me to an amusement park and we got to ride rides and feed animals and Aunt Krista had to scold uncle Taekwoon,”** he giggled.

 **“Oh,”** she asked, straightening up with Minyul in her arms.

 **“Yeah he was trying to eat all the snacks,”** I chuckled.

 **“So I guess he hasn’t grown out of that one,”** she laughed, pinching Taekwoon’s cheek.

He glared at both of us while we just laughed.

**“Alright, I’m going to go get Minyul’s stuff before your brother freezes me over with that glare of his.”**

I heard her laugh as I walked upstairs. I gathered up all of Minyul’s clothes and toys that were upstairs and put them all in his bag. Once I was done with upstairs I brought the bag downstairs and got his toothbrush and toothpaste from the bathroom. When I walked into the living room Minyul was throwing a fit and neither Taekwoon nor his sister could calm him down.

 **“Hey, Minyullie, what’s wrong,”** I asked, kneeling next to him.

 **“Momma said I have to go home with her! I don’t wanna go,”** he wailed.

**“But Minyullie Aunt Krista and uncle Taekwoon have to go back to work tomorrow.”**

**“Then I’ll go to work with them!”’**

**“Sorry Minyullie, but you can’t. Aunt Krista and I are going to very busy and we wouldn’t be able to spend any time with you.”**

**“He’s right Minyullie. Maybe we could have you over once we’re not so busy. How does that sound,”** I asked, smoothing his hair from his forehead.

 **“But I don’t wanna leave,”** he sniffled.

 **“And we don’t really want you to leave buddy, but we’re going to be so busy we’ll barely have time to sleep or eat,”** Taekwoon said, kneeling next to me.

Minyul gasped at that and his eyes went wide. We all chuckled at his reaction and I grabbed him and sat him in my lap.

**“But how is uncle Taekwoon going to survive without any food?”**

**“I always sneak him snacks,”** I giggled, poking his tummy.

He laughed at that and started wiping the tears off his face. I grabbed a tissue and helped him clean off his face and blow his nose.

 **“Now, are you ready to go home Minyullie,”** his mom asked.

He pouted slightly but nodded, still rubbing at his eyes. I stood up with him still in my arms and the three of us walked out to her car. I put him in his car seat once we got down there and kissed his cheek.

**“I’ll see you soon, ok?”**

He nodded sleepily and I chuckled, quietly shutting the door.

**“Thank you both so much for everything you’ve done for me the last two days. I have no clue how I could ever repay you.”**

**“Just let us spend time with my nephew,”** Taekwoon laughed, hugging her.

 **“I don’t think he’d forgive me if I kept you away,”** she chuckled. **“Oh and good luck on your comeback. We’ll all be cheering for you.”**

**“Thanks, noona. I really appreciate the support.”**

They ended their hug and she moved on to me.

**“I’m really glad you’re with him again. He’s so much happier since you moved back.”**

**“We both are,”** I grinned, hugging her tightly.

She squeezed me once more before getting into her car and driving off. We walked back up to our apartment hand in hand.

“Ok, I’m going to start on laundry. Anything you need to be washed, babe?”

“No. I just need to get the purple suits steamed and hung up in garment bags.”

“So you’ll be in your office if I need you?”

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” I chuckled, kissing his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a real kiss, smiling the entire time. I pulled away, placing one last kiss to his lips before going into my office. I pulled out Wonshik’s suit first and got to work steaming all the wrinkles out and hanging it up in a garment bag with his name on it. I quickly finished Taekwoon’s and Hakyeon’s suits then made sure the other outfits were ready as well. Once I was satisfied everything was in order I decided to go ahead and start working on my dress for Keith’s wedding. I had some navy material left over from their navy suits so I used that for the base of the dress. Once I was done with that I pulled out a navy polka dot organza material that I’d had for months because I fell in love with the material but didn’t have anything to use it with at the time.

“I’m glad I didn’t throw this away now,” I said to myself as I started sewing it onto the [base as a bit of a belted overcoat](http://www.polyvore.com/see-through_deep_neck_solid_chiffon/thing?context_id=222162744&context_type=collection&id=205216104).

I was mostly done with it when I heard the door open. I ignored it and went back to sewing. It wasn’t until I felt arms wrap around my waist that I stopped.

**_“Hey babe, do you think you could come upstairs and help me with something?”_ **

I knew he was up to something since he was speaking in Japanese and he knew that was one of my weaknesses.

**_“Can this something wait until I’m done with this dress? I’m almost done and this is for the wedding.”_ **

**_“Well since it’s for the wedding then I guess it could wait a bit. But I really need you.”_ **

**_“I could tell,”_** I giggled. **_“You’re using Japanese and you only use that with me when you want something.”_**

**_“Am I that obvious?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

He got up, pouting, and walked over to where I had all his, Wonshik’s, and Hakyeon’s outfits hanging up.

“So do you have them separated by song or person?”

“Both. Each person has a garment bag for their Shangri-La outfits and one for their Black Out outfits.”

“How did the Black Out ones turn out?”

“I really like the jackets. The shirts are pretty plain and so are the pants but you’ll be able to do that leg stretch move just fine in them. I made sure they were a stretchy material. So no pant rips on stage while I’m around.”

He laughed at that as I put the finishing stitch in my dress.

“And done. So what was this pressing matter I needed to help you with?”

He walked over to me and helped me up, wrapping one arm around my waist while the other hand went to the back of my neck. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, tongue probing the seam of my lips. I gladly gave him entrance and we battled for dominance in the kiss but he quickly nipped my lip and I conceded. He controlled the kiss as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed me under my thighs and walked out of my office, heading up the stairs. As soon as we made it to our room he laid me on the bed and pulled my romper off. He ran his hands up and down my legs, teasing at my panties when his fingers got to my thighs.

“Fuck I love your legs, and your ass, and your hips, and your boobs, and your lips, and fuck just everything about you,” he growled, nipping at my neck and collarbones.

I groaned at the contact and rolled my hips up to meet his. He chuckled at my eagerness and quickly went to pull a condom out of his nightstand drawer. He stripped down before joining me again on the bed. He pumped his cock a few times, teasing me as I watched.

“Please Taek. I need you.”

“And I need you, baby,” he smirked. “I just wanted you as needy as I am right now.”

He moved between my legs and quickly pulled my underwear off, tossing them behind him. I whined because it was taking him forever to put the condom on and he just chuckled, slowly rolling the condom on. Once he was satisfied it was on correctly he knelt between my legs and thrust into my core in one smooth motion. I gasped and gripped his back, leaving crescents when I let go.

“You know I like the pain baby,” he chortled, nipping at my shoulder and collarbone.

“And you know I like it too,” I grinned, trailing my nails down his back.

He hissed in pleasure and started a quick rhythm with his hips, rolling them up to hit my g-spot. I cried out and wrapped my legs around his waist.

“You like that? Like the way I fuck you kitten?”

“Yes, master. I love it,” I panted, feeling my orgasm approaching.

“Don’t you dare cum without permission kitten,” he growled.

“Please…can I cum master?”

“Wait for me. I’m close.”

He continued his pace and I could feel him pulsing.

“Ok kitten. Cum with me,” he said, biting harshly into my shoulder as he ejaculated.

“Oh fuck! You feel so good,” I gasped, reaching my orgasm with the bite.

He helped us both ride out our orgasms before gently kissing the bite to my shoulder and rolling off. He got up to throw the condom away and then I heard water running. I grinned at his thoughtful nature and tried to get up. My limbs felt like jello as I sat up.

“Taek! I can’t move!”

He laughed from the bathroom and came into the room, smugly crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

“Quit looking so smug and help me up!”

“Alright…alright,” he laughed, walking over to me.

He grabbed my hand and slowly helped me up to standing. Instead of walking me into the bathroom he picked me up and carried me in. He gently sat me on the counter and kissed my nose. While we waited for the water level to rise a bit more he got the aloe out and put it over where he bit me.

“You might have to wear higher collar shirts for a few weeks,” he blushed.

“Taek, I just finished my dress for the wedding, which is at the end of this month and it’s a pretty low neckline.”

“Well, then I guess you need to tell this thing to heal quickly.”

“Or I need to tell my fiancé to stop being a vampire.”

“Hey, I never draw blood!”

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just chuckled, standing between my legs and hugging me closely. When the water was at a decent level we got in and soaped each other up before relaxing in the warm water for a bit. We got out once the water started getting cold and got dressed in pajamas then went downstairs to make dinner. After we ate I made sure the coffee machine was programmed and ready to brew since we had a really early morning the next day.

“Ok Mrs. Jung, time for bed,” Taekwoon said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

I blushed at the name and turned in his arms, wrapping mine around his neck, “You know, I really like the ring of that.”

“What? Mrs. Jung?”

I nodded, blushing again. He chuckled and bent down to press a kiss to the top of my head.

“I like it too. But we really do need to get to bed. We’ve got to be up at Jelpi at five tomorrow morning.”

“Don’t remind me,” I chuckled. “Alright, let’s go.”

 


	27. To the States

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not too happy with this chapter...it's just not quite right and I can't figure out why. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Language Key:  
> Regular – English  
> Bold Italic Underline – Mandarin  
> Bold Underline – French  
> Bold – Korean  
> Bold Italic – Japanese  
> Italic Underline – Thai  
> Italic – Thoughts   
> Underline – emphasis   
> ‘’ – ‘texts’

Over the course of the next several weeks, Taekwoon and I were extremely busy. Between comeback showcases, interviews, and fan meets we barely had time for ourselves. Most of our meals were with the members and mostly delivery. The day of their Mnet Countdown performance finally arrived. When we got to the studio, the managers led the boys in while Soojae and I grabbed the garment bags and jewelry cases. Since the guys were already in their Shangri-La outfits we sat around and hung out until it was time for them to go on.

**“Hey, noona! Are you excited to get to go see your friends and family,”** Sanghyuk asked.

**“Yeah, I am but I’m not looking forward to the massive amount of jetlag.”**

**“We’ll get through it babe,”** Taekwoon said, leaning over to plant a kiss on my cheek.

**“You do realize the camera is rolling right,”** Wonshik asked as he pointed over to where I set up my camera.

**“I can edit it out before I post it on YouTube dork,”** I laughed. **“Besides they all know we’re dating now and they like seeing that side of Daegoonie.”**

**“I just can’t believe the CEO said you could do another documentary on us,”** Hongbin said.

**“It gets you guys more exposure which in turn gets the company more money,”** I said,

**“True. I wasn’t thinking about that,”** he laughed.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him and he threw a pillow at me which started a little pillow fight. Raon walked in as Taekwoon was hitting Jaehwan repeatedly with a pillow and pulled it from him which stopped the playful fight.

**“Aww hyung we were having fun,”** Sanghyuk pouted.

**“You guys are getting ready to have to go on. So final touch ups. Now.”**

**“You’re being mean today hyung,”** Hongbin pouted, walking over to one of the makeup chairs.

**“Well I need to be a little strict with you guys sometimes and this is one of those times.”**

The others nodded and waited their turn to get their hair and makeup fixed. Once they were all done, Raon led them out to their waiting area while Soojae and I stayed in the room to get their stuff ready for Black Out, watching their performance on the TV they had in the room.

“What am I going to do without you for four whole days?”

“You’ll do fine Soojae,” I laughed. “It’ll be just like before I started working for Jelpi.”

“I know, but it’s just not going to be the same.”

“Besides, they few days we’re going to be gone there’s nothing going on. You’ll pretty much just get to spend time with Minseok.”

“Yes and no. He’s got shows and rehearsals.”

“Oh yeah,” I giggled. “Sorry, I forgot.”

“It’s alright. You’ve been pretty busy. I mean between the showcases, interviews, and the fan meets. Plus you’ve been planning this trip to the States.”

I nodded and sat on the couch, relaxing a bit before the guys came back in. Soojae sat next to me and we talked about the upcoming flights while we waited. The guys came in shortly afterward and we directed them to their clothes, letting them get changed. Once they were changed they went out to perform Black Out and this time Soojae and I waited out in the wings to watch them. Once the boys were done performing we all went back to the dressing room to unwind a bit before they got dressed in their street clothes and we left. We went back to Jelpi to unload the clothes and jewelry and to say our goodbyes. While we were inside, Raon took our bags and loaded them in his car. Taekwoon and I went downstairs after we said all our goodbyes to the others.

**“You guys ready?”**

**“Yeah,”** I chuckled.

**“Alright. Go ahead and get in the backseat and stay low. Once we’re safe I’ll let you know.”**

**“Thanks, hyung. We really appreciate this.”**

**“Anything for my favorite couple,”** Raon laughed, ruffling Taekwoon’s hair.

We laughed at Taekwoon’s facial expression then got in the car. Taekwoon and I stayed ducked down in the backseat until Raon told us it was safe. Once we got to the airport we said our goodbyes and went in, going through security. When our row was called we went in and sat in our seats, getting comfortable before the flight.

“You know, as much as we fly you’d think I’d be used to this whole procedure,” Taekwoon said.

“What do you mean?”

“Like security, waiting for your row to be called, getting on and settled, all of it.”

“I’ve got it down to an art form,” I laughed.

“I noticed. You’re definitely a professional traveler.”

“I used to be. Now I’m a stylist for one of the best kpop groups out there.”

“Shut up. You’re biased,” he blushed, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders.

“Be that as it may, I still think you guys are amazing.”

As soon as we got settled in our seats, one of the stewardesses came up to ask if we needed anything.

**“No thanks. I think we’re probably going to sleep,”** I chuckled, looking over at Taekwoon who was already half way there.

**“Are you sure? It’s only four now.”**

**“We’ve had a very long week and we want to try to get as adjusted to U.S. time as we can.”**

**“Understandable. Any specific time you want any of us to wake you up?”**

**“No thanks. I’ve got an alarm set and I’ll wear headphones so it doesn’t disturb anyone else.”**

**“You seem like you have traveled internationally before,”** she chuckled.

**“Once or twice.”**

**“Well if you need anything my name is Mijun.”**

**“Thank you.”**

She bowed before going on to the next passenger. I snuggled into my own blanket after setting my alarm and putting on my headphones. I was asleep before we took off. I woke up to my alarm about eight hours later and woke Taekwoon up. He yawned and sat up, looking at me over the barrier.

“What’s wrong,” I asked, seeing something was clearly bugging him

“I can’t do what I usually do in the mornings,” he pouted.

“Oh yeah,” I giggled. “Sorry you can’t nuzzle into my neck. It’s one of the setbacks to first class seats.”

We adjusted our seats to sit up again and I checked the time.

“Hey, we did pretty good. It’s a little before eight in Los Angeles.”

“Yeah, but it’s midnight back home,” Taekwoon said, looking at his phone.

“But we’re getting a jump start on battling jetlag. Don’t think about what time it is in Seoul. Just focus on L.A. time right now. It helps.”

“I’m trusting you.”

“Would I ever steer you wrong?”

“No.”

“Ok then. Now we’ve only got about six or so hours to kill. What do you want to do?”

“Cuddle with my fiancée and watch movies.”

“I don’t think we can do the cuddling part but we can watch movies.”

And that’s exactly what we did until they served breakfast. After we were done eating we started another movie. By the time lunch rolled around we had gotten completely caught up on the few movies we’d missed since rehearsals started for Shangri-La. We landed in L.A. around three and grabbed our bags, carrying them off the plane. Since we were only going for a few days we packed light and had no need to check any bags. We went through customs and walked out to the terminal only to see Eugene standing there holding a sign with our names on it. As soon as he saw me his eyes lit up and he dropped the sign. I dropped my bag and ran up to him, hugging him tightly.

“Oh I’ve missed you,” he said, squeezing me.

“I’ve missed you too.”

Taekwoon came over with my bag and stood there while we had our little reunion. Eugene noticed he was there and put me down.

**“Oh sorry,”** Eugene blushed. **“I just really love your fiancée. She’s like one of my best friends. Oh! I’m Eugene by the way.”**

“I do know English,” Taekwoon laughed. “And you’re fine. I know all about your relationship. Krista talks about you all the time.”

“Well, not all the time, but yeah, a good deal,” I chuckled.

“Oh, well alrighty then. Shall we get going? I’m sure you two would like to freshen up a bit.”

“For sure. The wedding is tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, and they’re having a rehearsal dinner tonight that I know they’re going to want you at.”

“Do they know we’re here,” I asked.

“Not yet,” Eugene grinned. “I haven’t told anyone.”

“Why not? I told you to tell them. I probably should have just called Keith or Becky myself.”

“Babe, you RSVP’d to the wedding. They know we’re coming,” Taekwoon chuckled.

“Besides, the rehearsal dinner is open to all friends and family so you’re included in that. Now come on, Emma and Pesto are waiting.”

“Aww I miss my babies,” I giggled, taking my bag from Taekwoon.

We walked out to Eugene’s car and he drove us to his apartment where we would be staying until we left for Oklahoma. As soon as we stepped inside Emma and Pesto came running.

“There’s my babies,” I exclaimed, kneeling down to scoop them up.

They licked my face as I kissed the tops of their heads while Eugene and Taekwoon just laughed.

“I told you they missed you,” Eugene chuckled, stepping into the living room.

“I missed them too. Taek, come let me introduce you.”

Taekwoon came over and sat on the floor next to me. I picked up Emma and let her sniff him as I introduced them. She instantly warmed up to him and curled in his lap.

“Wow, I don’t think she’s ever fell asleep that fast,” Eugene laughed. “She must really like you.”

“I think she likes him more than me,” I pouted.

“Nah, animals are just really calm around me,” Taekwoon said, petting her lightly.

“Fine let’s see if you can calm this rambunctious little boy,” I giggled, lifting Pesto into his arms.

Pesto sniffed him a few times before licking his face once and curling up in his arms.

“Holy shit! I’ve never seen Pesto do that.”

“And you’ve had him for years,” I said.

“Exactly. You, my friend, are a dog whisperer. Can you just stay here and help me keep him in control,” Eugene laughed.

Taekwoon just chuckled and ran his fingers through Pesto’s fur a few times. We got up off the floor and sat on the couch a bit, just relaxing and talking. About an hour before the rehearsal dinner I went to take a shower and start [getting ready](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_559/set?id=223191910). Once we were all ready we went back out to the car and drove to the wedding venue. Eugene had to be at the rehearsal since he was a groomsman.

“So do you guys want to go in or surprise them at the dinner?”

“It’s up to you babe,” Taekwoon chuckled, fixing his tie.

“Are Ned and Ariel inside?”

“More than likely. Ariel had the baby a few weeks ago so she’s probably fully recuperated. Why?”

“Because I’d like to see the new addition,” I chuckled.

“Alright then, let’s go,” Eugene said.

I was about to open my door to get out when it was yanked open and I was pulled from it. I was pulled into someone’s chest and squeezed like their life depended on it.

“Oh my god I can’t believe you’re here! Becky told me you RSVP’d but I didn’t know you were coming today!”

“Hi Keith,” I mumbled against his chest. “Um…can you let go? I kinda can’t breathe.”

“Oh! Sorry,” he blushed, stepping away.

Taekwoon was instantly at my side, pulling me in gently to make sure I was ok.

“Keith, this is my fiancé, Taekwoon. Taek, this giant dork is Keith, the groom.”

“Nice to meet you,” Taekwoon said.

“Likewise,” Keith chuckled. “And congrats. You’ve got yourself a great lady there.”

“Don’t I know it,” Taekwoon blushed.

“Well, come on in. Everyone’s already here. We were just waiting on mister fashionably late over there.”

“Who? Me? Never,” Eugene laughed, straightening his suit jacket.

“Honestly I think he took longer than me to get ready,” I giggled.

“Wouldn’t doubt it,” Keith snickered. “Alright, people are waiting and I think some of them are getting hungry.”

He led us into the church and Becky came running down.

“Oh my god! You guys actually made it,” she exclaimed, hopping up and down excitedly.

“Wouldn’t miss this for the world Becks,” I giggled, hugging her tightly. “Oh, I’d like you to meet my fiancé, Taekwoon. Taekwoon, this is Becky, Keith’s bride to be.”

“So this is the guy you told us about. Well, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” he grinned.

Ariel and Ned made their way over with the baby safely cradled in Ned’s arms. Ariel hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

“Ugh, I’ve missed you. You look amazing! Korea must be treating you well.”

“Yeah plus I have an amazing fiancé that knows how to cook,” I winked, pulling Taekwoon closer.

“Oh my god! When did you guys get engaged? And why didn’t I know about it?”

“Sorry Ned,” I chuckled. “I didn’t really have time to tell anyone outside of immediate family when it happened. We’ve been pretty crazy busy the last few months.”

“Too true,” Taekwoon grinned. “I’m definitely glad for this minor break.”

“How long are you guys in town,” Zach asked.

“Just until after the reception. My brother is graduating the day after tomorrow so we’ve got to fly to Oklahoma so we can be there for that.”

“Understandable. Ok let’s get this thing done so we can go eat,” Becky laughed, pulling the Keith towards the alter.

“You can tell who wears the pants in that relationship,” Ned chuckled.

“Like you’re any better,” Zach said, rolling his eyes.

“He’s got you there Ned,” I laughed.

Ned stuck his tongue out at me and handed the baby over to Ariel so he could go up with the others. Ariel, Taekwoon, and I all sat in a pew and talked quietly while the priest went through the gist of what would happen the next day.

“So do you want to hold her,” Ariel asked me after she caught me staring.

“You know I do,” I giggled.

She chuckled then handed her daughter over to me gently. She didn’t wake up at all during the process so she was still sleeping peacefully.

“Oh my god! She’s adorable,” Taekwoon cooed quietly.

“Thank you,” Ariel beamed. “Thankfully she got my looks.”

I had to stifle the laugh that caused, “So what’s her name?”

“Melody.”

“Aww, that’s cute. I love it,” I said.

Once they were done with the rehearsal we all went to eat. Ariel let me and Taekwoon take care of Melody almost the entire night saying we ‘needed practice’ for our future kids. We both had to laugh at that.

“We watch his nephew any chance we get. I think we’ve got enough practice.”

“Not with newborns,” Ned said.

“Um…I helped raise my brothers and he had as much to do with his nephew as he could between schedules.”

“Which, admittedly, wasn’t much,” Taekwoon sighed.

“So when are you two tying the knot,” Keith asked.

“Not until after my enlistment.”

“Oh yeah, Krista told us about that,” Zach said. “It’s a required two years, right?”

“It depends on which branch you go to and what department. The one I’m looking at is only about 21 months instead of the full 36.”

“That’s still almost two years,” Becky said. “Krista, what are you going to be doing during that time?”

“Well I’ll have work and I’ll have designs to work on plus I’m designing my dresses for our weddings.”

“Weddings? As in more than one,” Zach asked.

“Let me guess, a traditional Korean wedding and a traditional western wedding,” Eugene chuckled.

“Bingo,” I giggled. “So I’ve got to design a hanbok plus a wedding dress then a shorter dress to party in at the reception.”

“So you’ll definitely be busy the two years he’s gone,” Ned asked.

“I’m not going to be like gone gone. I’ll get leaves and she can visit me. But I will be worried about her being in the apartment by herself.”

“Aww so sweet. But why not just get an animal to keep her company,” Ariel asked.

“We’ve talked about it,” he chuckled. “We both love animals so it’ll be hard to just pick one when we’d want to take them all.”

“Curse our softie hearts,” I joked.

“No, it’s cute,” Becky said.

“We’ve still got time to discuss it though,” he said.

I nodded and reached over to kiss his cheek. Shortly after we were done eating we all decided to call it a night since we had to get up early. We said our goodbyes then headed back to Eugene’s where we all crashed.


	28. Wedding and Oklahoma

The next morning Taekwoon and I got up fairly early to make breakfast for the three of us.

“How are you so familiar with this apartment,” he asked as I pulled pots and pans out of cabinets.

“I’ve been here before. A few times actually.”

“Ah ok that makes sense,” he laughed.

We continued cooking in relative silence with the dogs resting nearby.

“They just will not leave you alone, will they,” Eugene asked as he came into the kitchen, stretching.

“They’re fine Eugene,” I said, putting the last dish on the table. “Now sit down. Breakfast is ready.”

“Is she this bossy with you,” Eugene asked Taekwoon as he sat down.

“At times. She’s worse with the younger members of VIXX.”

“That’s because I _have_ to be strict with them. If I wasn’t as strict they would be pranking you and Hakyeon non-stop.”

We continued talking while we ate and told Eugene some funny stories about touring and comeback schedules. Once we were all done eating we helped each other clean up before relaxing a bit before [getting ready](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_548/set?id=222162744) for the wedding. 

“Ok so your flight to Oklahoma leaves here ay six, right,” Eugene asked while I was doing my hair and makeup in the bathroom.

“Yeah,” Taekwoon said, fiddling with his crooked tie. “The reception should be done by then, shouldn’t it?”

“Should be,” I giggled, finishing my hair and walking over to fix his tie.

“Well, it might go on later for some of us party animals but I’m sure they’ll understand if you two have to suck out early. They know how important family is.”

“Uh, Eugene, where’s your tux? Shouldn’t you be getting it on so we can leave? The wedding is in like an hour,” I said, looking over to see him in jeans and a polo.

“Keith has all our tuxes at the church. Becky didn’t want to run the risk of us messing them up.”

“Understandable. It’s kinda like me with these guys,” I laughed, gesturing to Taekwoon. “Well Taek is pretty good and so are Wonshik and Hakyeon but Sanghyuk and Jaehwan…”

“Jaehwan once got food on a pure white shirt that took Soojae almost an hour to get out. Let’s just say from now on if he’s dressed for a performance or something he either can’t eat or has to wear a bib,” Taekwoon laughed.

“I’d pay to see that,” Eugene chuckled.

“How much because I’ve got pictures on my phone,” I grinned, walking back to our room to grab it.

“Would you really charge him babe?”

“You know I wouldn’t. But here you go. Just no scrolling,” I said, handing Eugene my phone.

“Like I want to run the risk of seeing either of you naked,” he scoffed, taking it.

 **“Do you have those photos on your phone,”** Taekwoon whispered to me.

**“Yeah, but they’re hidden.”**

**“Good.”**

“Alright guys, let’s get a move on. All your bags packed,” Eugene asked, handing me my phone.

“Yeah. I’ll just grab them and take them down to the car,” Taekwoon said.

He walked into our room to get our bags after we both made sure all of our things were in there. We all made our way down to the car and headed for the church. As soon as we got there Eugene had to go get dressed so Taekwoon and I went over to sign the guest book.

“Friends of the bride or groom,” one of the attendants asked us.

“Groom,” I said.

He nodded and led us into the sanctuary. Once we were seated he walked back out and we talked amongst ourselves while we waited. It gradually filled up and right as it hit noon Keith, Ned, Eugene, and Zach were filing out to stand on the stage. Since we were one of the first people to get there we were towards the front so we had a great view of the entire ceremony. We stood up as soon as we heard the wedding march and looked back to watch Becky walk in. I glanced back at Keith to see his face and chuckled, seeing the biggest smile on his face and tears slowly trickling down his face. We all sat down as soon as Becky’s dad handed her over to Keith and the priest started the ceremony. Once they said their vows they lit a unity candle and the priest announced them as husband and wife. We all stood up and clapped as they made their way out of the sanctuary. As soon as we were able to leave we found Eugene and the others and talked a bit before we left for the reception. When we went inside we found our names and went to sit near the wedding party table. Becky placed us with other Buzzfeed members so as they trickled in I introduced them to Taekwoon.

“Oh my god! So you’re who Krista was gushing about,” Quinta squealed once I introduced them.

Taekwoon and I both blushed as he nodded, wrapping an arm around my waist. Ashly came over shortly after that and I repeated the process with her. We all sat around and talked while we waited for Keith and Becky to arrive. Once they did we all sat down to eat. After we were all done eating their dad’s got up to give their speeches before the bridal party got up to sing a song. I could tell that Taekwoon was silently judging them because they were all pitchy but I just giggled and gently squeezed his arm. He relaxed a bit and leaned over to kiss my cheek. As soon as the girls were done singing, Ned, Zach, and Eugene got up to give their speeches and I started tearing up a bit.

“Are you ok,” Taekwoon asked me, handing me a tissue.

“Yeah, I’ve just known them for so long as a fan of their videos and then I got to meet them and they all turned out to be really great friends. I’m pretty close to all of them so this is making me a little emotional.”

“I could tell,” he chuckled quietly.

When all the speeches and toasts were made, Keith and Becky got up to share their first dance. As soon as the song transitioned into another one Taekwoon stood up and held his hand out for me to take. He led me over to the dancefloor and we danced for a good hour.

“Wow, you’re such a good dancer,” Ashly commented when we got back to the table.

“Thanks,” Taekwoon grinned.

“All that training paid off, huh,” Quinta asked.

“For sure,” I giggled.

Around 3:30 we walked over to Becky and Keith to congratulate them one last time before we left.

“Leaving so soon? The party’s just getting started,” Keith said, wrapping me in a hug.

“I know,” I pouted. “But we’ve got a flight to catch and my brother would kill me if I wasn’t at his graduation.”

“That’s understandable,” Becky said as I went to give her a hug.

“We really do wish we could stay,” Taekwoon said, shaking Keith’s hand. “The food was really good.”

“Leave it to the foodie,” I chuckled.

“You guys ready,” Eugene asked, coming up behind us.

“You’re coming back after you drop them off, right,” Keith asked.

“What do you think Habersberger?”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Becky laughed.

“I love you both,” I said, hugging them once more before we left.

We quickly rushed to the car and got in, heading for the airport. Eugene hugged us in the drop off zone right before we grabbed our bags.

“I’m going to miss you guys. Taekwoon, it was great to finally meet you and you better take care of her. She means a lot to me.”

“She a bit of a handful but I’ll do my best,” he winked.

Eugene had to laugh at that as he pulled me into a bear hug, “Be careful and call me as much as you can, ok?”

“Don’t I always?”

“True. Call me less then,” he joked.

“Yeah, right. I would never.”

“Alright, get out of here before I have to kidnap you. I don’t want Jellyfish down my ass.”

We all laughed at that as Taekwoon grabbed our bags and we headed inside. We quickly went to the bathrooms to [change](https://www.polyvore.com/flying_to_oklahoma/set?id=224166086) into jeans and t-shirts before going through security. We barely made our flight because security took so long and we ended up having to make a mad dash for our gate. We were both panting when we skidded to a stop in front of the stewardess taking tickets.

“You guys ok?”

“Yeah…just…had to…run here…from security,” I panted, holding my side.

“Are they that slow today?”

We both just nodded as she took our tickets and let us onto the plane. We walked on, still trying to catch our breath and found our seats. Once we were done storing our bags in the overhead bins we sat down and asked one of the passing stewardesses for a couple bottles of water. She quickly brought them over and we gladly gulped them down.

“I shouldn’t be this out of breath after a quick run,” Taekwoon said, leaning his head back.

“We just had a pretty big meal then danced for a good hour or so then changed clothes and went through stressful security. While we both hold very active lifestyles that’s still going to take a toll on us.”

We finally regained our breath as the plane was starting to pull out and head for the actually runway. My ears popped when we made it to altitude and I rubbed at them to get the feeling to go away.

“You’d think you’d be used to that,” Taekwoon chuckled.

“I just hate that feeling,” I pouted, laying my head on his shoulder.

We remained like that for the rest of the flight, just silently enjoying each other’s presence. When we landed we waited for other people to file out before standing up and getting our bags. As soon as we got off the plane I led him out to where I told my mom to wait. When she saw us she started jumping up and down and waving her hands like crazy. I laughed at her and ran down the remaining steps to hug her.

“Oh I’ve missed you so much,” she cried, squeezing me tightly.

“I’ve missed you too,” I sniffled, returning her squeezes.

WE stood there, hugging each other, for a good ten minutes before she pulled away.

“Ok now let me get a good look at my son-in-law.”

“It’s not official yet mom,” I chuckled.

“Might as well be. You guys have been living together since you moved there. It’s nice to finally meet you in person Taekwoon.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you too,” Taekwoon said, hugging her gently.

 “Mom! You actually got his name right,” I gasped at the same time.

“Spencer’s been helping me practice.”

“Obviously,” I giggled.

“Oh hush,” she chuckled. “Now let me see that ring.”

I held my left hand out for her to see the sapphire and diamond engagement [ring](https://www.polyvore.com/antique_floral_sapphire_diamond_engagement/thing?context_id=224166086&context_type=collection&id=156241596) that permanently resided on my finger.

“Oh my god! That is absolutely gorgeous! And it fits her personality so much! Taekwoon, you definitely know my daughter.”

“Thanks…I guess,” Taekwoon blushed, looking slightly confused.

“She means it as a compliment babe,” I laughed, wrapping my hand in his.

He brought our joined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand, rubbing his thumb over it.

“Goodness you two are too cute together! I’m going to get diabetes just watching you.”

“Ok mom, quit with the exaggerations.”

“Fine,” she giggled. “Let’s get you guys home. Spencer made a special dinner just for you two.”

“I really hope he didn’t go too overboard just for us,” Taekwoon said as we followed her out to the car.

“Knowing Spence he probably did and he’s making Jeffry help him.”

“Well Jeffry does need to learn to cook since Spence is headed off to college soon,” mom said, getting on the highway.

“I still can’t believe he’s graduating tomorrow,” I said. “I mean it seems like just yesterday we were teaching him how to ride a bike.”

“You know Krista, I’ve never fully told you how much I appreciated how much you stepped up after your father passed away,” she said, glancing at me.

“Let’s not get too emotional right now. I don’t think I can handle crying more than twice in a day.”

“Did you cry at the wedding?”

“The reception actually,” Taekwoon giggled from the backseat.

“Leave it to my daughter to get emotional at a wedding reception.”

“Hey Ned’s speech was really heartfelt, ok?”

“He’s the one that’s already married, right,” mom asked.

“Yeah and they have an adorable little girl now. Just a few weeks old,” I answered.

“Aww please tell me you got pictures of her.”

“Yeah I’ll show you once we get home.”

A few minutes later and we were pulling into the driveway and Jeffry came running out, launching himself into my arms.

“I’m surprised I can still hold you like this,” I laughed. “Plus you’re sixteen, should you really be having your sister hold you?”

“I’ve just missed you, ok? Can’t a brother miss his sister or is that illegal now?”

“Smart ass,” I chuckled, putting him down. “Taekwoon, this is my baby brother Jeffry. Jeff, this is my fiancé Taekwoon.”

 **“Hello Taekwoon hyung,”** he said, bowing a full ninety degrees.

 **“Hello Jeffry. Nice to officially meet you,”** Taekwoon said, returning his bow.

“Ok, I have no clue what you just said because Spencer only taught me how to say hello and I already knew your name and to call you **hyung**.”

“I said it was nice to officially meet you.”

“Oh! Well the feeling’s mutual. Now let’s get inside because I am starving and Spencer hasn’t let me touch anything. Said we had to eat ‘as a family’,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Taekwoon laughed, grabbing our bags and following us inside. Spencer was in the kitchen, putting the final touches on dinner. I walked behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

“Jeff, I’m not really in the mood for your dumb games. I need to make sure this kimchi is perfect.”

“Not Jeff and stop being such a perfectionist. It takes people years to perfect the art of making kimchi.”

“Sis,” he exclaimed, turning around to wrap me in his arms. “Uh, I’ve missed you so much!”

“I’ve missed you too bub.”

He held each other for a bit before I pulled away to introduce him to Taekwoon.

“Now, you better treat my sister right or I will fly to Korea to kick your ass.”

“Good luck with that Spence. He knows taekwondo,” Jeffry said, stealing a piece of kimchi. “Oh gross! How can you guys eat that crap?”

I reached over to taste a piece and found nothing wrong with it, “What are you talking about Jeff? This is great!”

“Really? Thanks,” Spencer exclaimed. “My Korean teacher gave me her family recipe.”

“Teacher’s pet much,” Jeffry said.

Spencer lunged for him but he jumped out of the way just in time. Taekwoon couldn’t help but laugh at my brothers.

“Alright you two, let’s all sit down and eat,” I said, pushing Jeffry out to the dining room.

Taekwoon followed us out and sat down next to Jeffry while I went into the kitchen to help Spencer bring stuff out.

“Nope. You just got here. Go sit with your fiancé and relax. There’s only a few bowls to bring out.”

I opened my mouth to argue but he gave me the ‘I’m not taking no for an answer’ look and I just rolled my eyes and headed back to the dining room.

“What? He kicked you out of the kitchen,” Jeffry laughed.

“He told me to relax with my fiancé,” I chuckled. “So that’s what I’m doing.”

A few minutes later he brought the last dish out and we all dug in. He had apparently done his research and made several popular Korean dishes. While we ate, Taekwoon and I told them stories of our life in Seoul and life on tour.

“Seems like you two have been pretty busy,” mom said. “I assume that’s why I haven’t heard from you as much.”

“I’m so sorry mom,” I sighed. “I’ve been meaning to call you more but between performances, fanmeets, and promotions I’ve been crazy busy.”

“It’s alright sweetie. I understand.”

When we finished dinner Jeffry and Spencer went into the kitchen to clean up and shooed both Taekwoon and I away when we tried to help.

“Just go to your room and relax. You need it since I know you’re flying back to Korea tomorrow night,” Spencer said.

“What if I want to spend time with my brothers?”

“Fine you can sit at the bar and talk while we clean up,” Jeffry said, stacking dishes.

“So how have you two been,” Taekwoon asked, sitting next to me at the bar.

“Really good. Glad that my freshman year is almost done,” Jeffry laughed.

“Yeah I’m glad high school is done for me. Ready to go to college.”

“What are you going to major in,” I asked.

“I was thinking going to OU and majoring in Visual Communication and minor in Asian Studies. You know how much I love graphic design and Asian culture.”

“I think that runs in the family,” Taekwoon chuckled, hugging me to his side.

Jeffry nodded, “Well our dad was part Korean on his mother’s side and his mom and her family kept that love and passion alive in their kids.”

“That’s good. I’ve heard stories of families that have immigrated here and just lost their heritage.”

We continued talking as the boys finished cleaning up and we all decided to call it a night. Taekwoon and I headed to my room and fell asleep shortly after we laid down.


	29. Spencer's Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long hiatus but I had to take a while for 'me' time. I'm better now so here's the new chapter :) Also there's a little angst in here

8We all woke up pretty early and got dressed before heading out to have breakfast with the family. A few of our aunts and uncles were in town to celebrate Spencer’s graduation so I introduced them to Taekwoon and they all seemed to like him. After breakfast, we went back home and relaxed until noon when we all [got ready](https://www.polyvore.com/spencers_graduation/set?id=223193856) for the graduation. As soon as we were all ready we drove to the Cox Convention Center and found a place to park before finding some seats. We sat around and talked until the ceremony started and when they called Spencer’s name we all screamed and cheered. When the ceremony was over we rushed downstairs to meet up with Spencer and gave him our congratulations.

“You know sis, I don’t think I would have stuck through high school if it wasn’t for you,” he said as I hugged him.

“Hey! Don’t be saying shit like that! You’re going to make me tear up and ruin my makeup!”

“More than it already is from his speech,” Jeffry teased.

“Shut up,” I hissed, lunging for him before Spencer wrapped me in a hug.

“You’re still beautiful,” he chuckled, squeezing me tightly.

“See Taek, these are the standards I hold you to,” I giggled once Spencer let me go.

“I tell you you’re beautiful all the time,” he said, looking offended.

“I know,” I grinned. “I just like messing with you.”

He rolled his eyes at me before wrapping an arm around my waist. We stood with my family and talked while Spencer and Jeffry mingled a bit and said their goodbyes.

“You know Barb, I didn’t know how you were going to do it after Patrick died, but you pulled through and did an amazing job. You have three brilliant kids,” my aunt Patty said as she watched the boys.

“I had a lot of help from Krista. That’s for sure. I don’t know what I’d have done without her.”

“Mom,” I groaned. “I thought we weren’t going to bring that up?”

“I’m only stating the truth sweetheart.”

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” I said, crossing my arms.

“Babe, come on. Let’s go get some air. I’m sure your brothers will be a bit.”

I followed Taekwoon and tried to keep my tears at bay. As soon as we made it back to the car Taekwoon wrapped me in his arms, rocking me gently.

“Now, I know your dad’s death still bothers you and you need to talk about it, but I’m not going to push you. I’m just going to stand here with you and let you breathe and collect your thoughts before the party, ok?”

I nodded, leaning into his broad frame. He stayed silent as I tried to compose myself and my thoughts.

“Hey sis, you ok,” Jeffry asked, coming up behind me.

“Yeah. I just needed a minute. Too many emotions,” I said, turning around.

“Is it because of what mom and Aunt Pat were talking about?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Krista, you’re going to have to talk about dad eventually. I mean, it’s been 15 years almost 16 now.”

“Jeff, I really don’t want to talk about it right now, ok?”

“Alright, but you do need to talk about him. Be thankful that you actually remember him. Spence and I were too young to know him like you did.”

And with that, he left and my heart plummeted to my stomach. I knelt down and sobbed. Taekwoon took his jacket off, draped it around my shoulders, and knelt next to me, trying to calm me down. When I calmed down a bit, Taekwoon asked me the question I hated answering.

“Krista, how did your dad die?”

“Do you know what happened on September eleventh?”

“Are you talking about the attacks in 2001?”

I nodded, steeling myself for the explanation.

“Of course I do. I think everyone in the world knows about them. It was a horrible thing that happened. But what does that have to do with your dad?”

“He…uh…h-he was on the p-plane that was headed for the W-white H-house. He w-was one of the p-pass-passengers that attacked the h-hi-hijackers. I-, uh I was…the um,” I spluttered, trying to clear the tears from my voice. “I w-was the l-last p-person he t-talked to.”

“Oh my god! Baby, why didn’t you tell me any of this before?”

“It’s honestly not something I like talking about.”

“Why? Your dad is a hero.”

“He was always a hero to me,” I cried. “I just miss him and on days like this I want him back.”

“I understand that baby. I’m not going to sit here and pretend I know how you feel because we both know that’d be a lie but I can empathize with you.”

“I really appreciate it Taek,” I sniffled. “When people find out they usually look at me with pity and I hate it.”

“I’m not here to pity you Krista. I’m here to love you and stand by you for the rest of our lives.”

“And that is why I love you,” I said, reaching up to place a kiss on his lips.

“And I love you,” he chuckled, kissing the tip of my nose. “Now, let’s go back so we can get the party started.”

“You do realize the party isn’t going to be here, right?”

“Yeah, but the sooner we get in there and round everyone up the sooner we can get out of here and get to the party.”

“Especially since we’ve got to leave pretty early tomorrow morning.”

“Don’t remind me,” he groaned. “Did we at least get a flight we can be next to each other? Without the partition?”

“Babe, how many times have you flown internationally? And how many times did the seats not have partitions?”

“Fair point,” he laughed.

We both got up and straightened our clothes from squatting for so long then headed back into the arena. We quickly found Jeffry and Spencer talking with a group of their friends.

“Hey sis,” Spencer said. “You remember Dave, Chris, Stephanie, and Amber, right?”

“Yeah we met at the Halloween party last year.”

“So who’s mister hot and mysterious,” Stephanie asked.

“Her fiancé, Taekwoon,” Jeffry said.

“But you can call me Leo,” he smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I mirrored his gesture and squeezed his waist affectionately while we talked. A few minutes later mom called us over and we headed back to the car.

“You know, it’s times like these that I’m glad I kept the van,” mom chuckled as we all piled in.

“Thanks for letting us ride with you Mrs. Scott,” Dave said as he and Amber climbed into the back with Jeffry.

On our way to the Oklahoma Historical Center we laughed and talked, listening to music and just goofing off. When we parked, Jeffry, Spencer, Dave, and Amber rushed out to meet everyone that was already on the northern terrace.

“Now Taekwoon, there’s going to be a lot of people here. Are you ok with that,” mom asked.

“I’m used to people,” he chuckled.

“I just didn’t want you to be uncomfortable sweetie.”

“I appreciate that Barb but I’ll be fine as long as Krista’s with me.”

“Flatterer,” I giggled as he bent down just low enough to nuzzle my neck.

He kissed my cheek before straightening up to his full height as we walked in with mom. As soon as we made it out to the party, Taekwoon and I were ambushed by my two best friends.

“Oh my god! What are you guys doing here,” I asked, running to hug them.

“Spence is like a brother to us. Do you honestly think we’d miss this,” Luna asked, squeezing me tightly.

Alaina laughed, “Exactly. And you kinda had to meet my husband.”

“And we needed to meet the fiancé,” Luna said, glancing behind me at Taekwoon.

“Of course. Taek, come here. I’d like you to meet my best friends in the whole wide world, Luna and Alaina. Guys, this is my fiancé, Taekwoon.”

“It’s nice to officially meet you,” he said, bowing his head as he shook their hands. “Krista talks about you guys a lot.”

“Not as often as she talks about you,” Alaina chuckled.

“Especially before she officially met you,” Luna laughed. “It was always Leo this and Leo that and ‘oh my god Luna how can someone so perfect actually exist’? Oh and then my favorite was when she-.”

“Yeah, I think he gets the point Luna,” I said, glaring at her.

“Oh my god! That is so cute! I wish I had that on video,” he chuckled, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

“Just go watch some of her older videos,” Alaina smirked.

“Nope I made those private.”

“Not all of them,” Luna winked, pulling her phone out.

“Can we not do this right now? My brother just graduated and we’re all here for him. Not to tease me relentlessly.”

“I don’t know, I kinda like teasing you,” Taekwoon smirked, leaning down to kiss me.

I turned my head so he just grazed my cheek and he pouted.

“Hey Krista, come over here,” Spencer shouted. “Uncle Brandon wants to meet your fiancé!”

“Be right there! Well looks like duty calls,” I grinned. “I’m really glad you guys could make it though. I’ll see you later.”

I hugged them both again then went over to where my brother was standing with our uncle. I introduced him to Taekwoon and they got talking about the entertainment industry since Brandon was a TV producer.

“I think you might have lost your fiancé for the day,” Spencer chuckled.

“I know uncle Brandon will take care of him though so I’m not too worried.”

“You’re braver than I thought,” he laughed.

I shrugged and went to mingle with more family and friends. Taekwoon found me talking with the girls a few minutes later and we talked for a bit before mom called the two of us over so I could introduce Taekwoon to more family.

“How big is your family,” Taekwoon asked as we made our way over.

“Mom’s side or dad’s side?”

“All together,” he asked warily.

“My mom only has one brother…Uncle Brandon whom you’ve already met. My dad had two sisters and three brothers. Aunt Patty is the oldest, uncle Joe was after her, then my aunt Gertrude was born, my dad was just after her, then the twins, Alex and Adam are the babies but they’re in their forties.”

“Too many people to keep up with.”

“You learn after a while,” I chuckled. “Just wait until the wedding. They’ll be coming out of the woodwork.”

“Ok I’m starting to rethink having a wedding in the states,” he teased.

“Mom would never forgive you.”

“I know,” he chuckled. “And I could never do that to her. But she’s going to be at the one in Korea, right? I mean my immediate family is coming to the one here…”

“I’m sure my mom and brothers will be there.”

“Good. Now just to plan them.”

“We have time babe. Besides, we’re a little too busy to plan one right this second let along two.”

“I know.”

We finally made it over to where my mom was sitting with a few cousins and I quickly made the introductions and we sat around, making small talk and answering any questions they threw at us. By the time the party was over we were both exhausted from all the talking and socializing. As soon as we got home we both said good night to the boys and mom then took showers before going back to my room to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

We woke up a few hours later to my alarm and got out of bed, changing into our comfortable flying clothes. I did a quick walk through of my room and bathroom, making sure we didn’t leave anything behind while Taekwoon went out to the kitchen to put on coffee. When I was sure we had everything I went out to join him and watch as he made us breakfast. I washed the few dishes we dirtied once we were done eating and we both headed back to my room to get our bags. Mom was awake by the time we brought our bags out to the living room. She tried stifling a yawn as she shuffled to the kitchen for coffee.

“You know, I’m going to miss the way you make coffee,” she said, taking a sip of the cup Taekwoon had already made for her.

“I wrote down how I make it and it’s on the fridge.”

“God I love you. If my daughter ever dumps you I’ll kick her ass myself.”

We all had to laugh at that while we sat at the bar to let the caffeine work its way into our systems. Once we were all awake enough to function we headed out to the van and got in. Taekwoon sat in the back and leaned forward as much as the seatbelt would allow to talk to us as we drove to the airport. Mom dropped us off and waved at us from the car as we walked inside. We got through security pretty quickly and then had to go through customs before we could go to our gate. As soon as our seats were called we went up to the stewardess and handed her our tickets. She checked to make sure everything was in order and then let us on the plane. Taekwoon put our bags in the overhead compartment as I settled down in my seat. We both got comfortable and I snuggled into his chest while we waited for people to finish boarding.

 ** _“Ready to get home,”_** he asked.

My eyebrows quickly rose as I heard him speaking Japanese, **_“Yeah but you realize we have a pretty big layover in Chicago right?”_**

**_“How long?”_ **

**_“Almost five hours.”_ **

**_“Why so long,”_** he groaned.

**_“Only flight I could find. I’m sorry.”_ **

**_“It’s not your fault babe.”_ **

**_“So…is there a reason we’re speaking Japanese?”_ **

**_“We’re going to Japan soon and I wanted to stretch the muscle so to say. Problem?”_ **

**_“No, none at all. You know I love when you speak Japanese.”_ **

**_“Maybe we’ll have to make use of that five-hour layover in Chicago,”_** he winked.

I groaned at his tone and had to cross my legs to ease some of the tension.

 ** _“It’s too early to be talking about things like that,”_** I pouted.

He chuckled and pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head. Once everyone was on the flight and the stewardesses did their usual safety speech, we were flying to Chicago. After we landed we grabbed our bags and headed off the plane. It was a little after 8 am so we went to find a place near our departing gate to relax and maybe sleep while we waited. Hakyeon called while we were discussing possible wedding plans.

**“Yes, Hakyeon we’re at our gate now…No, it doesn’t leave here until noon…I’m sorry we couldn’t find an earlier flight. I’m going to make it but by the skin of my teeth…We’ll have to go through customs Hakyeon. They don’t care if I have an appearance thirty minutes after I land. I have to go through the proper channels…Just make sure one of our managers is waiting for us. We’ll probably be done pretty quickly since we only have overnight bags…Then take it up with someone who actually has the power Hakyeon! There’s nothing I can fucking do about it!”**

Taekwoon was getting frustrated so I just gestured for the phone and he handed it to me, saying he was going for a walk.

 **“Please tell me why he’s being such a dick,”** Hakyeon growled once I took over the conversation.

**“Well, I do know he’s tired. We both are. But he’s also a little homesick and he is stressed that this flight is arriving later than we originally thought. I thought I had booked one that would arrive early in the morning so we’d have time to relax a bit but I guess I misread it. It’s my fault Hakyeon so don’t get onto him.”**

**“I’m sorry Krista, it’s just management is starting to stress that you guys aren’t back yet and the performance is really close now. He won’t have time to practice or anything.”**

**“Hakyeon…I know the routine front and back. I can help him practice if I need to. I’m sure we can find a place to practice. Don’t worry.”**

**“Sorry, leader stress and I don’t have the person I vent to here right now.”**

**“Who’s that?”**

**“You, dummy. Oh and you missed the latest shit with Seungkwan,”** he sighed.

**“Spill.”**

**“Do you really want to hear the rant right now?”**

**“Go on. I know you need to get it off your chest.”**

**“Thank god,”** he sighed. **“Ok so you know we broke up because his parents wanted him to get married, blah, blah, blah. Well, come to find out this asshole was already fucking married! He stopped the ‘fling’ with me as he called it because his ‘wife’ is pregnant. Like I’m glad he’s going to step up and be a dad but shit Krista I feel like I was fucking used. Why can’t I just find someone that loves me for me?”**

 **“Please don’t start crying while I’m not there to comfort you,”** I said, hearing the waver in his voice.

 **“Maybe I should stop drinking,”** he chuckled bitterly.

**“How much have you had?”**

**“Um…I’m counting three empty bottles of beer and maybe two empty bottles of soju…”**

**“Yeonie,”** I exhaled. **“Go make some coffee and take a shower. Sober up as much as possible before you go to bed.”**

**“Alright. But when you get here do you think we can have a ‘girl’s day’? I need one.”**

**“Sure we’ll book a day at the spa the next free day you guys have.”**

**“Awesome! I love you. And tell Taekwoon I’m sorry.”**

**“I will. Now take care of yourself until I get there, ok?”**

**“Ok. See you soon.”**

At that, we hung up and I turned to look for Taekwoon. I didn’t see him so I just turned back around and started sketching again. He came back a few minutes later with coffee. I gladly accepted it and kissed his cheek.

“Hakyeon said he’s sorry. He’s just getting a lot of shit from management because we’re going to get back later than what was originally planned.”

“And let me guess…he was drinking.”

“How did you know,” I chuckled.

He just rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee. We sat in relative silence, drinking or coffee while I worked on my sketches.

“So how are they coming?”

“Pretty good, but I’m going to have to do some research on traditional wedding hanboks once we get back home so I get it right.”

“I’m sure Soojae and her mom could help with that. I’m pretty sure my mom and sisters could help too.”

“Oh, they’ve all already offered,” I giggled. “And I’m definitely going to take them up on their offers. But first I think I want to get the sketches for the western dresses done. Then maybe start looking for fabric.”

“You’ve just got all this planned out, don’t you,” he chuckled, laying his head on my shoulder.

“Every girl dreams of her wedding day from a young age and I’m no exception.”

“Fair enough,” he grinned, twisting his head to plant a kiss on my cheek.

I kissed his forehead and went back to sketching the preliminary design for each dress. I added little details as they came to me and erased when I felt it was too much. While the constant scratch of my pencil on the paper started to get on my nerves it must have lulled Taekwoon to sleep since he was gently snoring on my shoulder. I smiled fondly at his peaceful sleeping face and shut my sketch book, stretching my hand and fingers out. I was still pretty much awake so I pulled my phone out and updated my social media, apologizing to my followers since I hadn’t been on at all the last week. As soon as I updated my twitter I got a text from Eugene. ‘You on your way back to Korea?’ ‘Yeah but we’ve got another three and a half hours to kill before our flight leaves Chicago.’ ‘Ouch, so what are you doing to kill the time?’ ‘Taekwoon is sleeping and I was sketching but my hand started cramping up and nothing was going right so I put it away before I chucked it lol’ ‘I’ve seen that happen and it’s never pretty. I think the last time you did that you almost broke a vase at the hotel.’ ‘Don’t remind me.’ ‘So how was your brother’s graduation?’ ‘Pretty great. Got to see some family I hadn’t seen in forever and introduce them to Taekwoon. They all loved him.’ ‘That’s good. I’m glad you had fun.’ ‘So what’s new with you?’ ‘Not a damn thing. Still fabulous and hungover.’ ‘So a typical day for you lol’ ‘You know it ;)’ ‘Where’s the eye roll emoji when you need it?’ ‘You love me :p’ ‘Yeah I do and I miss you. The only downside to living in Korea is not being able to see all my friends.’ ‘I know but I also understand why you moved there. The love of your life lives there and so do a good portion of your friends.’ ‘I still have friends in the States that now I’ll only get to see occasionally.’ ‘Krista, we weren’t really seeing much of each other when you lived in the States. Your company kept you pretty locked up.’ ‘Yeah, I know and I’m so glad I’m out of there now.’ ‘You and me both. Crap…something just came up. I’ll talk to you later, ok?’ ‘Alright. Have fun!’ ‘Always. Love ya!’ ‘Love you too!’ I sighed and laid my head on the back of the seat, trying to get comfortable without waking Taekwoon. My neck started getting stiff and hurting just as I was about to drift off so I sat back up. I sighed and stretched my neck out as best as I could. My phone went off with a new notification so I picked it up and unlocked it. My email was showing a notification so I opened it up and the email I had surprised me. It was from my former employer which I quickly read through then just deleted it since they were basically begging me to come back. _Like that’ll ever happen,_ I scoffed. I guess it was a little too loud and woke Taekwoon up.

“What’s wrong,” he asked, yawning cutely.

“Nothing babe. Go back to sleep.”

“Nope. I’m awake now. So tell me what that noise was about.”

“Kawaii Klothing wants me back.”

“Really? What did you say?”

“Not a damn thing. They had their chance and they blew it. None of my designers will work for them now and they’re finally realizing that. Well, they’re too late. I’m not going back to that company. I have an amazing life in Korea and I’m not going to leave it because some assholes want me back.”

He smiled at me and cupped my cheek, bringing his face closer to kiss me.

“I freaking love you, Krista Scott.”

“And I freaking love you Jung Taekwoon.”

“It’s so weird hearing you say my name like that in English,” he chuckled.

“Would you rather I say Taekwoon Jung?”

“That’s the proper order, isn’t it?”

“Yeah but it feels weird saying it like that.”

“So, we’ve still got about an hour to kill before our flight is called. What should we do?”

“Well I did tell Hakyeon that I would help you practice your dances so maybe we could go find someplace to go over them a few times.”

He groaned, “Of course you’d want to do that. Fine, let’s go.”

“I’m sorry but it was one of the only ways to calm him down. We don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.”

“Not particularly but I’m sure there’s something else we could find a room for,” he winked.

**“Yah! Jung Taekwoon get your mind out of the gutter!”**

**“But I can’t help it when you look so good and it’s been a while.”**

**“I’m in sweats and a messy bun! How is that looking good?”**

**“You always look good to me jagi.”**

I rolled my eyes at him, **“We’re still not going to find a place to have sex. We’ve waited this long, what’s another day or so?”**

 **“Kitten, if you don’t get your ass up and to the nearest bathroom you’re not going to get to cum for a month, understood,”** he growled, nipping at my ear.

I shivered at his tone and immediately followed orders, my submissive instinct quickly kicking in. We found a family restroom and quickly entered, locking the door behind us. He pushed me against a wall and kissed me passionately, gripping my hips. He broke the kiss only to run his lips down my neck and over my collarbone. I moaned as he nipped at my sweet spot and he chuckled darkly, maneuvering me to the counter. He picked me up and sat me down next to the sink before unzipping my hoodie and pulling it off.

“Let’s make this quick, shall we?”

I nodded, lacing my fingers through his hair.

“Good girl.”

I leaned in and kissed him as he started pulling my sweats off along with my underwear. As soon as they were off he brought one hand down to stroke my clit, causing me to moan.

 “So wet already,” he smirked. “Who’s got you this wet kitten?”

“You, master,” I panted, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He quickly pulled his pants down and pulled a condom out of his pocket, sliding it on. Once he was sure it was on properly he eased into me slowly, allowing me time to adjust.

“Fuck you feel so good,” he groaned into my neck.

“You feel good too. Shit, it’s been too long.”

“Agreed.”

He gave me a bit to adjust before he started a steady but quick rhythm. He kept one hand wrapped in my hair while the other was busy circling my clit. I rolled my hips up into his hand and squeezed every time he pushed a little harder on my clit.

“That’s it, baby. Cum on my cock.”

We kept up that pace until we were both hurtling over the edge. Once we calmed down he cleaned up as much as possible and then headed back out to our gate. The next forty or so minutes were spent making sure we had everything we’d need for customs within reach for when we landed in Korea. As soon as our seats were called we boarded the plane and got ready for the long flight ahead.


	31. Chapter 31

As soon as we landed in Korea, we got off the plane and went through customs. We were quickly processed and let through. When we got out to the terminal we saw Raon waiting on us. We ran over and he rushed us out to the car.

**“We might actually make it by the skin of our teeth,”** he snorted, driving us to the studio the interview was taking place.

**“What about my clothes,”** Taekwoon asked.

**“Soojae has them. And I think she said something about bringing you an outfit too Krista.”**

**“God bless her,”** I chuckled. **“I don’t really want to be caught in sweatpants and a hoodie in a professional setting.”**

**“Understandable. So how was your time in America?”**

**“Good. I got to meet a lot of Krista’s family and friends.”**

**“Yeah it was fun but I’m glad to be home. How was your time off oppa?”**

**“What time off,”** he laughed. **“I’ve been working nonstop since you guys left. No rest for the wicked.”**

Taekwoon and I just rolled our eyes at him and relaxed until we got to the studio. We got out and rushed in behind Raon. He led us back to the others and we were immediately pulled into a group hug.

**“God we’ve missed you! Now get dressed so you can get in hair and makeup,”** Hakyeon said, pushing Taekwoon over to his clothes.

Taekwoon glared at him but he ignored it, moving to touch up his hair. Soojae gestured me over to the bathroom and as soon as I was in reach she pulled me in.

“Here, it’s not much but it’s all I could pull together last minute. Get dressed and then I’ll help with your makeup.”

“Thanks Soojae. You’re a lifesaver.”

“I know,” she beamed. “Now get dressed. We don’t have much time.”

I quickly dressed in the [outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_565/set?id=226082240) she brought me and switched my shoes for the wedges she had in the bag. Once I was done she pulled me over and sat me on the counter, expertly doing my eyes and lips.

“This ring gets on my nerves. Can’t you just take it out for a day?”

“Sorry Jae, but I love my lip ring. So does Taekwoon. So it’s not coming out,” I giggled. “Plus it’s a pain to take it off after applying makeup because my makeup gets smudged.”

“Fine,” she sighed.

I hopped off the counter and walked back into the room with the boys to hang out while we waited for the producer to come get them. They asked us questions about our trip and we answered them easily, laughing at how fascinated they were with the graduation process. As Jaehwan was asking about my family the producer knocked and came to get them. Soojae and I followed them out and stood behind the cameras as they did their interview.

**“Leo, did you bring your girlfriend with you,”** one of the MCs asked after he saw us.

**“He can’t get rid of her,”** Jaehwan laughed.

**“And why’s that,”** the other MC asked.

**“Because she’s one of our stylists,”** Hakyeon answered.

**“How does that work? Does she do hair, makeup, or wardrobe?”**

**“Wardrobe. She’s actually a fashion designer,”** Hongbin grinned, dimples on full display.

**“Oh, that’s so cool! You must enjoy that she’s on your team, Leo.”**

**“I do. I get to see my best friend every day and I absolutely love it.”**

 They all cooed at that and Taekwoon blushed, bowing his head.

“And there’s the return of our little head fairy,” Soojae laughed.

“I love that little head fairy,” I grinned, gazing lovingly at him.

**“Now there’s a rumor going around that she’s more than your girlfriend. Have you proposed already?”**

Taekwoon’s eyes went wide and he looked over to me, clearly asking me what to do. I panicked and looked for one of their managers, not knowing if management wanted it public knowledge or not. Thankfully Hakyeon stepped in and got the conversation to go back to their new music. _Thank god for Cha Hakyeon,_ I thought, sighing in relief. After the interview, Taekwoon walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

“Holy shit I thought I was going to die up there. Why weren’t any of our managers nearby? They would have stopped that question before it was even out in the open.”

“I don’t know babe. And now that question is going to be on everyone’s mind. Maybe I should stop wearing the ring for a while.”

“That might be for the best,” Soojae said. “Especially since you usually wore your couple ring on your left finger and now you’re wearing it on your right.”

“Of course Starlights would pick that up,” Taekwoon sighed, leaning his head on my shoulder.

**“Alright guys, time to go. We’ve got a fanmeet in an hour,”** Sinwoo said, rounding us all up.

Soojae and I made our way back to the room the guys got ready in and gathered all their clothes. They came in and helped, gathering the rest of their belongings. We all piled into the van and headed for the fanmeet venue. Once we got there we all piled out and headed inside. We made it to their dressing room and set everything up.

**“Hyung we’re hungry,”** Sanghyuk whined, trying his aegyo on Sinwoo.

**“I am immune to aegyo Sanghyuk. It doesn’t work on me.”**

**“Oh really,”** I grinned wickedly.

**“Don’t you dare,”** Sinwoo growled, knowing he was a sucker to my aegyo.

The others were egging me on and I put on my best pouty face.

**“Oppa~ I’m hungry~. Can you please~ go get us some food~?”**

I added in a few buing buing’s and other over the top aegyo moves until he groaned and caved, pulling his phone out.

**“Fine. What do you guys want?”**

The general consensus was pizza and fried chicken so he looked up a place that served both and called it in. I grinned triumphantly as he walked out of the room.

**“You have _got_ to teach me your ways,”** Sanghyuk said.

**“He’s immune to male aegyo so even if you mastered my technique he wouldn’t give in to you.”**

As soon as the food was ordered he came back in and just glared at me the entire time. I just ignored him and finished steaming the suits the guys were wearing for the fanmeet. By the time I was done the food arrived so we all took a few minutes to sit and eat.

**“Thank you Sinwoo oppa,”** I grinned, taking a bite of my pizza.

**“I hate you,”** he glared.

**“No, you don’t,”** I chuckled. **“I’m one of the few people that can’t keep them in line and you love me for that. Besides, here’s the money for the food.”**

I handed him the money and he looked shocked for a second before taking it.

**“You don’t have to reimburse me the money, Krista. You know that, right?”**

**“Yeah, I know, but you do a lot for these guys so I thought I’d take care of this meal. Especially since I forced you to order it with the aegyo.”**

**“I find it funny that I’m pretty much immune to all aegyo but once you start it up, I crumble.”**

**“You’ve crumbled for the girls of Gugudan too.”**

**“True,”** he chuckled. **“Maybe I’m just a sucker for cute girls doing aegyo.”**

**“Like most guys.”**

**“But did you really have to go _that_ over the top with it? I mean you were laying it on pretty thick.”**

**“Yeah I know but I thought it’d be fun to see how over the top I could go before you caved. Besides I kind of owed you for that one prank.”**

**“Which one? There’s been a few.”**

**“The one where you told me I was going to have to do Hakyeon’s makeup.”**

**“Oh yeah,”** he laughed. **“Your face was priceless!”**

**“And I’m officially done talking to you,”** I glared, walking over to sit with Taekwoon and Jaehwan.

After lunch, the boys started getting dressed and their stylists came in to do their hair and makeup. Once they were all done we headed out to the stage. Soojae and I stayed in the background as they started the fanmeet. A lot of the fans were asking about me so Taekwoon called me over and I went out to say hi. One fan asked if Taekwoon and I were engaged but Sinwoo quickly shut that line of questioning down. Wonshik redirected the fans questions and I went back to watch with Soojae.

“They are desperate to find out.”

“Yeah, I know. But we’re not even planning a wedding until after he gets done with his military service. We’re having a long engagement.”

“Really long. I mean, it’s 2017 and he’s got like three more years.”

“Three years should be long enough for me to design my dresses. Everything I’ve sketched out the last few weeks gets on my nerves though. I need some inspiration.”

“Maybe we can go dress shopping during their hiatus?”

“I’m sure we can arrange that. Especially since we won’t have to design anything.”

“Oh did you hear that Keone and Mari are going to be on this show called World of Dance?”

“Yeah, I saw a few commercials for it in America. What’s it about?”

“All these dancers are competing in three divisions to see who the best in the world is. Keone and Mari are in the upper division.”

“Well, I hope they go all the way. They’re great people and I loved watching them work. Plus we had them over a few times for dinner and they were amazing. I had so much fun with them and I think Taekwoon did too.”

“What other groups have they choreographed for again?”

“Keone and his team have done several for BTS and Just Right for GOT7 and Mari did one for 2NE1.”

“Still so cool that we’ve actually met them.”

“Yeah. I think I might have to watch it just for them.”

“That and you love watching dance.”

“Too true. I might not be able to dance myself but I love watching it. It’s a true art form and it takes so much strength and poise.”

“Okay, you’re sounding like my old dance teacher,” she laughed.

“Sorry, can’t help it. I love dance but it doesn’t love me.”

“Maybe you should take some classes from the teachers at Jellyfish.”

“I’d have a better and easier time if I asked Hakyeon or Jongin,” I snorted, watching as Taekwoon played with a fans little daughter.

“He’s so good with kids,” Soojae grinned, following my stare.

“That he is,” I smiled, thinking of the day we’d have our own.

“Okay don’t go off to la-la land. You’ve still got a blossoming career ahead of you.”

“Don’t worry Jae. I’m pretty focused on the here and now but a girl can still daydream.”

She rolled her eyes at me and I just chuckled, going back to watching the guys interact with their fans. When the last person left we went back to the dressing room to get everything packed up.

**“Man I’m glad we’ve got the rest of the day off,”** Hongbin yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

**“You’re happy? Try being jetlagged as fuck,”** Taekwoon grumbled.

**“Jagi, we can go home and sleep,”** I said, smoothing his hair down from where he’d ruffled it up.

**“The sooner the better.”**

**“I know, but I’ve got a few things to do before we can go, ok?”**

**“Fine,”** he sighed, sitting heavily on the couch.

**“Just go on eonnie. I can get all this together. I know you’re just as exhausted as Taekwoon oppa. Go home and get some sleep.”**

**“Thank you Soojae,”** I grinned, hugging her.

**“No problem eonnie. But I expect you in the office at seven first thing tomorrow morning.”**

**“Yes ma’am,”** I chuckled, saluting her.

She rolled her eyes at me and turned to finish gathering everything up. I turned to Taekwoon and shook him awake.

**“Why the hell are you shaking me,”** he growled.

**“To tell you that we’re heading home. Come on, let’s go.”**

He got up and walked with me out of the building. We found Raon by his car, smoking a cigarette.

**“I didn’t know you smoked oppa.”**

**“It’s a bad habit that I’ve tried to kick for years. I try to not smoke in front of you guys because I don’t want his lungs to get damaged.”**

**“Thanks, hyung.”**

**“He seems pretty tired. Let’s get you two home.”**

We got in his car and he drove us the two hours home. As soon as we got to our building I woke Taekwoon up again and helped him out of the car.

**“Thank you oppa. I’ll see you tomorrow.”**

**“Bye,”** he called as we walked to the elevator, bags in tow.

Once we got to our floor we walked to our door and I put the code in, walking inside. Taekwoon followed me in and dropped his bag at the door next to his shoes. He shuffled his way up to our room and I quickly followed. When we got to our room we both curled into our bed, snuggling into each other. He almost instantly drifted off to sleep but it took me a few minutes of listening to his steady breathing until I fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Once promotions for Shangri La were over Taekwoon went back to do another round of Mata Hari while I went to help Soojae. When I wasn’t busy styling any of the guys I was either working on my dress sketches or making videos for my YouTube channel. I stuck mostly to makeup tutorials and did a few haul videos from stores that I loved in Korea. I was in my office, editing a makeup tutorial when my phone rang. It was Jeffry so I immediately picked it up.

“Hey Jeff. What’s up?”

“Not much. I just had a question to ask you.”

I leaned back in my chair to stretch a bit, “Shoot. I’m all ears.”

“Look I’ll understand if you’re too busy to do it and I’ll figure out another way if that’s the case.”

“First I need to know what you want before I can tell you if I’m too busy for it,” I chuckled.

“Right,” he snickered. “Um, I was wondering if you could make my Halloween costume this year. You always do such a great job and I’m used to your quality, you know?”

“Yeah, I understand that. What are you planning on going as,” I asked, sitting up to get my sketch pad.

“I was thinking something along the lines of Naruto as Hokage. Think you could do it?”

“I’d have to look up reference pictures to see how much detail is in it.”

 “Already done sis. Want me to send them to you?”

“Yeah go ahead,” I chuckled. “I’ll look at them and see what I can do.”

“Thanks! You’re the best!”

“Oh so _now_ I’m the best,” I teased.

“You know what I mean. You’ve always been the best.”

“Even better than Spence?”

“Definitely! You don’t pick on me like he does.”

“That’s what brothers are for. So, when does school start back up?”

“August 18th. Who starts school on a freaking Friday?”

“Apparently you do.”

“Well at least I know ten days after school starts I need to call you to wish you a happy birthday.”

“God that is coming up, isn’t it?”

“You should be happy. You’ll be 27, right?”

“Yeah but technically here I’m already 27 and I’ll be 28.”

“Oh yeah! I forgot they did that.”

“Yep, they do which means Taekwoon is just another year closer to enlistment.”

“But that means you’re just another year closer to getting married.”

“That’s actually a really good way to look at it. Thanks Jeff.”

“What are brothers for,” he snickered. “Oh ok I gotta go. Chores, you know.”

“Better get those done,” I chuckled.

We hung up and I went back to editing my video. While it was rendering I got another call but I didn’t recognize the number. The country code was for Korea so I went ahead and answered it.

**“Hello?”**

“Dude long time no talk.”

“Amber! Oh my gosh! How have you been? It’s been forever since we talked.”

“I’ve been good. Busy doing nothing, you know,” she laughed.

“SM still not looking at an f(x) comeback?”

“Unfortunately not,” she sighed. “I’ve been working on solo stuff and concepts, but they always get shot down.”

“That’s bullshit. SM obviously doesn’t see the talent,” I huffed.

“No use getting fired up about it. It’ll happen in its own time. So how have you been?”

“Pretty great. By the way, how did you get this number? It’s new.”

“Taekwoon gave it to me,” she laughed. “We saw each other a few days ago at a press junket he was doing and he told me that you were back in Korea.”

“Yeah I missed it so I had to come back after I lost my job.”

“Oh yeah, Taekwoon told me about that. Your boss is an idiot but I’m happy since I’ve got one of my best friends back.”

“A little piece of home, right,” I chuckled.

“Not just that. You’re a great friend. Oh! I wanted to know if you wanted to do a collab video with me and a few of my friends.”

“That sounds like it could be fun. Who all’s in?”

“Eric, Peniel, and a few others.”

“I’m in,” I laughed. “You had me at Eric. I miss him.”

“Awesome! I’ll text you the info once we get everything finalized.”

“Sounds great! And I’ll be sure to save your number.”

“You better! This is just my Korea number though. I have a different number for America.”

“So do I, but I’ve barely used that one since moving here.”

“I hear you there. Ok, time to go. I’ve got a little guy that’s begging to go outside.”

“Go take care of Jack Jack,” I chuckled. “I’ll talk to you later.”

We hung up shortly after that and I went back to editing. While I was waiting for it to post to post to YouTube I went to the kitchen to make something for lunch. As I was cleaning up, Taekwoon came in.

“Babe! You’re home early,” I said, standing up to kiss him.

“Yeah we had a light day and I’ve missed you.”

“How could you miss me? We see each other every morning and sleep next to each other every single night.”

“That’s not the same and you know it,” he chuckled, squeezing my waist. “I can’t handle only seeing you briefly.”

“Yeah I know,” I giggled. “But I still like teasing you.”

 “So what have you been up to today? You look pretty comfy,” he chuckled, taking in my leggings and one of his sweaters.

“I filmed a makeup tutorial,” I giggled. “Then Jeffry called and asked if I would make his Halloween costume and Amber called asking if I’d do a collab video with her.”

“Seems like you had an eventful day,” he grinned, pulling me onto the couch with him.

“What about you? How was your day?”

“Not too bad. Just spent most of it rehearsing and trying not to hit Hyuk.”

“Was he being annoying?”

He gave me his infamous glare and I chuckled, nuzzling into his neck. He couldn’t help but laugh at that and he squeezed me closer.

“You know, I just want to sit here like this all night. No TV, no interruptions, just me and you.”

“I could handle that. It’s been a while since we’ve had uninterrupted couple time.”

“That’s what I was thinking. So I’m just going to go take a shower, get as comfortable as you look, and then we’ll just sit here and cuddle. We’ll even order in. How does that sound?”

“Amazing.”

He grinned at that and pulled my face close to kiss me before shifting me off his lap and going upstairs. While he was getting ready I went into my office and shut everything down. I also got into our linen closet and pulled out a few of our thicker blankets and some floor mattresses to make a pallet.

“What in the world are you doing,” Taekwoon asked as I was spreading a thick quilt over the mattresses.

“Making a pallet of course. Come help me.”

“What if we made an actual fort? Our kitchen chairs are as high as the back of our couch.”

My eyes lit up at the thought and he laughed, moving towards the dining room to grab a few chairs. We went back to the linen closet and got a few sheets to make the fort top. After it was put together I went to my office and grabbed some spare fairy lights I had laying around and strung them around the inside of the fort so we’d have some lighting.

“Wow this thing turned out great,” he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

“Definitely and before we get settled in I’m taking a picture of this masterpiece and putting it on all my social media,” I grinned, pulling my phone out.

I took several pictures and quickly posted them. Once he saw they were all posted he took my phone from me, turned it on Do Not Disturb, and did the same on his before putting them in a drawer next to the TV. He pulled me into our fort and pulled me close, both of us snuggling under one of the lighter blankets we had in there.

“So, your birthday is coming up in a few weeks. What do you want?”

“I’m not picky and you know it. I don’t really care.”

“Give me a hint.”

“Well…I wouldn’t mind a little company.”

“Such as,” he asked.

“Well I was thinking about a cat. You know, get a kitten and by the time you go off to your enlistment it'll be a full grown cat and I won’t be so lonely.”

He started laughing and pulled me closer, “Surprisingly that’s what I was thinking too. What breed were you thinking about?”

“Scottish Fold. They’re very loving and loyal. Plus very docile.”

“Alright. We’ll start looking for a breeder then. Sound good?”

“Definitely!”

He chuckled, kissing the top of my head and pulling me into his chest. We laid there for a bit, just talking quietly and enjoying the quiet of our own little slice of paradise.

“God I’ve missed this,” he sighed, holding me closer.

“Me too,” I grinned.

“You know what else I’ve missed?”

“What?”

“This,” he said, trailing a hand down my back and lifting my thigh to wrap around his hip.

I moaned as I felt his erection pressing into my stomach and he chuckled darkly.

“Seems like I’m not the only one that’s missed this,” he said, voice going husky.

“Definitely not,” I breathed, maneuvering to straddle him.

“Who said you could be on top tonight kitten?”

“Me,” I grinned mischievously, taking off the sweater.

“No bra? Did you have this planned?”

I shook my head and rotated my hips, causing him to gasp at the friction.

“Fuck it. You can have control tonight babe but don’t think it’ll become habit. It’s just tonight.”

“You know I don’t like having control often anyways. Is there any condoms down here?”

“In my practice bag. I’ll go get them.”

“Why do you have condoms in your practice bag,” I giggled, letting him up.

“Because I never know when one of us is going to get horny while at work.”

And with that he left the fort only to return a few seconds later with a couple of condoms.

“How many times do you think we’re going to go tonight?”

“As many as we want,” he said, wrapping a hand in my hair and kissing me.

I moaned as he trailed his other hand down to play with my nipples. He started trailing kisses down my neck and nipped at my collarbones, leaving faint red marks. When he got to my boobs he took one nipple in his mouth while his fingers twisted the other one. He laid me down and worked his way down to my leggings, pulling them off as soon as his lips touched the band.

“No underwear either? You were planning this.”

Before I could even open my mouth he pinned my hips down and began eating me out.

“You’re so wet already kitten,” he groaned. “God you taste so fucking good.”

He dove back in and didn’t let up until I had cum at least twice. I was so wrecked that there was no way I could ride him and I huffed in annoyance.

“What’s wrong kitten?”

“You did that on purpose,” I pouted, squirming underneath him.

“Did what,” he asked innocently.

“Ate me out until my legs were shaking and I’m absolutely wrecked. You just didn’t want me in control,” I sniffled.

“That really wasn’t my intention kitten. I promise. It’s just ben forever since I tasted you and once I got down there I couldn’t stop myself. You really are my favorite flavor.”

“While that is somewhat sweet I can’t move and I want your cock.”

“Ask and you shall receive kitten,” he grinned, reaching over to grab a condom.

He pulled his sweats and underwear off before tearing the wrapper and rolling it on. He pulled me close and wrapped my legs around his waist, holding my hips up. I moaned at the angle since he was hitting my g-spot continually.

“Feel good kitten?”

“Yes,” I panted. “So good.”

He chuckled and continued rolling his hips and thrusting into me. I was quickly approaching my climax and to help me over the edge Taekwoon brought one hand over to rub my clit. I came hard and my muscles clamped down hard on him to where he could barely move.

“Fuck I love when you do that,” he groaned. “Feels so good.”

When I came down he was able to continue thrusting into me. He started at a rough and hard pace and kept that up until he was cumming. He pulled out and disposed of the condom before coming back into the fort with a rag to help clean me up. He pulled me into his chest and kissed my forehead.

“Feel better kitten?”

“I feel amazing,” I giggled.

“That’s good,” he chuckled, pulling the blanket over us.

We got hungry after about an hour laying there so he crawled out to order us dinner.

“Babe, our usual place is closed. Is there any other place you want?”

“What are our options?”

“The pizza place and a ramen shop.”

“Do they serve cold noodles? It’s a little hot for ramen.”

He chuckled, “Too true. But yes they have some.”

“Then let’s go with that. If you’re ok with it.”

“It’s food. What do you think?”

I laughed, snuggling into his hoodie, “I know. You’re the foodie.”

“Exactly.”

He placed the order and came back in the fort only to find me in his hoodie and the sweater I had been wearing on the blanket next to me.

“Really?”

“It smells like you,” I justified, wrapping the sleeves around my hands.

“You’ve got me right next to you.”

“Yeah but this hoodie is comfortable.”

“And the sweater isn’t?”

“It is but you know how sensitive my skin gets after I orgasm.”

He chuckled, pulling the sweater on, “Ok I’ll give you that one. Can I still cuddle with you while wearing this?”

“Yes,” I giggled. “I’m protected by the hoodie.”

He rolled his eyes and laid next to me, pulling me into his chest and wrapping an arm around my waist. We stayed like that until our food arrived. He crawled back out to pay and brought our food back into the fort. We ate in relative silence, only talking when one of us wanted a bite of the others food. Once we were both done eating we cleaned up and snuggled back under the blankets. We were so relaxed we ended up falling asleep in there.


	33. Chapter 33

Over the next couple weeks I barely had anything to do up at Jelpi so I stayed home a lot and filmed videos or went shopping. I started working on Jeffry’s Halloween costume and worked on it between spending time with Taekwoon. The Friday before my birthday I went over to EXO’s dorm since they weren’t busy.

 ** _“Hey jiejie, how have you been,”_** Yixing asked as he hugged me.

**_ “Pretty good. I’ve just been bored out of my mind lately since the guys aren’t really working on anything. So I decided to come over and visit you guys.” _ **

**_ “Well, it’s just me and Sehun at the moment. The others are out but they’ll be back shortly.” _ **

**_ “Good I love my Sehunnie. How have you been? You’ve been in China a lot recently. I was upset that you weren’t in the latest comeback.” _ **

**_“Yeah, I know,”_** he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as we walked into the living room. **_“I’ve been pretty busy and this is actually the longest I’ve been in Korea in over three months.”_**

**_ “That’s crazy but what do expect when a company decides that only one person should promote for an entire country.” _ **

He chuckled at that, obviously staying clear of the topic, and sat next to me on the couch. Sehun came out a few minutes later, running his hand through his hair and yawning.

 **“Were you still asleep? It’s two in the afternoon,”** I laughed, taking in his bedhead and shirtless torso.

**“So? I have the day off and I didn’t get in until late this morning. I think I’m entitled to sleep as long as I damn well want.”**

**“Don’t be a brat Sehun,”** Yixing warned.

 **“I’m used to it Xing,”** I chuckled. **“If I couldn’t handle bratty Sehun I’d never be around.”**

Sehun stuck his tongue out at me and walked into the kitchen. He came out with a few bags of chips, a bowl of something that was steaming, and a bottle of water. He took it all back to his room and shut the door. Yixing rolled his eyes at the maknae and turned to me.

**_ “I’m sorry it’s so boring right now. Do you maybe want to come into my room? I’ve got a new song I’m working on and I want you to hear it.” _ **

**_ “Sure. Lead the way.” _ **

He stood up and led me to his room. Once we got inside he went over to his computer and clicked a few icons before letting me sit in his desk chair. He handed me his headphones and I closed my eyes, listening to the song. When it was over I opened my eyes and took the headphones off, handing them back.

**_ “So what did you think?” _ **

**_ “I loved it! I hope it gets released.” _ **

**_“Me too,”_** he laughed. **_“I’ve worked really hard on it.”_**

 ** _“It shows,”_** I said, hearing the front door slam shut. **_“Think that’s them?”_**

 ** _“Let’s go find out,”_** he said, grabbing my hand.

We rushed into the living room only to have Chanyeol tackle me in a bear hug.

**“Noona! I’ve missed you!”**

**“I’ve missed you too Yeolie, but I can’t breathe.”**

**“Oh! Sorry,”** he said, letting me go.

 **“It’s alright,”** I chuckled. **“Ok, who’s next?”**

I opened my arms as Baekhyun walked over followed closely by Jongdae. Junmyeon, Jongin, and Minseok followed once they had their shoes off and Kyungsoo came over after he put all the groceries in the kitchen.

 **“I’m never taking that many people with me again,”** he grumbled as he hugged me.

**“Did they act like children?”**

**“God yes. Especially the fucking beagles,”** he rumbled, glaring at Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Baekhyun.

I laughed at that and rubbed his back, **“I’ll help you put everything up if you want.”**

**“Nah, I’ve got it but can you keep them busy while I make lunch?”**

**“Aye, aye captain!”**

He rolled his eyes as I saluted him and I just laughed. He walked into the kitchen and I went over to talk with the others. Baekhyun and Chanyeol instantly pulled me between them and started playing with my hair.

 **“You’ve dyed it since we saw you last,”** Baekhyun said, braiding a piece by my ear.

**“Yeah I was getting tired of the boring brown so I decided to go this ashy white.”**

**“It looks good noona,”** Jongin said.

**“Thank you.”**

Chanyeol and Baekhyun quickly had my hair into a braided and tangled mess so I went to the bathroom and worked on brushing it all out.

 **“So noona, how have you been,”** Junmyeon asked once I came back.

 **“Pretty good. But lately, I’ve been a little bored. With VIXX not doing anything I’m stuck at home just filming, editing, and working on my brothers Halloween costume,”** I said, sitting next to Minseok and staying clear of the terrible twosome.

 **“Wait I thought Taekwoon hyung and Wonshik were working on something,”** Jongdae said.

I noticed a few members were glaring at him and I got curious.

 **“Lunch is ready! Get your asses in here,”** Kyungsoo yelled from the kitchen before I could question anyone further.

Everyone rushed to get food while Minseok and I lingered back a bit so we wouldn’t have to deal with the mad rush.

**“Why are they always like that with food? You’d think they never ate.”**

**“Kyungsoo’s cooking is just that good,”** Minseok laughed. **“You’ve had it. You should know.”**

 **“True,”** I chuckled. **“It is pretty good but Taekwoon is still my favorite cook.”**

 **“Of course,”** Minseok grinned. **“I mean he is your fiancé so I’d hope you’d be biased to him.”**

 **“Depends on which group we’re talking about,”** I winked.

**“Yeah, you’ve never told us your EXO bias.”**

**“That’s because I don’t have just one.”**

**“Then how many do you have?”**

**“Honestly? Twelve.”**

He couldn’t help but laugh at that, **“Really? Twelve?”**

**“Yep. All of you have bias wrecked me in one way or another and I was tired of rewriting the list so I said ‘fuck it’ and just decided I’m not going to have a main bias.”**

**“So what do you do if we release albums with everyone’s face on it? Like individually?”**

**“I pick a name out of a hat. I do that with BTS and GOT7 too.”**

**“Priceless,”** he chuckled.

**“Are you two going to sit there talking all day or are you getting in here and eating?”**

**“Sorry Kyungie,”** I giggled. **“I just didn’t want to get trampled.”**

As I was walking to the kitchen my phone started ringing and I recognized Hakyeon’s ringtone. I instantly answered it and excused myself from the room. I knew Yixing’s room was empty so I headed that way and locked the door.

**“Hakyeon? What’s up?”**

**“Just wanted to know if you were up for a girl’s day.”**

**“ Hell yes,”** I chuckled.

**“Good. I’m on my way to your apartment now.”**

**“I’m not there though.”**

**“Then where are you?”**

**“EXO’s dorm.”**

**“Alright, I’m closer to there anyway. I don’t have to drive clear across town now.”**

**“Hey! We’re not clear across town. We’re two blocks from Jelpi and four blocks from your apartment and a block and a half from the dorm.”**

**“Yeah, yeah whatever. Just get your ass downstairs and make it snappy. Our reservation is at three.”**

**“It’s two forty now,”** I exclaimed, looking at the time.

**“And I’m a few blocks from their dorm. Better get your ass outside or I’m leaving you.”**

**“Fine,”** I laughed. **“I’ll be down in a second but you owe me lunch! Kyungsoo just got done cooking.”**

**“We’ll have dinner tonight once we’re done. My treat.”**

**“What if I’m hungry now,”** I asked, leaving the room.

 **“Too fucking bad,”** he snarked back. **“I just turned down their street and I’m literally a minute away. Why the fuck is there a huge ass truck in front of their building?!?”**

 **“Oh yeah,”** I chuckled. **“Forgot to tell you that someone is moving out. I’ll be down in just a second. I’ve gotta tell everyone bye.”**

**“Fine just hurry the hell up.”**

He hung up just after that and I rolled my eyes, putting my phone back in my pocket. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

 **“Hey noona, grab a plate and dig in,”** Jongin said.

**“Sorry Nini, I can’t. Hakyeon is down the street and I’m going to go spend some time with him. He’s going through a rough time right now.”**

**“That’s fine. We understand how that goes,”** Junmyeon said. **“We’ll see you around, right?”**

**“Of course. I might stop by the next time you’re all free.”**

**“Good luck with that,”** Jongdae chuckled. **“We’re usually busy as hell.”**

I rolled my eyes and said my final goodbyes before grabbing my bag and slipping my shoes on. I dashed out the door and headed downstairs. I instantly spotted Hakyeon’s SUV and made my way over, getting into the passenger seat and buckling up.

 **“Took you long enough,”** he scoffed.

**“Can you please quit with the attitude? I know you’re hurting and stressed but don’t take it out on me. I’m actually trying to be here for you.”**

He sighed, backing out of the parking spot and heading towards the spa. Once he was back on the road he glanced over at me.

**“Look, I’m sorry. I really am. I’m just so frustrated and stressed and fucking miserable over this whole ordeal and you’re the only person that knows everything that’s going on outside of me and Seungkwan.”**

**“I know that and that’s why I’m here for you. He did you so dirty and if I could I would drag his ass down and beat the shit out of him.”**

**“You’re too short,”** he laughed. **“But I do appreciate the sentiment.”**

**“Hey! I’m not that short!”**

**“Sweetie, you’re shorter than Seulgi from Red Velvet.”**

**“I am 163 cm thank you very much.”**

**“Wow a whole centimeter taller,”** he chuckled, focusing on the road.

I flipped him off and crossed my arms over my chest, ignoring him. He started poking me and pinching my cheeks, even going so far as to try aegyo on me.

 **“Ok that’s where I draw the line,”** I giggled. **“You’re a grown ass man and you do not need to be doing aegyo like that.”**

**“I have to do it on variety shows so what’s the difference?”**

**“I’m not a crazy fangirl that goes nuts over her ‘oppa’ doing that. I’m a civilized adult that thinks it’s stupid to force idols to do things that they are either terrible at or just don’t want to do. Take Hongbin for instance. His aegyo is so cringey and I just can’t watch it. It physically pains me.”**

He cracked up at that and continued down the road. When we got to the spa we parked the car and walked in. There were a few idols I recognized and they politely waved at us. We returned the gesture and headed to the check-in desk. We were quickly escorted back to get undressed and change into robes. Once I was changed a lady led me to the massage room where Hakyeon was already waiting.

 **“Now, if you two would just take off your robes and lay down,”** she said, pulling a curtain that separated us before leaving the room.

I took off the robe and chuckled at the curtain.

“What’s so funny,” he asked, face clearly already in the hole.

“Your English is getting better,” I noted. “But just the fact that they pulled the curtain. Like you aren’t interested in what I’ve got.”

“Well, I am in general. I do swing both ways.”

“True. So have you found a girl you like at all?”

“Well…there’s this one girl but I don’t think she’d be interested in me.”

“Who is it? I could maybe be your wingman.”

“You’re going to laugh.”

“Promise I won’t.”

“Amber.”

“Like rapper Amber from f(x)?”

“One and the same. We’ve hung out a few times and she’s just as competitive as I am and she’s not afraid to be who she really is and I really admire that.”

“Aww sounds like you’re in love,” I cooed.

“If you’re just going to make fun of me you can kindly fuck off.”

“Who taught you such bad language,” I asked, feigning shock.

“Your fiancé. Now shut up before they come back in.”

I was giggling as the masseuses came back in. One of them pulled the curtain back so we could see each other and my eyes bugged out at the guy that was warming the oils. _He’s hot!_

 **“Please lay your head down miss,”** my masseuse said.

I did and shifted a bit so my face was comfortable. He pulled the sheet down to my lower back and started working on my shoulders.

**“So much tension. Do you have a stressful desk job?”**

**“No. but I do tend to hunch over my sewing machine a lot.”**

**“Oh, are you a designer,”** he asked.

**“Sort of.”**

**“She designs for a kpop group,”** Hakyeon said.

 **“Oh cool. Which group,”** his masseuse asked.

 **“VIXX,”** Hakyeon and I answered at the same time.

 **“Oh cool. I’ve seen a few of your videos and performances. My sister is a huge Starlight,”** his masseuse said.

 **“Who’s her favorite member,”** I asked.

**“Um, I’m not so good with names but I think she’s said N? He’s the leader I think.”**

Both Hakyeon and I started cracking up at that. So much that both masseuses had to stop their massages. We both lifted our heads to clear the tears.

 **“What’s so funny,”** my masseuse asked.

 **“Nothing just that I’m N. Cha Hakyeon. Pleased to meet you,”** Hakyeon chuckled, holding his hand out to his masseuse.

I rolled my eyes at the blatant flirting and laid my head back down. My masseuse went back to work and by the subtle moans coming from Hakyeon, his masseuse had started back up again as well. Once we were both rubbed down and relaxed we put our robes back on and then were ushered into a little café where they served us a light lunch.

**“Wow, this is so good. Thank you Hakyeon.”**

**“Only the best for my sister,”** he winked. **“Also did you see my masseuse? God, he was hot!”**

I chuckled, **“Yeah I know. I saw him while he was warming the oils.”**

**“Your masseuse was pretty hot too.”**

**“He was ok.”**

**“So biased,”** he laughed.

**“Just a bit.”**

Once we were done with lunch we went to get our facials.

**“This place has some of the best estheticians.”**

**“So I’ve heard. I’ve never been to this one before but I’ve heard great things about it.”**

**“I’ve been coming here for years. I love it.”**

**“I could tell,”** I giggled. **“So are we going to talk about this Amber thing or not?”**

**“Maybe after our mani/pedi’s.”**

**“Sounds fair,”** I agreed. **“But we will talk about it.”**

 **“It’s not like you to leave something alone,”** he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him and once our facials were done he led me to the salon. We got to sit next to each other and just gossiped about anything and everything while we got our nails done. He went with a clear coat while I went a little bolder and got a deep purplish maroon. While we waited for our nails to dry completely we sat in an area that was pretty empty and talked.

**“So…you and Amber, huh?”**

**“Only in my dreams Krista.”**

**“Wait! That means you’ve actually dreamt about it! Or at least daydreamed about it!”**

**“Oh good lord! Yes, I have! Happy?”**

**“Ecstatic actually. I’m actually seeing her soon. I could put in a good word for you,”** I winked.

**“No! I can do this myself.”**

**“Yeonie, it never hurts to have help. You of all people should realize that.”**

**“Fine but don’t tell her that I like her, ok?”**

**“I’m just going to ask her what she thinks of you and go from there. That ok?”**

**“Yeah but if she seems indifferent or uninterested just drop it. Alright?”**

**“Understood.”**

Once our nails were dry we went to get dressed and then headed back out, making sure to check out at the front desk. Hakyeon paid the tab and then we drove around until we found a place we wanted to eat. After our dinner, he drove me back home and walked me up to my door.

**“I had fun today. Thanks for coming with me.”**

**“I’ll always be there for you Hakyeon. Never forget that,”** I said, hugging him.

**“Do not make me cry.”**

**“You know you love me.”**

**“Yes, I do. Now get inside before I kick your short ass.”**

**“My ass is better than the Chabooty,”** I exclaimed, dashing inside before he could grab me.

 **“Is NOT! My booty is the best on this peninsula,”** he yelled through the door.

I cracked up as I took my shoes off and Taekwoon came over to see what the commotion was.

“I’m assuming you and Hakyeon had a good day.”

“Yeah,” I giggled. “We did. I’m hella relaxed and honestly ready for bed.”

“Go on up. I’ll be up for a bit. I’ve got a few things to finish in the studio,” he said, kissing my forehead.

I nodded and made my way upstairs. I stripped down as soon as I made it into our room and fell into bed, pulling the over me and falling asleep.


	34. Krista's Birthday Surprise

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Krista. Happy birthday to you.”

“You know,” I yawned, turning over to face Taekwoon. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of waking up to your beautiful voice.”

“What if I lose my voice? Will you still love me then?”

“Forever and always baby,” I grinned, snuggling into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, “How does it feel to be another year older?”

“Not that different,” I chuckled. “So what are we doing today?”

“That’s a surprise,” he grinned. “But first things first. Breakfast.”

He got out of bed and pulled on his discarded sweatpants before heading downstairs. I was about to get up and follow him down when he called up the stairs.

“Don’t you dare think about getting that fine ass out of bed! You’re getting breakfast in bed today!”

I giggled and snuggled back under the covers, enjoying the feel of the Egyptian cotton on my bare skin. I managed to doze off while he was downstairs and woke up to the smell of pancakes, sausage, and coffee. I instantly perked up, sitting up. He had made enough for both of us so we sat there and ate, giggling when syrup dripped from our pancakes and onto exposed pieces of skin. We quickly made it a competition to see who could drip it in the most sensitive areas and not moan when the other licked it off. I lost when a drop of syrup landed on my nipple and he bent down to suck it off.

“You lose kitten. What should your punishment be?”

“It’s my birthday,” I pouted. “Do I have to have a punishment?”

“What if it’s a bit of an award too?”

I looked at him, wary of what he was suggesting. He chuckled at me and stood up, walking to the closet. He came back out with our toy box and laid it on the bed. He opened it and sifted through it, clearly looking for something. When he found it he pulled it out and closed the box. He kept it out of my sight while he put the box back in the closet and when he finally showed it to me I squeaked.

“Think you could handle wearing this all day,” he asked, holding up the panties with the insertable that would be sure to hit my g-spot.

“Are those the vibrating ones?”

He nodded, waving the remote. I gulped as I contemplated my situation.

“Who would control the vibrations?”

“Me, of course.”

“Umm…what are we going to be doing today?”

“Still a surprise kitten.”

“Will I enjoy it?”

“Oh for sure. And this,” he said, waving the panties.

“And no one would know?”

“Only if you let on kitten. This thing is powerful but silent.”

“Ok then. Let’s do it,” I smiled.

“Let me get you ready for it. I don’t think you’re wet enough,” he grinned wickedly.

Before I could really comprehend he had taken the breakfast tray and sat it on my nightstand before pushing me to lay down. He quickly laid on his stomach between my legs and started kissing and nipping around my thighs. When I started squirming he finally relented and licked a broad stripe up to my clit, sucking it into his mouth. I reached down and wound my hands in his hair, pulling lightly. He groaned, inserting a finger and slowly started working me open for the toy. It wasn’t long, just maybe an inch to two but it was thick. I knew I’d feel full and it’d hurt if he didn’t stretch me out first. I was on the edge of a great orgasm when Taekwoon pulled away and slipped the underwear onto my legs. He slowly inserted the toy into me and had me sit up, making sure it was comfortable. I moaned as it pushed against my g-spot. He chuckled darkly as he reached for the controller and turned the vibrations all the way up. I doubled over and cried out as it threw me into a huge orgasm. I reached for him and he instantly turned the vibrations off, wrapping me in his arms.

“Feel good kitten?”

I could only nod as aftershocks surged through my muscles. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed up and down my neck. Once we were both sure I was completely recovered he stood up and headed over to the closet, picking out my clothes. He came over with a pair of denim shorts and a striped t-shirt. Before he let me get dressed he went into the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean up our chests from the stickiness of the syrup. As soon as we were both cleaned up he helped me get dressed before he got dressed. He even did my hair and helped pick out my jewelry. Once we were both ready he grabbed my bag and picked me up, carrying me down to the living room.

“You know, I can walk.”

“It’s your birthday and if I could I would carry you around all day.”

“I’m not an invalid,” I said, rolling my eyes.

“I know you aren’t but you are my princess and I want you to be treated like one today.”

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and he laughed when I lost the battle. He kissed my cheek before placing me on the couch. He stepped into the entryway and I heard a few of the cabinet doors open and close before he said ‘Ah there they are!’ and a pair of shoes being set by the living room. He came back in with his bag and set it on the couch to make sure he had everything. He did so he put it to the side and pulled me into his lap after sitting down. We sat there for a few minutes just wrapped up in each other and enjoying the silence. Our doorbell ringing brought us out of it and I tried to rush over to the screen to see who it was but Taekwoon beat me to it. I plopped on the couch and playfully pouted until I heard the unmistakable sound of claws on our floor. I was curious until I heard Wonshik’s voice.

**“Is that little Eongdeongie?”**

As soon as he heard his name, he ran into the living room and jumped in my lap, licking my face.

**“Eongdeongie! Quit licking noona’s face!”**

**“Hey Shikie,”** I giggled. **“He’s fine. I’ve had worse.”**

 **“If you’re sure. Happy birthday by the way,”** he said, hugging me.

**“Thank you.”**

 Taekwoon sat next to me and Eongdeong moved over to sit in his lap as soon as he was settled. Wonshik laughed as Taekwoon started petting him and cooing at him.

**“He’s never that nice to us. But get him around an animal or you and he turns to mush.”**

Taekwoon flipped him off while still loving on and cooing at Eongdeong. I laughed and swatted Taekwoon’s hand that was still flipping Wonshik the bird.

 **“So are you ready for today noona,”** he laughed.

**“I don’t know what’s going on today. Daegoonie won’t tell me what’s happening.”**

**“So he’s kept it all a surprise?”**

**“Yes I have and you’re not going to ruin it.”**

Wonshik gulped and I laughed at them, rolling my eyes. We talked for a few minutes before the doorbell rang again. Taekwoon shifted Eongdeong off his lap and went to answer it.

 **“And that is why I can’t bring him anywhere,”** Wonshik laughed as his dog curled up in my lap. **“He steals all the attention.”**

**“Why did you bring him today? Aren’t we going out?”**

**“Yeah, but I didn’t want to leave him in the house by himself for so long.”**

**“What about your mom and sister?”**

**“They had to go do something and won’t be back until a little later. They’re going to stop by and pick him up on their way home though.”**

**“Stop by here or…”**

**“I’m not telling you,”** he chuckled. **“I don’t want hyung killing me if I ruin a surprise.”**

**“Fair enough.”**

Taekwoon walked back in with Raon in tow.

**“Happy birthday Krista.”**

**“Thank you oppa. So where are we headed?”**

**“You’ll see,”** he grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him and they all just laughed. After we got our shoes on we headed down to the van and got in. The driver pulled out of the parking structure as soon as we were all buckled and headed down the road. I played with Eongdeong who was still planted firmly in my lap while Taekwoon and Wonshik whispered amongst themselves behind me. When we arrived at our destination we all got out and my eyes widened at the size of the auditorium.

**“Um, why are we here?”**

**“You’ll see babe. Come on,”** Taekwoon said, pulling me inside.

I followed him through the maze of hallways until we got to a room that looked suspiciously like a dressing room. My suspicions were further confirmed when Soojae came in with a few garment bags.

 **“Ok someone needs to tell me what the fuck is going on. And don’t you dare say ‘It’s a surprise!’ Jung Taekwoon,”** I said, glaring at him as he opened his mouth.

 **“VIXX LR made a comeback noona,”** Wonshik said, stepping between me and Taekwoon. **“Hyung wrote two of the songs about you.”**

If looks could kill Wonshik would be lying dead at our feet with the glare Taekwoon was giving him.

**“But wait. I’m your stylist! How did I not know about this?!?”**

**“Easy,”** Taekwoon said. **“We kept it a secret.”**

**“Yeah, but I follow all your SNS. Even Line! How did I not know about this?”**

**“I turned your notifications for all of that off.”**

**“You just thought of everything then, didn’t you?”**

**“Pretty much,”** he chuckled. **“So you want to watch the music video?”**

 **“And give myself a heart attack? I’ll pass,”** I laughed.

 **“Why would you have a heart attack noona,”** Wonshik asked from the floor, playing with his dog.

**“Oh maybe because my two freaking biases from my favorite group decided to create a subgroup to kill all the WonTaek stans.”**

They both started cracking up at my little mini-rant.

 **“So I’m your bias wrecker,”** Wonshik asked.

**“Obviously.”**

**“So I would have had a shot with you if you hadn’t fallen in love with hyung?”**

**“Don’t push your luck Wonshik,”** Taekwoon growled.

**“But to answer your question Shikie, I’m sorry but no. After meeting you guys I can only see you as a little brother.”**

**“As hilarious as this exchange is I need you both to take these and get ready. The fanmeet starts in less than an hour,”** Soojae said, holding out their outfits.

Wonshik handed me Eongdeong’s leash before he went to get changed. Taekwoon kissed my cheek and grabbed his clothes, following Wonshik out.

“So you were in on this too,” I asked, sitting on the floor to play with Eongdeong.

“Guilty,” she giggled, sitting next to me. “I’m sorry but Taekwoon swore me to secrecy with just about the penalty of death if I blabbed.”

“It’s alright Jae. I know how scary he can be when he’s pissed. I don’t blame you.”

We sat there, playing with Eongdeong and talking until the boys came back in. I groaned at the sight of Taekwoon in skintight jeans and he just sent me a wink before putting his hands in his jacket pockets. I instantly felt the vibrations starting up and I tensed. The way I was sitting pushed the toy a little further and harder on my g-spot. I looked up to see his evil grin through the mirror as he sat down in the styling chair.

**“Hey babe, have you watched the music video yet?”**

**“No,”** I said, trying to control the shakiness in my voice and somewhat succeeding.

**“I really want you to watch it before the fanmeet.”**

**“Fine. I’ll go watch it then.”**

I got up and walked over to my bag, grabbing my phone. I started walking out of the room but Taekwoon stopped me.

**“No don’t leave babe. Come sit in my lap. I want to watch your reactions.”**

I followed his indirect order and walked over to curl in his lap, typing in VIXX LR once YouTube loaded. The top result was a song called Whisper and I showed it to Taekwoon, making sure it was the right one. He nodded so I tapped on the video and waited to be able to skip the ad. Once the video started Taekwoon increased the vibrations and I squirmed lightly in his lap while I tried to pay attention to the video.

“Oh my god,” I gasped, feeling myself get closer to climax.

**“What part is she on hyung?”**

**“The dance,”** he laughed.

I vaguely heard Wonshik laugh as I gripped onto Taekwoon’s arm.

“Go on kitten, cum for me,” he whispered.

At his words I came, biting my lip to stay quiet. The vibrations eased off until they stopped completely and I sighed in relief. Taekwoon started littering light kisses on any available skin he could reach and I giggled as his hair tickled me.

**“So what did you think of the video?”**

**“It was really good. I like how you incorporated stuff from Beautiful Liar and the dance. Holy crap.”**

**“Thought you’d like that noona,”** Wonshik chuckled.

**“It was really good. I can’t wait to see the rest.”**

**“Well, you’re going to see it soon. But I think the stylist noonas are coming. Time to get up.”**

I pouted at that and he just gave me a quick peck before pushing me off. I stuck my tongue out at him and he glared at me, sliding his hand in to his jacket pocket. My eyes went wide and started shaking my head. He motioned towards the couch and I went to sit down. Soojae noticed the exchange and gave me a look, clearly wanting to know what was going on. I waved her off for now and instead played with Eongdeong. A few minutes later the hair stylist and makeup artist came in and started on the guys. We all talked while they worked and I couldn’t help but laugh at Wonshik’s hair. He subtly flipped me off as his mom and sister walked in.

 **“Eonnie** ,” Jiwon shrieked, ignoring her brother and heading straight for me. **“I’ve missed you.”**

**“I’ve missed you too Jiwon! How have you been?”**

**“Pretty good. Oh! Happy birthday!”**

**“Thank you,”** I giggled, seeing the look Wonshik was giving me. **“I think you better go see your brother. He seems a little upset you ignored him to come see me.”**

**“I see him almost every day. I barely get to see you. Plus it’s your birthday. He can wait a bit while I greet you.”**

I heard his shocked intake of breath followed by Taekwoon cracking up.

**“Dude she totally just dissed you!”**

**“Shut up hyung.”**

Jiwon couldn’t keep the mischievous grin off her face and I laughed, hugging her one last time before I sent her over to see her brother. Their mom came over to wish me a happy birthday. I thanked her as I handed Eongdeong to her. They left a bit after that and we went back to talking while we waited for the fanmeet to start. A little before noon Raon came to get the guys and had us girls stay back for a bit since it was just a meeting.

“So what’s going on between you and Taekwoon today? Is it some of your kinky fuckery?”

I laughed, “I still love that saying but yes. It’s some of our kinky fuckery.”

“Ok I need details,” she giggled.

“Why do you need details of mine and Taekwoon’s sex life? I’m sure yours and Minseok’s is fine.”

“Yeah but he’s so vanilla. I need some spice. Help a girl out, please.”

“Girl you need to talk to your man. Or spice it up yourself.”

“Fine but I need some tips! Like why is Taekwoon threatening you with whatever’s in his pocket?”

“You noticed,” I asked, eyes going wide.

“He hardly ever puts his hands in his pockets. So spill.”

I sighed, “Fine. I’ve got vibrating panties on with a little insertable toy that stimulates my g-spot anytime he turns it on. He’s got the remote.”

“Oh, that is hot! Especially since you never know when he’s going to turn it on.”

“Well, I know my fiancé,” I chuckled. “I can kind of guess when he will but-”

I stopped midsentence as the vibrations started at full power and I hunched over, gripping the back of the couch.

“Um, Krista? Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just, Taek-he turned it on all the way,” I panted.

“Oh shit! Is it that powerful?”

“Apparently so. Oh god please Taek turn it off,” I begged, hoping he could hear me telepathically.

Thankfully shortly afterward the vibrations stopped and I sighed, sagging into the couch.

“You ok?”

I nodded, eyes closed. I took a minute to recover and walked over to the bathroom. I cleaned up a bit and put the panties back on once I was done. When I came back from the bathroom both Wonshik and Taekwoon were back in the room, talking with Soojae.

 **“There’s my pretty birthday girl,”** Taekwoon grinned, holding his arms open.

I instantly snuggled in to him and he started massaging my neck.

“Why so tense kitten,” he whispered.

“You turned them on to the max setting and I came instantly.”

“Oh kitten, I’m sorry I wasn’t here to see that. Are you ok?”

I nodded, “Just a little embarrassed because Soojae was right in front of me.”

“Were you able to play it off?”

“No. She knows me too well.”

He chuckled, “So she knows you came? Does she know why?”

I bit my lip, nodding. He just chuckled lightly and kissed the top of my head. A few minutes later Raon came back and we all went to wait in the wings while the fans filed in. Once everyone was seated they started the fanmeet. I noticed a few of the fans had bags and boxes with them and shook my head, knowing they wouldn’t be able to give them to the guys.

 **“You’d think they’d learn by now,”** I sighed.

 **“Um, Krista, those are for you,”** Raon laughed.

**“Wait, what?!? Says who?”**

**“Maybe the balloons that say happy birthday and the fact that several of them have asked if you were here today.”**

**“No way. You’re lying to me oppa.”**

**“I promise you I’m not. Just watch.”**

I turned to watch as most of the fans with gifts and balloons gathered in one spot and Taekwoon was grinning at them and waving enthusiastically. They all waved back and he looked back to me, winking and pointing to the group. He mouthed, ‘All for you babe’ and turned back to the fans. After the guys performed, answered questions, and signed CDs, the MC turned it over to Taekwoon.

**“Ok, so you all know that I’m dating this amazing girl named Krista. Well, some of you might know her as MommaStarlight or Hyewon.”**

There were several people screaming and I blushed at the attention.

**“What some of you might not know is, today’s her birthday. And I’d like to ask her to come out so we can all celebrate it together.”**

I hesitated until Soojae and Raon both pushed me out onto the stage. I walked over to Taekwoon and shyly waved at the crowd.

 **“Oh don’t pretend to be shy,”** Taekwoon chuckled, kissing my temple.

The auditorium erupted in awes and cooing and fangirl screams and screeches. I blushed again at all the attention while the fans took a million pictures of us.

**“I also have an announcement to make. As most of you have either already figured out or speculated for the last several months, yes we are engaged however we’re not getting married until after I’m done with my enlistment.”**

My eyes widened as I looked up at him and he just chuckled.

“I got permission a few weeks ago,” he whispered, kissing my temple.

Shortly after that Taekwoon led them in singing happy birthday and the group of fans that brought balloons and gifts came up to give me my cake and my gifts. I thanked them all and hugged them, taking pictures with the few that wanted them. The MC wrapped it up after that and we all headed backstage.

**“Now, why am I allowed to except presents from fans again?”**

**“Because while you’re an employee of Jellyfish, you are not an idol,”** Raon said.

**“Yeah but the reason the artists can’t accept gifts is because they were being accused of favoritism. Wouldn’t me accepting gifts be seen badly too?”**

**“If it becomes a problem we’ll look into it but for now it’s just a few fans that you’ve helped in the past that wanted to show you their appreciation.”**

**“Fine,”** I giggled.

After the fanmeet was over and the guys had gotten back into their street clothes we all headed to eat. We all had a blast while we just sat there, eating, laughing, and talking. By the time we were all done it was time to head home for the day. We all had an early morning the next day since I was officially back on the team. As soon as Taekwoon and I got home he pinned me to the wall next to our door and kissed me, fingers unlacing the sides of my shorts. They fell down to the floor and he trailed a finger from my hip, down to my thigh, and up into my panties.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “So fucking wet. I can’t wait to be buried in that sweet pussy.”

I moaned as he reached into his pocket and turned the vibrations on again. I squirmed in his hold and he chuckled darkly. He picked me up and carried me up to our room, gradually turning the vibrations all the way up. By the time he placed me on the bed I had cum another three times and I was overly sensitive.

“Please master. I don’t think I can take anymore.”

“Not even one more kitten? For me,” he asked, stripping out of his clothes.

He maneuvered to between my legs and pulled my shirt off, my bra quickly following it. He latched his mouth on one of my nipples while the other was being attended to by his hand. As I arched into his touch he took his free hand and pulled the underwear off me. I moaned as the toy pulled free and I was left empty.

“Want to be full again kitten?”

“Yes please,” I gasped.

He obliged, rolling on a condom before thrusting into me. He didn’t give me time to adjust, not that I needed it, before he started a brutal pace. We were both cumming in no time and I blacked out for a bit. I woke up to Taekwoon hovering over me with a worried look on his face.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m amazing,” I grinned. “How long was I out?”

“A little too long for my liking. Come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

I tried to get up on my own but I couldn’t move.

“I guess I fucked you really good, huh,” he chuckled, picking me up.

“Seems that way,” I smiled, laying my head on his chest as he carried me to the bathroom.

He ran us a bath and cleaned us both up before carrying me back to bed. He went to the closet and pulled out one of his t-shirts and a pair of underwear for me and a pair of boxers for him. I started to lay down after he helped me get dressed but he stopped me.

“You don’t want to go to bed with your hair wet and unbrushed baby. Come here.”

I scooted back to him and he brushed my hair for me, even going as far as to French braid it. Once he was satisfied with his work we curled up together and quickly fell asleep.


	35. Bringing Our Kitten Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this wasn't up on Saturday. I was crazy busy this weekend but here it is! Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Had to readjust this to fit my timeline lol Continuity is my enemy!!!

A few weeks after Taekwoon and Wonshik finished up their promotions for Whisper, Taekwoon and I went to get our kitten. As soon as we stepped into the breeder’s house the litter of kittens ran to greet us.

 **“Seems like they all like you,”** she chuckled.

 **“Daegoonie this is going to be hard,”** I grinned, squatting down to pick up a few of the kittens.

**“That’s why I invite all of my prospective parents into my home. So you guys can play with them and get a feel for their personalities and how they would fit into your family.”**

**“Well, we really appreciate that. We’re suckers when it comes to animals,”** Taekwoon laughed, scratching one kitten behind the ears.

The kitten instantly started purring and curled up in his arms. We stayed there for about an hour just playing with the kittens until we were certain of which one we wanted to bring home. She was solid gray and the most laidback of her siblings. After we left the breeder’s house we went to a nearby pet store to get a few things.

“So what should we name her,” Taekwoon asked before we went into the store.

“I was thinking Eungaeul.”

“Silver Autumn? That’s cute.”

“Well it’s autumn and she is a silvery gray,” I chuckled.

“Good point. Now let’s go spoil our little girl.”

We walked into the store with Eungaeul resting peacefully in my arms. We got her all of the necessities like bowls, food, a litter box, and a new collar with a nametag. We also got a few toys, a climbing tower, and some catnip.

 **“Oh my gosh! She’s so cute,”** the lady at the cash register said, squealing at the kitten in my arms.

 **“Thank you,”** I grinned, rubbing her head.

**“How old is she?”**

**“A little over two months,”** Taekwoon answered.

The lady started ringing up our purchases while still gushing about Eungaeul.

 **“Eungaeul? That’s a really pretty name,”** she said, reading the nametag we had made.

 **“We thought it fit since it’s autumn and she’s a silvery gray,”** Taekwoon laughed, taking the collar and nametag to put on her.

**“She’s a Scottish Fold, right?”**

**“Yeah we just got her from a breeder,”** I said. **“This is our first outing.”**

**“How adorable! Well, I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day!”**

**“Thank you,”** Taekwoon grinned, grabbing our bags as we headed out to the car.

He loaded everything up before getting in and started driving home. We got everything unloaded and brought it inside before letting Eungaeul roam around a bit to get used to her new home. While she was roaming we got her climbing tree set up in the living room and her litter box in my office.

“What about at night? Should we have one in our bathroom upstairs? I don’t know if her little legs can make it downstairs just yet.”

“You’d be surprised what kittens can do,” I chuckled.

“True,” he grinned. “Speaking of which, where do you think she is?”

It was about that time that she came running towards us from my office.

“Well there’s your answer,” I giggled, watching as the kitten went straight to Taekwoon.

She curled up in his lap and proceeded to fall asleep.

“How am I supposed to do anything when she’s this cute when she’s asleep?”

“Um, wait until she wakes up,” I chuckled.

“Yeah, but what if I’ve got to pee or something?”

“Move her?”

“But then that’ll wake her up,” he pouted.

“Babe, she’ll go right back to sleep,” I chuckled.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing with her and making sure there weren’t things she could get in to. A little after three our doorbell rang and I went to answer it. As soon as I opened the door, the other members of VIXX walked in and took their shoes off after hugging me.

 **“Glad you guys could stop by,”** I laughed as they all went to the living room.

 **“We came for the kitten,”** Hongbin grinned, picking Eungaeul up and nuzzling his face into her fur.

 **“And we’re staying for the food,”** Sanghyuk smirked.

 **“Who said we were feeding you, maknae,”** Taekwoon growled.

 **“Come on hyung,”** Sanghyuk whined. **“Your cooking is the best.”**

 **“We actually haven’t been grocery shopping in a few days,”** I said, sitting next to Taekwoon on the floor. **“We were just going to order out.”**

 **“That’s fine by me,”** Jaehwan said, taking the kitten from Hongbin.

**“Hey! I was playing with her!”**

**“Now, now children. Share,”** Hakyeon said, patting Hongbin’s head.

I tried hard to stifle my laughter but watching Hakyeon treat the others like his kids was always funny to me.

 **“Oh! I forgot to ask. How was your date with Amber,”** I winked.

Hakyeon blushed, **“It was amazing. We went to a nice restaurant and talked for hours.”**

 **“Awww,”** I squealed, getting up to sit next to him. **“I want details.”**

 **“Can we save girl talk for later,”** Hongbin asked.

Hakyeon rolled his eyes and turned to me, **“So what do you want to know?”**

 **“Um, everything,” **I giggled.

**“Well, I picked her up at her apartment and waited in the living room with Jack Jack and Tuna while she was finishing getting ready. She had an unexpected meeting come up so she was running a bit behind. But after that, we went to the restaurant and ate then walked around the area a bit and found this little park. We sat on a bench and watched the sunset before getting some ice cream and then heading home. I walked her to her door and kissed her cheek before I left.”**

**“What? You didn’t get laid,”** Sanghyuk asked.

Taekwoon saved both Hakyeon and I the strain of having to reach around him to smack the maknae in the back of his head.

**“Ouch hyung! That hurt!”**

**“Then don’t speak so disrespectfully about a woman.”**

**“Especially the girl I’m interested in,”** Hakyeon glared.

**“Sorry hyung.”**

**“Apology accepted,”** Hakyeon said.

After that, we all went back to talking amongst ourselves and playing with Eungaeul.

 **“Hey noona, how are your wedding plans going,”** Wonshik asked as Sanghyuk and Jaehyun rolled a ball between them for Eungaeul to chase.

 **“Slow,”** I chuckled. **“I’m working on designing my dresses and I’ve got a few sketches for each.”**

 **“Yeah and she won’t let me see any of them,”** Taekwoon playfully pouted, keeping an eye on Eungaeul.

 **“What about us noona? Can we see them,”** Hongbin asked.

**“The only person besides myself that gets to see my sketches right now is Soojae. It’s nothing against you guys I just need another designers input right now.”**

**“That’s completely understandable,”** Hakyeon said.

 **“So what other plans are going for the wedding,”** Jaehwan asked, rolling the ball a little past Sanghyuk and allowing Eungaeul to get it.

 **“Not much,”** Taekwoon grinned, watching Eungaeul fondly. **“We’re not getting married until after I get back from my enlistment and that’s not happening for another two years or so.”**

 **“Why have such a long engagement,”** Wonshik inquired. **“I mean you guys have been together for what? A year now?”**

 **“It’ll be two in December but most of the first year was spent as long distance. We want to spend time with each other and really get to know one another, you know,”** I said.

**“Plus neither one of us wanted to juggle trying to plan a wedding on top of all of our other schedules right now. Things will be a lot calmer for us after my enlistment. And while I’m gone she can plan some of it too. She’ll have a lot of free time since the only person she’ll be dressing is Wonshik.”**

**“Plus I’ll be helping Soojae as much as she’ll let me,”** I chuckled. **“But I still won’t be as busy as I am now. So I’ll have plenty of time to plan two weddings.”**

 **“Two,”** Hakyeon asked.

**“Yeah. We’re having one for her family and friends in America and then one here for my family and friends.”**

**“We’re invited to both, right,”** Jaehwan questioned.

 **“Of course. You guys are going to be in the wedding,”** I said.

 **“Since when,”** Hongbin asked.

 **“Um, since forever,”** Taekwoon said. **“You guys are my best friends. Do you honestly think I’d get married without you guys next to me?”**

 **“He’s got a point,”** Wonshik chuckled. **“But what about you noona? Don’t the girls have to match the guys?”**

 **“Yes they do,”** I laughed. **“But I’ve got Soojae, Luna, Alaina, and I’m sure I can think of two more friends before the wedding. I’ve got plenty of time.”**

 **“Too true,”** Taekwoon grinned, leaning over to give me a kiss.

 **“I’m hungry,”** Sanghyuk whined.

 **“Yeah, I’m starting to get that way myself. What do you guys want,”** I asked, getting up to get the menus.

 **“I want pizza,”** Sanghyuk exclaimed.

 **“Ramyun,”** Wonshik said.

 **“Jajjangmyeon,”** Jaehwan inserted.

 **“We’re not going to be able to order all of that from just one place,”** Taekwoon said, rolling his eyes at his members.

I just chuckled and grabbed all of our menus, laying them out on the coffee table, **“I guess you guys can look through this and figure out what you want. Let’s at least try to agree on one place please.”**

 **“We’ll try noona,”** Hongbin beamed, looking through one of the menus.

 **“No promises though,”** Sanghyuk chuckled.

 **“You’re the only one that wants pizza maknae,”** Hakyeon said.

**“You don’t know that. What if noona wants pizza?”**

**“Sorry Hyukkie, but I’m in the mood for kimchi jjigae.”**

He groaned and flopped on the floor, throwing a fit. The rest of us ignored him while we discussed what we wanted for dinner. The rest of us quickly agreed on a place but Sanghyuk was still being stubborn about wanting pizza.

 **“If you want pizza so bad you can order and pay for it yourself,”** Hakyeon said, rolling his eyes.

 **“Fine! I will,”** Sanghyuk pouted, sticking his tongue out at the rest of us.

Taekwoon called our order in while Sanghyuk ordered his pizza. When the food arrived we all sat together in the living room and ate. Taekwoon ended up stealing a piece of Sanghyuk’s pizza and Sanghyuk whined but shut up when Taekwoon glared at him.

 **“Hyukkie, you know he likes to have a little of everything,”** I laughed.

**“Yeah, but he could have at least asked.”**

**“He’s right Daegoonie. You should ask.”**

**“I usually do jagi. This was payback for him being a brat earlier.”**

Hakyeon and I rolled our eyes and continued eating. Eungaeul was pretty much content to curl herself up on my lap the entire time we were eating. By the time we were all done the guys were getting tired so we cleaned up and they went on their way. Taekwoon and I stayed up a bit to watch the news before retiring to bed ourselves.


	36. NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE

I'm so sorry about the long wait for the new chapter. Things have been crazy around here. WE moved to a new apartment, didn't have internet for a while and I actually finished the chapter during that time. However the laptop that the chapter was saved to took a tumble due to my brother and dog roughhousing and the laptop was ruined. Which means the chapter is currently inaccesible. I'm trying my hardest to find one of those cords that you can hook a hard drive up to your computer since I have a new laptop and try to transfer everything from the old hard drive onto the new computer. However I'm poor and usually those cords are pretty expensive. I found one for cheap on eBay BUT due to strict customs in the country it was shipped from, it got sent back to them and I decided to just have him refund me the money than try to send it again. I know some of you might think this is an excuse for not getting the chapter out or that I'm just procrastinating but I promise you it's the truth. It's been driving me nuts because I want to work on the rest of this story but I need this chapter to continue (even though I storyboard I tend to verge away from it when actually writing lol) For all of you that are waiting to see what Taekwoon and Krista will get up to next, I promise you, as soon as the chapter is available to me I will post it. Again, I am so sorry for the long wait.


End file.
